


All The Broken Things

by sahnshine



Series: Lets go Pro-mutants! [3]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I dont know how to tag, M/M, POV Multiple, Stray Kids and GOT7, basically x-men last stand but not really, changlix, more plot than you think, slowburn, someone is not really dead, woochan - Freeform, xmen au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahnshine/pseuds/sahnshine
Summary: Felix is a tech genius who leaves for South Korea and reunites with Chan and meets his weird friends.Jaebum still thinks that his team is called GOT7 instead of GOT6. Period. No arguing.Hyunjin is still balancing life as Spiderman and life as Lizardboy or Loser boy and pining over his best friend.Chan experienced the worst nosebleeds in all history and there's something cooking that might disrupt his work for mutant rights.--The (sort of) x-men last stand!au that no one asked for but happens to be anyway, and I'm still confused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in the same universe with spideyjin and the yugkook fic but this is an intro?? or whatevs?? i'll apologize before hand for grammatical mistakes and out of characterness (idk man)
> 
> but anyways, this started as a skz fic then idk why got7 became just as important here HAHAH, so there are multiple POVs and not really centered to one character

Felix knew the moment he stepped foot on Korea, something big was about to happen.

You see, Lee Felix is your average teenager, he’s 100% human, he’s just beginning his second year in college and applied for the rest of the semester to be done in Seoul University, majoring on Technical Engineering with a side major on Electronic (basically he can hack shit, like, mounts of shit) which isn’t a problem because he is filthy, _filthy_ rich. Again, Felix is a pure, human boy, which made him extremely average. But then again, even though he was just a human boy, his gut feelings were never wrong.

Since the Second World War, there has been an emergence of people with unbelievable abilities, mutants they were called. Humans with extraordinary ability, something beyond science, a concrete prove of how evolution can quickly exceeds the knowledge you know then.

Felix is reminded by the fact that is a very, very, very, average human being as he engulfed his cousin in a very tight hug. He could feel Chris’ lithe arms wrapped around his middle and proceed to bury his face in his cousin’s platinum blonde locks.

“You made it!” Christopher Bang all but screeched in his face, and Felix grinned back.

“What, you think I can’t fly myself to Korea?” Felix answered back in Korean.

“And you’ve improved so much!” Chris squealed, clearly delighted with the fact. “Oh god Lix, you’ve grown so, so much! Tell me Lix, what did you eat in Australia?” Chris said, looking befuddled, because yes, Felix now has a few inches more than Chris.

“Not that much, but enough to keep myself alive. And well, it’s more like what you did not ate, Chris, you barely grew since the last time I saw you!” Felix said, changing back to English. The elder looked insulted for a moment but then he just laugh happily, still hugging Felix so, so, so tightly that Felix think he might just die, “Okay, okay, enough Chris, you’re being too much like my mum.” Felix huffed.

“Oh, it’s so nice to hear another Australian accent!” Chan laughed, answering back in english, surprisingly thick with Australian accent considering he’s been living in Korea for 7 years. “Anyways, how is your mum?”

Both of them fall back in a conversation easily while carrying Felix’s 2 gigantic suitcases, (“_What the hell Lixie, did you bring your whole wardrobe?”, “Shut up Chris, I swear you sound more and more like mum._”) across the airport, then hailing a taxi to drive them to Felix’s campus dorm. They chatter along the way in a weird mix of Korean and English while reminiscing their childhood escapades, (“_Chris do you remember when our neighbor had he hugest crush on you, and he was—“, “Shut up Felix, you’re the `one who danced in science class to impress you crush.”, “Shit.”)_ and back and forth to college, (“_I still can’t believe you ditched producing for fucking International Relations,”, “Language. And yes, I did.” , “You were so good Chris!”, “I know, but I guess there’s nothing I can really achieved if I had studied music in this line of… work._”) and finally to the impending topic that Felix can’t wait to talk about.

“You mean by line of work, is you being …” Felix gestured groggily towards Chan, who smiled lightly at Felix, his eyes darting at the driver, and Felix just – “Oh, okay, we’ll talk ‘bout it later.”

They continued to talk and finally arrived in Seoul University Campus Complex. They walked together towards the dorm, a simple cream colored building that looks neat and, well, safe.

“I would’ve thought you’d rent an apartment, Lixie, considering how extravagant you are.” Chan said as they entered the dorm.

“I need somewhere close to campus, Chris, and the dorm is pretty nice.” Felix answered back, shrugging lightly. He walked up to the receptionist desk to handle some paperwork. Sure, Felix had thought to rent an apartment, not only will it give him privacy, he can modify it as much as he’d liked. Money was never the issue, but his parents insisted on him staying in the dorm so he can be more monitored and safe, especially he’s in another country far away from his family. _(“Darling, just take the dorm, it’s safer and I feel much better you’re there. If you want to be in an apartment, convince Chris to live with you, then you’ll get the green light.”, “Mum, I’m not five—“, “Listen to your mother, Felix.”, “Fine, da.”_).

After all paperwork is done, they rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, discovering that Felix’s room was right in the middle of all of the rooms.

“They said I haven’t got a roommate yet.” He said to Chris who nodded. Felix opened the door to a plain looking room with twin beds, surprisingly bigger than he thought it’d be, along with two sets of desks, two sets of wardrobe and one toilet.

“It’s nice.” Chris hummed, smiling reassuringly at Felix who smiled back.

They began to unpack all of Felix’s stuff while blasting songs, once in a while complaining about their respective angsty lives, or just simple back pains (Chris), occasional headache (Chris), insomniac tendency (Chris), what cartoon to watch (Felix) and much more mundane things.

“If I could have any mutations, it’d be unpacking my things in a blink of an eye.” Felix huffed tiredly after depositing his suitcases on top of the wardrobe, then proceed to drop dead in the middle of the room.

“That might come in handy.” Chris huffed a laugh, slowly sitting down besides Felix and patting his head.

“So anyways, the question I’ve been wanting to ask!” Felix said, suddenly a burst of energy again, he sat and stared at Chris’s eye with excitement, “How is _the_ school?”

Chris grinned at Felix, “You know what it’s like, Felix. I know you’ve googled it to the moon and back and you’ve interrogated me each facetime that my mom had to literally rip the phone away from you to talk to me.” He said, “And I’m surprised it was not the first thing you asked as soon as you step foot in Korean soil.” Felix laughed at Chris’s statement, his Aussie accent getting thicker by the second.

“Guess I just miss you too much, cuz.” Felix said, to with Chris smiled again with his cute dimples on full view.

“Well, the school is fine. Headmister Park is chill and cool as always, encouraging us to control our power and not let the power control us, you know, the usual drill.” Chris waved his hands dismissively, “You do know that the school primarily handles junior high to high school education, right?”

“Yeah, it was in the website. You can choose to live there and study there, or just happen to have visits in the holiday. Anyways, you’re a college student, what do you do now?” Felix asked curiously. “I understand you are not in any active missions, and why is that anyways?” he asked curiously.

Chris stiffened beside Felix which does not goes unnoticed by the younger. “Well, I’m a fourth year International Relations major, we both know that, with a side degree in medical science.” Chris said, “And well, sometimes I teach human-mutants relations history to the kids—“

“Do you get paid?”

“Yes, I do fortunately, tough I won’t mind doing it without getting paid.” He said. “And yes, it is partially true that I do not actively do fieldwork, but I still go on missions. JYP trusts very little people to drive the wing-jet.” Chris said. “I just don’t actively use my powers on field, Felix.”

Felix burrowed his eyebrows in confusion, _why? _He remembers a bit about Chris’s powers, partly because it was the fact that made his cousin moved to Korea seven years ago.

_It was his birthday. They were by the park, near Chris’s home. Some kids were teasing Felix because nobody gave him a gift for his birthday and Felix can remember crying. He’s not even supposed to be crying, his friends and his parents gave him presents, the bang family gave him presents but those boys were such jerk that Felix’ first reaction is to cry. He didn’t know what really happened next, but Chris was screaming and there were red tendrils shooting out of the palm of his hand, and when Felix came to it, the park was a fucking mess. The children disappeared and Chris was passed out with a profuse nosebleed._

“Did you knew you had a mutation? You know, before the whole park incident with me.” Felix asked, risking a glance at the older boy.

There was a sardonic look on Chris’s face who nodded absent mindedly, “Before? I didn’t. But after, I learned it and tried to control it, and maybe the reason I wasn’t so open with you was because it was so rare in Australia and I was afraid I’d hurt you. That’s why I learned to control it secretly. All those nights I spent awake was me trying to understand.” Chris said, he glance back at Felix and offered a reassuring smile, “You knew how people in Australia looked at mutations. It is uncommon there. The only reason I moved was because three years after the park incident, people heard wind about what happened, and Australia hadn’t put up law concerning mutants. The condition there for mutants is very devastating, not because the fact that they’re being out-right rejecting, it’s just the fact that they thought it was unnatural and they were indifference towards it.”

And that is the truth. A lot of people are still trying to grasp the fact that there are real genetic mutations happening to human because of evolution, and it has gifted people with powers. The first emergence had been in the late 80s, there was a whole wave of mutants appearing here and there, and there was this huge battle consisting of Park Jinyoung himself and some other people, causing a rift between mutants and mutants, also mutants and humans. Then it was calm again, until in the late 2010, there was another huge wave of mutant emergence. Australian Government hadn’t issued a real law concerning mutants and mutant rights, and there had been no stopping to mutant harassment.

“Can you… Can you show me?” Felix asked hesitantly.

He never knew why, but to breech this topic with Chris is just… Awkward. It’s almost like taboo to talk about Chris’s mutation with Chris, however odd that might be. Felix remembers very little about his abilities, and he somewhat never found the courage to ask about it, remembering the destruction Chris’ left at his wake after the incident on Felix’s birthday all those years ago. He never knew how to approach the subject and Chris never mentioned it once.

Chris raised an eyebrow curiously at Felix, “My mutations?”

“Yes. I mean, I barely remember…”

The older boy hummed, looking like he’s contemplating his answer, which made Felix nervous. Felix was about to tell Chris no but the platinum blond boy lifted his palm and almost immediately red flowy tendrils spun around his hand like filamentous clouds, gently circling and floating. Chan waved his hand towards a fidget spinner by the table, and then the thing was covered in red tendrils and it spun. Felix’s jaw drop, and Chris smiled boyishly at him, his eyes glinting with those weird red color.

“Shit. You’re like... so cool?” He said in disbelief, “I never understand why you won’t tell me!”

Chris continued to spin the thing, barely breaking a sweat, “You never asked, Lix. I thought you remembered anyways all those years ago?”

“I don’t, I just, it felt like I was knocked out by blind, angry rage that I passed out.” He said. Almost immediately, Chris stopped doing what he was doing, the fidget spinner dropped and his eyes were wide as saucers. “Hey, what’s wrong?” felix asked, immediately panicked.

If Chris could get any paler, then now is the moment. He looked surprised and somewhat … scared?

“No, it’s…” He stopped. “It’s nothing Lix.” He said, Felix didn’t buy it for even a second but he just nodded along. There was no use in pushing Chris anyways. ”So, well, that’s my powers, or mutations, whatever you call it. It’s not much but it helps.”

Felix offered a grim smile. Somewhat feeling that Chris can do beyond that, but he knows how much Chris’ hate violence. “I wish you had never left. It’s too quiet without you, cuz.” Felix mumbled, crawling over to put his head on Chris’ lap and curling around him like a baby.

“It had always been calm there, and I guess people there liked it that way. A change is not always welcome, even though it is always needed.” Chris hummed, carding his fingers softly on Felix’ hair and Felix just nodded in agreement.

\--

Saturday greeted Felix with soft drizzles patting his window, the light filtering shyly through his window, so Felix decided to laze around his bed, because there weren’t anything to do that day besides meeting up with Chris for lunch. Korea was a tad bit too cold for Felix liking, but it’s still a great place to be.

It has been two weeks in Korea, and Chris visits him every two days since Chris also attended Seoul National University, so they get to hang out every once in a while. College was surprisingly easy, what made it hard was the language barrier since Felix is still not used to speaking Korean, but besides that the lessons were easy and well, it was great.

He looked at his yearly schedule and well, it’s not as jam-packed as he imagined. There aren’t any project open yet for him to sign up, and the lecturers still have their previous student in their current project. Maybe Felix can work part-time just so he won’t get too bored.

Felix sighed for the nth time that day. His studies and lectures were surprisingly easy (“_No surprise there, Lixie, you’re a child prodigy.”, “Shut up Chris, you sound like a proud parent.”, “Maybe I am!”)_ and those two weeks went by like a breeze. Felix checked his laptop again, opening his university blog in case any project from different faculty might need his talents. Engineer, technical-analyst, hacker, whatever you need. He scrolls the website idly and decided that there’s none that really need his abilities.

Getting bored with the scenery, and that Chris won’t be visiting him for another half-an-hour, Felix shut his laptop and decided to head for the Campus Library. He exited his dorm before sending a quick text to Chris to inform the elder on his whereabouts. The library was surprisingly emptier than usual, but then again, not much students visits the library on Sundays.

He registered his name on the entry book and settled by a table near the window, dropping his bag unceremoniously beside him until a loud thud reminded him that his LAPTOP A.K.A. HIS LIFE is inside his backpack, automatically he cringed.

“Ah, shit…” Felix mumbled in english.

He leaned down from his chair to gently pick his laptop from his bag and saw a paper. Curious, Felix ignored his laptop and went to grab the paper—which turned out to be a brochure.

The writings are bold and the word ‘FOR HIRE’ is emblazoned brightly in the front. Felix immediately perked up and made a quick skim-reading for the requirements.

** _FOR HIRE!_ **

_Hi! You, yes you! We are looking for someone with a talent in computer-science and basic engineering and computer programming! The whole Tony Stark package. If you feel you are qualified, there are somethings we require more for you:_

_-Bravery_

_-Supports mutant rights_

_-Ready in face of any danger_

_And also there are some risks in working with us, such as:_

_-incineration_

_-amputation_

_-electrification_

_If you feel like you are brave enough for this job, please contact us!_

_P.S: it pays XXXXXX won per-job you’ll do, and any equipment will be supplied form us!_

_Please contact: Bambam +878XXXXXXX_

“Okay weird…” Felix mumbled but the high price actually sways him a little. There are no company labeled on it and Felix felt that it was all a bit shady, but he needs—no, he wants the money. And a job. Life is getting more and more boring.

Felix flip the brochure and the backside has the same writings. He frowned, either these people are trying to be discreet or they’re just not creative.

“Hey Lixie!” He heard Chris, and watched as the other boy jogged silently towards him. He was wearing a ratty old jeans and a black shirt. Felix frowned at his cousin, more precisely at the darkness under his eyes, matching his shirt. Either Chan is up all night studying or just, well… awake.

“Did someone punched you or something? Those bags under your eyes are darker than your soul Chris.” Felix said, glaring accusingly at Chris, who smiled sheepishly.

The elder boy pulled the seat beside him and settled down before answering Felix, “I’m finding no loops to get mutant’s their rights to use powers when needed.” Chris said, frowning, “Woojin’s too busy teaching the kids basic training to help me out right now, so it’s double work for me.” He huffed.

“Just don’t forget to take care of yourself Chris.” Felix said dead serious, and then Chris’ eye soften and he cooed, he fucking cooed at felix and patted his head as if he was—a baby?!

“That’s so sweet Lixie, I’m the one who’s supposed to say that to you, but sure, I won’t forget to take care of myself.” He said, grinning widely.

Felix let Chris pat his head, “You’re acting too much like my Ma it’s so unsettling Chris.” He mumbled, but Chris just tilted his head and gave him a judging look. His eyes flicked at Felix’s hand and caught the paper he was holding, immediately his eyes widen.

“What is that?” He asked.

“What? Oh, this? Dunno, it fell and I just grabbed it.” Felix said.

Chris immediately snatched it away from his hand and examined the paper thoroughly, and annoyed look plastered on his face. “Oh god… No, no Lee Know no.” He mumbled. “Who would even say… Oh god.” He kept on mumbling and flicking the paper.

“Do you know these guys, Chris?” He asked.

“Yeah, unfortunately I do. It’s from JYP Academy, my friend—Minho, he made it. That’s why it’s so….” He said, cringing a bit, “But anyway, aside from ugly designs and weird promotions, yes, we do need—“

Felix screech and waved his arm around while Chris stumbled backwards in surprise, “Why didn’t you say so! I was looking for a project and the fact that I’m going to be hanging out with you and other mutants! _Oh my—“_

“_SHHHHH_!!!”

Felix and Chris clamped their mouth shut as the Librarian glared at them angrily. Chan grab ahold of Felix’s arm to stop the boy from wringing it aggressively and attracting unwanted attention. They both lowered their heads and Felix begin to ramble again.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” He glared accusingly.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I don’t want to mix you with them.” He said, smiling sadly, “Weird right? I‘m in International Relations focusing on mutants-human relations and I won’t let my cousin near my mutant friends.” He mumbled.

“You’re a fucking hypocrite.” Felix deadpanned.

“Don’t cuss at me.” Chris frowned and Felix mumbled out an apology, “But yeah, you can say that. Because, well, even though I’m trying to win the argument for mutant’s rights to use their powers, it’s still in a way—dangerous. I’d die before I let anything hurt my family.” Chris said worriedly.

Felix frowned and put a hand on Chris’ shoulder, “I’ll be fine, _Hyung_.” He said, stressing on the hyung. “I can take care of myself.” He said.

“I know that, I don’t doubt you.” He smiled, “And it does not mean I doubt my friends either—it’s just, we have enemies, Lixie. And when you side with us, there will be others who’ll try to hurt you and put you in danger. There will be people with opinions that contradict yours, they might be silent about it or they might act on it. Being my cousin is one thing, but directly working under JYP? That’s something else.” He said.

Felix felt like his skin was crawling. He never thought of this. That he might become a target.

“I’d take you in for the job Felix, and I know you are more than qualified for this.” Chris said, “But do think about the consequences.” He continued on, Felix knows that there is fear in his eyes and Chris has seen it, hence why the boy is rubbing Felix’ arm while Felix’s hands dangle uselessly between his knees.

“I never thought about it that way.” Felix said,

“Being a mutant isn’t always about using and controlling your power. You’ll get enemies, the stronger you are the bigger the stakes are. It might not be radical protestors, or paranoid people, it could be the government fraction that condemns mutant or just other mutants.” The elder said with a calm tone while Felix nodded numbly.

Apparently the brochure wasn’t joking about the risks, and Felix is stuck. It’d be cool to hang out with mutants and FINALLY working on a project with an addition of some money, but to put a target on himself sounds unwise. Sure, he has Chris but he can’t burden Chris even more.

“Think about it, Lix. If you’re sure enough, you can go with me to the mansion and meet the Director.”

And Felix did think it through.

He spent the rest of the day with Chris, hanging out and just chilling, trying out more Korean food. By night-time he’s back in his dorm and after taking a quick shower he immediately jumped on to his bed and picked up his phone. Felix thought about calling his mother about the job. It’d be nice to have something to work on, he wouldn’t know what the job might entail but he needs a distraction. Working there means being close to Chris too, and having more friends, not that he’s having any trouble earning friends. And as a plus, he gets to hang out with mutants! He never told this to Chris but he was a part of the Mutant Rights Activists in Australia, along with his parents and Chris’s parents, but there aren’t many mutants that have stepped out in Australia, so it would give Felix quite an experience. And perhaps he’s also a nerd so…

Yeah, it’d be cool.

And the additional money would be very nice, he can finally earn money on his own, the first steps of being an independent young man. SO Felix dialed his mother, and after a few rings, his mother picked up.

“_Lixie babe, such a rare occurrence for you to phone me first, but you have to be quick honey, I’ve got some things to do_.” His ma said quickly and Felix just smiled softly, pressing the phone harder to his ear.

“Yeah, its okay ma, sorry for bothering you anyways. So Chris gave me a job offer.”

“_Oh honey really? That’s so nice of him! What’s the job_?”

“I don’t know yet, something to do about technical difficulties in that place where he works. As in, JYP Academy. The School for Mutants.”

“_That’s great! You should take it_!” His mom said enthusiastically.

“I know, but, Ma, Chris said it’s not safe, I could gain enemies or something like that. Even though Korea is pretty open with mutants, there are still people who disagree—“

“_Felix, I know you’re worried. But nothing have ever deterred you from what you believe in. I understand the risks, do you think attending the activist protest for mutant rights in Australia doesn’t scare me, Lix? One of those cops could have a slip on his finger and shot us_.”

Felix gulped at the thought, no, he never thought about it that way.

“_I trust you can handle yourself son. I know I trust you and your father does too. It’d be a good experience for you anyways._”

Felix blinked, “So, you’re like—fine with it? I mean, you won’t even let me live in an apartment!”

“_You could be doing drugs and_—“

“Oh my god, ma!” Felix hissed, burying his face in the pillow. “That’s crazy.” He mumbled.

“_I’m paranoid, Lixie. Besides, if you work there you’ll be close to Chris right? All the more reasons_.” His mother said.

“Alright, alright. Thanks ma, I’ll take it and try my best.”

_“Okay honey, I love you so much, your da too, send my love to Chris_—“ and she proceed to make kissy noises in the phone and Felix scrunch his nose in disgust.

“Right, right, thank you so much mum—and yes! Okay, _fiiiine_, I love you too! Okay, bye!”

Felix threw his phone and grinned happily. A green light from his ma means a green light from his parents, and Chris is pretty sure Felix will get the job once he meet JYP.

**To: kangaroo bro**

_hey Chris, ma said ok, and im totes on board_

Felix texted Chris, grinning while he wait for a reply. He decided to turn on the laptop and watch something. He put on some Korean news to help him with his language and the topic intrigues him. Something about a rogue group of mutants attacking some Government facility and a crazy guy wearing red tights calling himself spiderman. His phone beeped and Felix opened it.

**From: other mom**

_thats cool! say thank you to auntie from me_

_if you’re free tomorrow we can go_

**To: other mom**

_Yeeesss im free 2moro we can go_

**From: other mom**

_bring some clean clothes, might as well sleep there_

Felix grinned and after replying an ok to his cousin, he slept like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE PLOT I SWEAR!!!

“You’re Chan’s cousin.”

Felix stopped in his track, nearly crashing into an aesthetic looking vase, surprised to have anyone wandering around the Mansion, since Chris explicitly told him that it was time for class so no one would be around and Felix is free to venture around until Chris and the Headmister (Director? Principle? Dean?) Get back and have a proper job interview with him. So Felix naturally begin to dissect a way to explain to whoever it is that’s calling him about how it was a mistake for Chris to leave him alone. So much for Australian brotherhood loyalty, psshh.

So the young Australian slowly turned around, and came face to face with a man, way taller and buffer than him or Chris, with a sharp jaw and crinkly eyes. He was smiling softly and Felix felt himself relax, “Uh, yeah, I’m Chris— Chan hyung’s cousin.” He said, scratching his head awkwardly while the man stared at him, Felix let out an awkward laugh and smiled, “I’m Lee Felix, or Yongbok— that’s my Korean name but I don’t really use it anyways.” Finishing his lame ass self-introductory by offering a hand.

The other man smiled back softly (again! why is everyone so nice here? felix thought) and took Felix’s hand with a very, very firm grip, “Nice to meet you Felix, I’m Woojin.” He said, grinning a bit, and oh Chris mentioned him teaching or something. “Chan has been talking about you coming here for the past weeks.” He added, and Felix laughed sheepishly.

“That’s a very Chan thing to do.” He said, sighing tiredly.

“It is. Anyways, why are you touring the house alone? Did you get lost or something?” Woojin asked raising an eyebrow. Felix just shrugged while glancing around the room, is he lost?

“Nah, Chan hyung had some business to attend to so he told me to wander around all I want. I’m not even sure I’m lost.” Felix answered, while the older boy (is he older? He looks older, at least he’s Chan hyung’s age) just snorted.

“Well, classes are almost finished. You can go wait in the kitchen if you want to eat, or you can come with me to meet the others, they’re currently in the training room.” Woojin-hyung (yes, hyung) offered and Felix perked up at the mention of others. Is he really going to meet other people who is blessed with genetic mutations? While using they’re mutations? That is clearly what the training room is for, right? To test out you so, so friggin cool abilities— Wait, is Woojin hyung also a mutant? Is it even alright for him to go a training fucking room where he’s just a meek human? Felix’s is barely immune to mosquito bites, let alone lasers. Felix began to feel somewhat embarrassed for no reason.

“Yeah, uh, sure.” Felix said, waving his hand dismissively, “But I haven’t got to meet Mr Park so I don’t really know if I have clearance to wonder around besides the common ground.” He said sheepishly.

“Nah, it’s fine. Chan told me you’re here for hire to help with the technical and electronics issues?” Woojin-hyung asked. Felix nodded eagerly, yes, he might be an undergrad but he has enough resume on workshops, seminars and project that deemed him able to work on a high scaling technological firm, so yeah, he’s pretty adequate for this job. “Great, so let’s go. There’s a lot of tech upgrades that need to be done in the training room anyways, so might take a glance.”

So both of them walk silently towards the training room. Apparently, Felix have wandered into the second living room (how big is this place?) and the walked back, passing the main room where he first walked in, and along the hall way until Felix came face to face with an elevator. Woojin pressed the button and they entered, later descending down about five floors, then exiting to a bright metallic hallway, completely different from the woody, homey atmosphere of the Mansion.

“Crikey.” Felix said, “This is unexpected.” He muttered while Woojin just laughed.

“I know, right? No on would’ve expected this in a normal looking mansion.” Woojin said as they walked along the hallway. Felix would like to say that the mansion isn’t normal looking either (it’s waaaaaaaay too big to be true) but finds that it’s not really nice to insult the place you’ve been living in after meeting the guy for like 2 secs.

As they walked, Felix noticed that he’s hearing things like loud explosions and zapping but only faintly, perhaps it was his fanboy mind being too active. Finally there was this metal door, and Woojin pressed the button. They were greeted by the sight of a somewhat modernized locker room in highschool. There were two doors, one straight ahead and the other on the side. The sounds got louder and maybe it wasn’t Felix’s imagination. Woojin led them to the side door and there was room, like a control panel behind a studio, there sat a lazy looking boy, slouched in a chair while munching on pizza.

“Hey, Minnie.” Woojin greeted. The boy scowled and was prepared to say something nasty (probably, they can never know now) but stopped as his eyes darted to Felix.

“Who’s this?” He said instead.

His tone wasn’t unwelcoming, per se, it was just, straight up, like he didn’t want any bullshit and Felix had to respect the kid.

“Can’t you be any nicer..” Woojin sighed, and Felix felt for the man.

“I’m Lee Felix. I’m Chan hyung’s cousin?” He asked, confused at himself for feeling somewhat insecure in front of this not scary looking boy.

“Oh. He’s been talking about you for—“

“— _weeks_, yeah, I know, Woojin hyung kinda mentioned it earlier, anyways, it’s nice to meet you.” Felix said. The boy fixed him an amused look.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you too. I’m Seungmin, Woojin hyung’s younger half brother. Different dad.” He said, and he could hear Woojin sigh.

“Oh, cool.” Felix shrugged, “So, what do you do?”

“Hm, not much, in case you haven’t notice this gigantic ass of glass panel before me, just watching the others holler around in the training field like monkeys without brain cells. Actually, scratch that, monkey have braincells, they _don’t_.” Seungmin said without any hesitation while looking way, way, way too bored. And finally his words catch up with Felix and he turned his head towards the glass panel so fast that he might get a whiplash.

“_Holy shit_!” He said in english.

Because he’s staring at a make up battle field, with fires and all and drones zapping around. There seemed to be two teams, one in all black and the other is wearing grey color. Things was moving so rapidly that Felix thought he might fall down because his head is spinning so fast and all of this is just so cool.

“I see you’re a nerd.” Seungmin grinned boyishly, and Felix does not have the shame to be ashamed.

“I’m proud of what I am.” Felix said dramatically putting a hand over where his heart is (and he can obviously hear Woojin snorting and muttering something along the lines of “_Children these days_.” But whatever).

“Old people cannot relate, shut up hyung.” Seungmin said without so much as glancing his brother. “It really is cool, right? But trust me it gets boring after the fifth time.” The other boy said, waving his hand dismissively.

“Still! Even in Australia there isn’t much going so to see it live is just, mind blowing!” Felix said, completely in awe, he’s aware that he’s rocking back and forth in his heels but Felix doesn’t give a damn.

“Well, immerse yourself.” Seungmin said, Felix turned around to grin and came face to face with Woojin, all geared up in a black suite much like the ones they’re using on the training ground. He grinned at Felix and gave him a salute, before going to the other room, and a few seconds later emerging into the battle field.

“Wow, your hyung’s got super powers...” Felix said, forgetting his earlier intention to ask Woojin about it.

Seungmin nodded absent mindedly, a hard look on his face, “He does... it’s not conventional, how he developed it—“ Seungmin paused and cringed, “—anyways, what are you?” Seungmin asked, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

Felix squared himself up and looking Seungmin right in the eye, “Gay.” He said proudly.

Seungmin stared at him back, looking unimpressed as hell and Felix panic, Seungmin’s pretty cool but is he like— “Not something I need to know since it’s obvious, what I meant was like, do you have any mutations?” He asked clarified.

Felix felt himself flustered, oh what a good first day, but then he grinned and shrugged, “Nah, not me. Doesn’t really run in the family.” He explained, “I’m here for technical back up, actually, just got hired thanks to Chan hyung. How about you?” He asked. He don’t know what Woojin’s powers are, but usually family have a similar power.

Seungmin smirked at him, “I don’t really have any preferences.” He said and Felix laughed at what Seungmin was insinuating, “Well to answer your vague question, if being sarcastic is a super power than that’s it. But I guess I don’t need mutations to be sarcastic and rude.” Seungmin grinned, and oh! Another human in the house! Felix felt somewhat reassured, and he can’t help but smile back at Seungmin.

“Cool.” He said, and both boys went back to watch the scene unfolding.

Now there are four against four. The grey team, Felix observed, is all for attack. There is a handsome looking guy (at least Felix thinks he’s handsome from the distance) with real, gigantic angel wings, flying back and forth, causing a distraction and the fire to spread around. Then there was another dude, buff and well built, withstanding everything thrown at him. He was advancing forwards towards the black suited guys territory without even an ounce of hesitation because he kept running forward, and by the looks of it he’s cackling and suddenly taking of his shirt (what?). Another one is a girl, she opened her mouth and people around them immediately ducks down.

“Woah, it’s like black canary.” Felix chimed in.

“Oh, that? Sonars, come in pretty handy. That’s Momo, by the way.” Seungmin said, and Felix just nodded, still at awe that the scene before him.

The last member from the grey team is a tall and lithe boy with dark hair, who stood calmly in the back, watching the scene unfolds silently.

“Who’s that? In the back?” Felix asked.

Seungmin swivels his chair to glance at the person Felix was asking, “That’s Minho-hyung. He charmspeaks people so there isn’t much he can do in a battle field, but Woojin hyung insists that he trains in case he had to be in this sort of situation.” Seungmin explained.

Felix nodded and started to observe the black team, “What’s your hyung’s power anyways?”

“He’s like—“ Seungmin paused, “—He can extract claws, and heals very quickly.” He said.

“Metal claws?” Felix blanched as he sees Woojin’s hyung slashing the indestructible dude with his glinting, shimmering, shiny metal claws.

“It wasn’t always like that,” There was a pained look on Seungmin’s face, “He didn’t get his powers in an unorthodox way. Something happened and now he’s like this. Can’t say that it was for the better or the worst, but well, he’s that way now.”

Felix glanced at Seungmin and he could not decipher the look on Seungmin’s face. He looked pained and proud at the same time? Felix is guessing they got caught up in something bad and someone must’ve done something to push Woojin hyung’s mutations.

“Sorry for what happened.” Felix said suddenly, Seungmin looks sad and immediately Felix felt guilty, “So uh, can you explain to me—you know, their powers?”

The other boy perked up suddenly and nodded, “Well, we’ll start with the black team. Woojin hyung, you already know. Then there Jisungie, you see, the small orange haired dude? Yeah that’s him, he’s pyrokinetic.”

“Holy moly, he can produce fire from his hands? Like _prince zuko_?” Felix said, eyes widening.

“Yep, that he can do. He cannot set himself aflame though, but he’s also immune to fire, so there’s a plus. Then there’s Changbin hyung, the small, dark haired emo-looking guy.” Seungmin points at something zapping back and forth, literally moving way to fast for Felix’s eye to catch on.

“I can’t see him, he’s just a blur?”

“Exactly, he has super speed.” Seungmin said, “Fast enough to create a mini tornado, and to save you from a bullet.” Felix’ eye can only widen after the description and continued to follow the intermittent blur. “Next, there’s Jihyo noona.” Seungmin explained, pointing at another girl, “She controls the weather.”

Suddenly there was a long beep and the lights flashed red that felix was so surprised he jumped, knocking of his chair, and all the activity in the training room stopped. The light turned on and it was way bright in the training room, no longer sporting fire and destruction, but just a normal looking –albeit messy and half burnt room.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“Training is over, classes are done.” Seungmin said, “No other activity is allowed in the training room after 4 o’clock.” He said, “I don’t know why but I’d rather not get into a hassle with JYP-nim.” He shrugged, standing up and pressing various button on the panel, slowly shutting down the training room. “Come one Lix, I’ll introduce you to the others.”

Felix suddenly felt nervous and inadequate, but he swallowed down any self-doubt, Chris (Chan’s?) word of encouragement ringing in his head like a wakeup call, and the fact that Seungmin is a human made him feel safer, he’s never met so much mutants in his life. So both of them exited the panel room, entering the changing room that is now bustling with energy.

_“Yah, Jackson oppa, you were being so crazy!”_

_“Shut up, you were just weak and soft-hearted.”_

_“Mark-hyung, see what I did there! You saw it right?!”_

_“Sure, you were great Jisungie.”_

_“I must look good standing over there, doing absolutely nothing.”_

_“Minho, we’ve talked about this_.”

What a mess, Felix thought as they banter back and forth, Felix must’ve thought the same because he sighed before speaking up. “You were all great guys.” Seungmin chimed in, suddenly all attention was turned to both of them and Felix felt his heart dropped for some reasons unclear.

“Seungminnie! Did you see what I did there?” The buff man said, he had a very handsome face, and was grinning ear to ear at Seungmin who just nodded automatically.

“I saw you alright Jackson hyung, though there’s no need to rip off training clothes.” Seungmin said in an exasperated manner while the elder laughed heartily and ruffled Seungmin’s hair, then he glanced at Felix with a curious look, “Anyways, I’m here to introduce you all to someone.” He said, noticing Jackson’s curious glance.

“Oh! Is it Channie hyung’s cousin!” The boy with orange hair said, he was smiling brightly, looking somewhat like a squirrel and suddenly he’s already face to face with Felix and Felix can feel that he literally radiates with heat and warmth. Suddenly he was pulled back by the charm-speaking guy (_my god that face is model quality!_) who just stared at Felix, not rudely, but just… like, stare?

“I’m sorry about his behavior. He cannot be controlled. I’m Minho.” He said, holding Jisung (Right?) by the cuff of his neck.

“Yeah, hi, uh— nice to meet you Minhyung—Minho! Hyung? Hyung!” Felix squeaked, Minho looked frazzled by his introduction but there was a smirk forming in the corner of his lips. He coughed a bit, because his voice is never that high, “Well, I’m Felix it’s nice to meet you all.” He said, and after a pause he bowed down a bit, Chan had taught him customary Korean greetings and he was not about to let his cousin down. He then stood straighter but continue to train his eyes on the ground, way too scared to look up because he felt embarrassing.

“_There’s no need to bow down if it is too awkward_.” Someone said in English and Felix looked up in surprise only to stare at the handsome man with angel wings. Literally, this dude is an angel. Shock at this man’s beauty must’ve shown in his face because the man chuckled lightly.

“Yah Mark, look at what you turned him into!” The buff man said, “Anyways, _I’m Jackson_,” He said in English, “_And that angel over there is Mark-hyung_.” He said.

They all continued the introduction and Felix felt less, and less awkward, but really there’s erally one guy that intrigues Felix. A certain short male with black hair and sharp features who seemed to be brooding quietly in the back. He must’ve notice Felix staring because he finally moved forward.

“Hi, I’m Changbin, that’s Jisung and we’re both are very close friends with Channie. You’re the only thing he talks about for weeks, so thank god we finally get to meet you in person.” He said, introducing himself and Felix can only stare dumbly. By this point Felix knows his blushing, what thehell? So Felix did the logical thing and nodded back, shaking his hand while Jisung continued to explain how Chan told them about Felix in rapid fire Korean that Felix can barely understand, but he nods along anyways. Minho gave up on holding Jisung back and just walked away to stand beside Woojin.

“It’s so great to finally put a face to the name!” He had said. The girl introduce themselves to, being overly motherly towards Felix, (“_He’s not a baby, Jihyo.”, “Shut up Mark oppa, I know you want to cuddle him too.”, “Even I want to cuddle him.”, “Binnie-hyung! The betrayal I feel!”, “Stop being so dramatic you guys…”_). Woojin just laughed at the whole situation while explaining that they’ve already met. It seemed like Jackson, Jisung and Changbin all shared one brain cell.

All introductions aside, they left the training room and fell into a relaxing conversation.

“What brought you here?” Changbin blurted suddenly, catching Felix off guard, “I uh, sorry that was very blunt.”He remedied, staring at Felix sheepishly.

_Oh god he is cute_.

Felix panics for a beat before wriggling his arms awkwardly, “No, no it’s fine. You can ask away.”

He continued to stare at Felix for a moment and the young Australian felt all so hot suddenly, then finally Changbin decided to speak, “Chan hyung rambled all about you being a tech genius and declining MIT, but now you’re here in Korea, and even more surprisingly here. In the academy." He added curiously, his dark eyes trained at Felix who coughed awkwardly.

“I did, well, I mean, I am sort of a tech genius?” He said, unassured himself.

“I think you’re more like a child prodigy. Chan-hyung explained how you hack into many governmental system and that you’re basically Iron Man.” Changbin said, grinning mischievously at Felix who blushed. He felt like dancing all of sudden for no reason.

“Uh-oh, are you going to ask me to hack into something..?” Felix asked suddenly, panicking for a bit and totally not feeling like dancing any more. Changbin just laughed out loud, earning them curious glances from the other.

“No, god no. I don’t need hacking, I’m fast enough to do anything on my own.” He said proudly, smiling boyishly at Felix and Felix could feel his heart melt a bit. _Oh gawd, this place is filled with so many attractive people I might just die, oh god_.

“Stop bragging about your masculinity, you still sleep with plushies.” Jisung chimed in, giving Changbin a stinky look.

“You even name your plushie you gigantic softie.” Seungmin added without mercy.

Changbin raised his hand to whoop Suengmin who cowers under Mark-hyung’s wings and gave Changbin a stinky eye, “See Felix? Do you get why I’m being nice to you? I need new friends! Don’t stay here unless you want to suffer! Even Minho hyung’s stare is enough to annoy me!” Changbin groaned and glare at both boys, Minho raised a perfect eyebrow at Changbin who groaned in annoyance.

“We’re friends?” Jisung said, in a mocking tone and Felix laughed.

“That’s it you abominable squirrel!”

Changbin suddenly disappeared from his side and with a whoosh he’s back. Jisung was already on the ground, red faced and surprised. Seungmin face palmed, Minho immediately laughed an ugly hyena laugh, while the girls, seemingly unbothered, walked away. Jackson and Mark both have a surprised look on their face, and it didn’t take long before Jackson laughed.

“See, this is why Chan leave me to handle you all. You’re all a menace.” Woojin said, not looking happy at the slightest, Mark patted Woojin lightly on the back with a sympathetic look on his face.

“Chan hyung knows he has power over us, but he chose to make you suffer because you can’t say no to him, hyung.” Seungmin said exasperatedly, pulling Jisung up to his feet and holding him in a hug, restraining him from going at Changbin, while Woojin splutters at Seungmin’s word.

“He should’ve left me in charge.” Minho chimed in, shrugging lightly.

“And have you command us to grovel at your feet? No way in hell princess!” Changbin yelled, and Minho looked as if he was about to jump on Changbin but Seungmin pulled on his collar. Then Minho, Changbin and Jisung all talked quickly, either insulting each other or whatever Felix still isn’t that good with Korean with Woojin holding back Changbin while Seungmin stared at them with a deadpanned expression, then suddenly said something insulting and then all three of them were now yelling back at Seungmin. He should feel weirded out, and left out, but oddly the sight was enough to somehow give him a bubbly feeling of anticipation and warmth. He want to join in their banter in the near future.

“Still want to stay here, Felix-ah?” Jackson said, hiding his mouth behind his palm, clearly still laughing.

Felix glanced at his surrounding, all of them staring back at him, wondering what his comment would be. Then Changbin offered him a grin, and Felix can’t fight the smile blooming in his face.

“Sure, after all, Changbin-hyung needs new friends.”

\--

Hyunjin was running late, he knows this. His ‘_swimming lessons’_ supposed to end at around 4 (his agreement with Yugyeom and Bambam hyung when it is school day) but it ended at five, and so he swung all the way to JYP Mansion as fast as he could, no longer taking the bus, he’s not planning on missing out a dinner with his friends, especially when Jisung said he has some new information he needed to share.

SO yeah, shamelessly, still in his glorious spidey suit, he swung all the way across town to the edges, where it is finally green fields. When he had lost all tall building for him to swing, Hyunjin ran.

_It’s okay, it’s work out, maybe you’ll be in a situation one day where you had to run across this surprising beautiful and calming fields—ah damn I’m getting tired, wish I had Changbin hyung’s powers, ugh._

So he ran and ran, and finally after 20 minutes of just running (which is so boring) he finally arrived in front of the gate.

“Made it!” He fist bump the air like the real weirdo he is. Hyunjin was still gasping for air when he reached the door, immediately putting on his jacket and wearing his loose pants to hide his former attire. He checked on his web slingers and all the webs were already used. “Gonna ask Wonpil-hyung for new one then…” He hummed, but to be honest, Hyunjin can make it himself but nagging Wonpil is way more fun and the fact that the elder just makes it without any questions really saves time for Hyunjin, his thoughts were interrupted when the door bursts open.

“You’re late, Jinnie. Yugyeom is five seconds away from grabbing the car keys.” The man said. He has a thin frame, a pretty face and a constant annoyed look plastered on his face. “Thank god Jaebum hyung had the decency to let you eat with us instead of children your age.” He said.

Hyunjin grinned sheepishly, “I’m sorry, got lost track of time in swim practice—“ Bambam just raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, “and it won’t happen again Bam-hyung!” Hyunjin said sweetly.

“You say that every Friday, and yet here you are. Shame on you Hwang, and shame on me for believing in you.” Bambam said, stepping away to let Hyunjin in, and the young boy gave him finger guns, and Bambam dabs. _Oh god_. “That’s right, witness me dab and suffer. Ha, go on and cry to Chan.” He said.

Hyunjin shuddered and immediately leave the eccentric man, he’s seen Bambam dabs way too many times that it is engraved in his poor, poor, brain (or how Seungmin would like to say “_Your brain cell that is shared with Changbin hyung and Jisungie, how dare you assume you have a brain_.”), walking upstairs to his room to clean himself up before dinner. After having a quick but decent bath, Hyunjin shoved his spidey suit under his bed and grabbed his phone.

Hyunjin does not go to school in JYP, obviously not, he’s starting his second year in college, but in weekends he goes to JYP Mansion, not for class, but to train his mutations. He’s applied here for two years already since he was in high-school, and Hyunjin can only say it was the best thing he ever fought for against his parents. Usually, dinner for children who’s still in high-school and junior-high who stays there begins at six, and the adults eat later around seven or eight, depending their mood (or arrival, they’re very busy with missions) but somehow him, Jisung and Seungmin have to eat with the younglings (“_Once you act like a proper adult, you can eat with the adults all the time.”, “JB-hyung please—“, “You heard me. You still eat dino nuggest for god-sakes._”)

He exited his door and hurled into seomeone, he must be so tired that his spidey senses weren’t giving him any warning. “Oh, god, sorry! Didn’t see you there!” He said, the he was staring at a stranger’s face. The boy was blonde, with a small and cute face and he had freckles.

“No, man, I’m sorry too, should’ve seen where I was going.” He grinned sheepishly voice surprisingly deep that Hyunjin just blinked owlishly for a while, before nodding. Is this a new student?

“You’re new here? Have you had dinner?” He asked.

The boy shook his head, “Pretty much new, but I’m not here as a student, I’m Felix, Chan hyung’s cousin.” He explained and Hyunjin mouth shaped into an ‘o’, (“_You look ugly like that Hwang, shut your mouth.”, “Aw, Minnie! Is that a way of saying I look handsome most of the times?”.)_

“Oh, hi Felix! Chan hyung has been talking about you for ages! I’m Hyunjin.” Hyunjin said excitedly, Felix offered his hand which Hyunjin shook. “So, uh, you had dinner?” Hyunjin asked again, while Felix smiled brightly and nodded.

“I’ve had dinner, so I’m going to rest for a bit in Chan hyung’s room, and well… It’s nice to meet you, Hyunjin.” He said, grinning.

Hyunjin just nodded and waved at Felix. Who knew Chan hyung’s cousin is taller than Chan hyung, Hyunjin thought with a snicker. He padded down the stairs and bounded to the dining room. Surprisingly, the room is not as crowded as he thought it’d be.

In the far end of the table sat Jaebum hyung, looking bored and probably wanting to kill everyone else at the table. On his right side sat Jihyo noona who looked equally bored and annoyed, and on his left side sat Yugyeom-hyung, who’s singing some random western song on top of his lungs with a very off-pitch voice. Beside Jihyo noona was Youngjae hyung, who is laughing at Yugyeom, and beside him is a tired looking Bambam who’s holding up his spoon and posing. Then Nayeon noona beside Yugyeom who’s already half asleep, across her is Seungmin, and that’s it.

“Hyunjin!” Nayeon said, as he entered the room, apparently not that asleep yet. Hyunjin smiled at the older girl, and pulled a seat beside Seungmin, who is barely looking up from his phone. At her voice, Yugyeom and Bambam perked up and Hyunjin nodded discreetly at them.

“Hey noona.” Hyunjin greeted back. The girl smiled softly and then her head lolled sideways—well, she’s already sleeping again. “Where are the others?” Hyunjin asked.

“What?” Seungmin raised a distracted eyebrow, eyes focused on his phone to play whatever games it is.

“Where’s Chan-hyung? Woojin-hyung, Minho-hyung—“

“Chan is out with JYP. They have been since the evening. Woojin-hyung and the others have already eaten and now they’re gossiping somewhere in the library. Jackson and Mark-hyung is putting the other kids to sleep, I guess.” He explained.

“And you’re here? Aw, were you waiting up on me?” Hyunjin teased which had an immediate effect. Seungmin blushed and he stepped on Hyunjin’s foot mercilessly, Hyunjin, with his spider senses and all—_howled_, and proceed to jump so that he was now crouching upside down on the ceiling. He knocked out his chair and the sound had everyone cringing, but the fact that he’s hanging upside down barely made any of them flinch.

“For goodness sakes, Hyunjin get _down_.” Jaebum hyung growled from where he was seated and Hyunjin can already hear various metals creaking because Jaebum is more wound up _than usual_ for whatever reason, and ready to stab hyunjin with different types of kitchen silverware. Hyunjin gulped and dropped from the ceiling, lifting up his chair and taking a seat beside Seungmin.

“Sorry hyung, Seungmin was being mean.” Hyunjin mumbled, he glared sideways at the other boy and Seungmin didn’t look apologetic at all. “_Seungmean_.” He hissed after a beat, and Seungmin just glared at him threateningly that Hyunjin flinched.

“Aw, you don’t need to be so stiff just because JYP took Channie instead of you!” Nayeon hollered suddenly. Hyunjin watched Jaebum’s scowled deepens, but Nayeon stared him down instead.

“Hyung, if you scowl you’ll get older waaaay sooner!” Yugyeom chimed in. “See? I can practically see the lines engraving itself in your face!” Yugyeom said. Jaebum flicked his hand and all of Yugyeom cutlery set fell on the floor.

“Ha! Do it again!” Youngjae yelled, laughing at Yugyeom’s annoyed face.

“Can’t we just eat? You’re being moody again hyung, is your period early?” Bambam said, glaring at Jaebum. The eldest lift his wrist but Jihyo slammed the table first.

“Since none of you are acting like you don’t have any sense of self preservation,” She paused and glared at all of them, “I’ll be the logical, sane person here, representing other peoples who actually have brain, and I will say— _stop it_.” She huffed, “Let’s not use powers in the dining room and let’s eat. And stop making jokes about period, Bambam.”

Hyunjin wanted to stand and gave a standing applause to Jihyo, and Seungmin looked like he would too, while Nayeon stared at the girl proudly. Youngjae and Yugyeom looked sheepish while Bambam hollered out _‘Yaaaaaassss queen_!’ and Jaebum hyung does not even look embarrassed.

“Right, sorry for losing control but the devils surround me and I can barely do so much.” Jaebum said dryly, “Let’s eat.”

So they eat, and chatter like _normal person_. Hyunjin was glad that he joined the adults for dinner because he has an endless pit for a stomach and the fact there aren’t many people at the table means less competition. So he piled up rice, after rice, chicken after chicken, and vegetables. He knows if he does not eat his vegetable Chan hyung will know and the Australian dude will flip.

“Why do you like swimming so much?” Seungmin asked suddenly. Hyunjin, caught off guard, choked on his food, after some coughing he swallowed down, while Seungmin opted to just eat noodles and watch as Hyunjin choke on his food.

“I’ve been, uh, I’ve been doing it since I was in elementary school. Keeps me grounded.” He said, then immediately adding, “I always thought my mutations will be like—water based.” Hyunjin shrugged.

“What, like having gills and shit?” Seungmin said, his face cringing, and Hyunjin himself cringe internally at the thought of having gills, it may be cool but odd at the same time. “What are you, aquaman?”

Hyunjin glared and flicked the other boy’s forehead. “Maybe. I don’t know. Aquaman doesn’t have gills, loser. It could be that or whatever, but I never thought I’d be freaking spider-boy. It’s weird enough that I can only, uh, stick to walls and have super strength. And fast healing.” He said awkwardly, “Like a lizard. Not a spider.” Hyunjin added for good measures.

“First of all I’m not a loser, you are.” Seungmin said, his face scrunching cutely and, well—_okay_ _then_, Seungmin is not a loser, Hyunjin is. “Second of all, it’d be very weird if you have like a gigantic tail—“ Seungmin stopped, “—that can fall off at anytime you feel danger, and then you grow it again—“

“_Gross_.”

“—I know, right? But really lizardboy? Probably cooler than spiderman.” Seungmin said, ending his rant.

“You make no sense. And spiderman is the best, Lizardboy sucks.” Hyunjin sighed into his food, as he decided to ignore Seungmin who’s being weird, (yet again, but it’s not like Hyunjin had the guts to say it so his face, because he’s such a loser and a sucker for Seungmin) and continue to shovel down food down his throat, too which he choked again and Seungmin decided that he is a real med-student and had to hit him very hard in the back until his airway is working again.

Here he was as Hwang Hyunjin, not daring to make a move on Seungmin, acting like his loser self while Spiderman—yes, Spiderman gets to have Seungmin personally patch him up, flirt with the young med student and even kiss him! (Though the next meeting after the kiss Seungmin had shamelessly slapped him and called him indecent before patching up his wounds)

“Slow down, Hyunjin.” Jaebum sighs, and then he was frowning again, and with the flick of his wrist a metal cup fly towards Hyunjin, to which the boy gracefully accept. Jaebum didn’t crack a smile but his gaze softens, and Hyunjin felt his heart swells. He knows that beneath all that cold, icy, hard-to-crack personality, Jaebum-hyung is a gigantic softie.

“Why do you boys always forget to grab water.” Jihyo sighed, and drink her own water, as if proving that the adults have the right mind to always drink after eating.

“Thought I’d finally seen the last of you.” Bambam said dryly.

After that, they clean up the dining table, Bambam and Yugyeom on dish washing duty because Jaebum does not want to be bothered by dumb and dumber yet, while Jihyo left to check on the students. Nayeon immediately went to her bedroom probably to sleep, while Youngjae took the couch and begin to watch some random tv-show.

“I met Chan hyung’s cousin.” Hyunjin said as they walked up towards the library, their friend probably being there to gossip. Seungmin nodded, smiling slightly.

“Felix? He’s nice. Well, in general it’s nice to have another human being here.” He hummed.

“Oh, I thought he was mutant.” Hyunjin said frowning, while Seungmin shook his head.

“Nope, he’s not. He’s here to help—well, work with technical issues, whether it is engineering or just like our security mainframe. He’s supposed to meet JYP today, but unfortunately he left with Channie-hyung.” Seungmin explained. “I’m pretty sure he’s exhausted because earlier he meets the 5 year old children and play with them.” Seungmin said, and Hyunjin immediately feels terrorized.

He knows what it’s like to be the baby sitter for the younglings. They may be a school of education ranging from junior high-school to high-school, but recently, they have been accepting to training young mutants, and for Felix to take up such challenge is very, very brave.

“That’s why he looked so tired in the hallway.” Hyunjin said, remembering the tired look on the Aussie’s boy face, though still smiling brightly, a treat that he shared with Chan.

They both entered the library and five pair of eyes stared at them. Jeongin stood and gestured at them to come, he was grinning from ear to ear and his braces shone in the dim light and Hyunjin felt his heart swells bigger than Jackon hyung’s muscles. Hyunjin felt like he wanted to squeeze the death out of the younger boy because of how cute he looked. “You’re finally here hyung! Seungmin hyung had to wait for you for _hours_—“

“I did not wait him up, I had stuff to do.” Seungmin hissed at Jeongin who just smile mischievously, showing all of his braces and his eyes crinkling into crescent moons that Seungmin put a hand on his heart and Hyunjin could only snicker. Everyone is weak for the maknae. Seungmin then sat down next to the maknae and dragged Hyunjin down with him. Jisung literally grabbed on Hyunjin and pulled him into his hug, which is not a problem because Hyunjin love cuddles, and Jisung’s warmth is never unwelcome.

Minho looked annoyed at Hyunjin for hogging his personal human heater and he just stuck his tongue out, to which Hyunjin grinned. Woojin-hyung looked at them exasperatedly but it was clear that he felt happy and light at the moment. Beside him, Changbin sipped his cola but he salutes Hyunjin anyway.

“So, Minnie told me there’s a new gossip.” Hyunjin said.

“Chan hyung’s cousin!” Jeongin said.

“We know, we’ve all met him except you, Innie. That’s why don’t fall asleep in class or else you’ll be given detention.” Changbin chastised, flicking Jeongin’s bangs. The youngest looked sheepish and Changbin hugged him immediately. _Whipped_.

“I have one, actually.” Woojin piped in. “But it’s not, highschool gossips here, it’s something… else?” he looked contemplative for a second.

“Well?” Jisung and Jeongin hissed, going right at Woojin’s face. The eldest huffed in annoyance and pushed both boys backward a bit.

“Well, I heard it from Dahyun.” He started. “You know how she can sense mutants, right?” Woojin hyung asked, and Hyunjin nodded along the others. “Yes well, she went to visit the river, the one where there was the Government Research building. Where I was captive four years ago.” Woojin said, a pained look edging on his face and he looked tense. Hyunjin felt Seungmin shuffled beside him, and then the younger is holding Woojin’s hand with a concerned look on his face.

“Then what?” He prodded gently.

“Well, she felt a sense of… very, very strong mutation. Under the river. Like, in the bottom of the river. It was so strong that she passed out.” Woojin answered, looking confused as hell. Hyunjin suddenly felt cold, very, very cold. His spider senses were tingling and he felt so scared just by a story. He noticed he’s not the only one feeling that way, because Jisung was frozen, and Changbin looked white as sheet. He felt a very strong, and powerful aura neared the library but he shake of the feeling immediately.

He knows that Jisung and Changbin had been in the academy for five years, and Seungmin, Woojin and Jeongin for four years. Him and Minho had been there for only two years. He didn’t really know what happened prior to joining the school.

“What exactly happened there?” Minho piped in. His eyebrow raised prettily and there was a frown etched on his face. Hyunjin wanted to ask the same question but suddenly he lost his guts, the weird strong aura tingled his spider senses again, coming closer, and Hyunjin felt as if he might barf. “I don’t know what happened, and each time I ask someone they always avoid it, even Mark-hyung asked me not to talk about it?” Minho huffed.

Hyunjin watched the eldest in the room glance at Changbin and Jisung, who looked uncomfortable.

Minho narrowed his eye at Jisung, “Were you there?” He asked.

Jisung frowned, and he began to play with the hem of his t-shirt. “I..” He stopped, “Changbin hyung and I—we were there, per se, but…. We didn’t exactly know what happened. We know the other mutants have been freed—“ the gestured at Woojin, “—and that… Jinyoung hyung died.” He said.

There was a long silence ensuing. Changbin entangled himself away from Jeongin to sit by Jisung and pat the younger’s back comfortingly.

Hyunjin have heard of a Jinyoung hyung. It was mentioned sometimes, by Yugyeom, Jackson and the others. He knew the man is dead, that was very clear. He knew that he had amazing telepathic power and some telekinetic abilities. He knew that Jinyoung-hyung is a smart, good looking person. He’s seen his picture on JYP’s study room when he first entered the school, and he’s pretty sure everyone has heard of him.

“What happened that day… Four years ago, it was a blessing and a curse.” Changbin decided. “We had to band together with the brotherhood to free other mutants from the Governmental Research Facility, in the end, the brotherhood turned against us, and the government is still hot on our tails.” Changbin explained, a pained expression on his face while his hand is still firmly placed on Jisung’s shoulder.

“We don’t know what happened down there. But then there was an explosion, the facility sunk inside and the underwater facility broke. People, mutants and humans manage to escape.” He continued on.

Jisung finally looked up, a lost look on his face. “Chan hyung resurfaced and so did Jaebum hyung.” He stopped. “It was a disaster…” He whispered. “But then..” He stopped, Jisung went quiet and so did Changbin. They were both looking down at the floor, Jisung as if he could burn holes into the ground, and Changbin looked so dejected that Hyunjin felt his heart ache. The silence went on and the suspense was killing them, so Hyunjin lifted his arm—

Suddenly the door slammed open and they all jumped.

“_Holy shit_!”

Jeongin teleported somewhere to the edge of the library, Hyunjin—being close to Seungmin, dragged the boy up to the ceiling while he himself is upside down, Changbin ran to the edge of the library, Minho screamed loudly and literally just stumbled backwards, while Jisung had his palms on fire and Woojin had his claws out.

In the doorway stood Chan, and he looked unimpressed. At all.

“You’re all supposed to be sleeping.” He said, well, more like deadpanned.

The silence hung over their head and Hyunjin didn’t really know how to react. What a coincidence that Chan had to show up right now when they were talking about sensitive matter that only Chan and a few handful of other adults knew. “It’s barely nine, hyung.” Hyunjin blurted instead. He was still hanging upside down and holding Seungmin’s from under his armpits with a vice grip, while Chan looked at him like he had lost his mind (he probably have).

“You can put Seungmin down, Hyunjin, we all know how much you like him.” Was all Chan said.

Hyunjin blushed, _yes_, he knows that he’s blushing and he gently lower Seungmin down, the younger boy must still be in shock because he haven’t started on yelling at Hyunjin. Woojin was the first one to snap out of his shock, and retracted his claws, “You surprised us. Could’ve knocked you know.” He said, raising an accusing eyebrow. Chan shrugged and close the door behind him, walking towards them until Jeongin teleported before him.

“You scared us hyung!” He complained. Hyunjin knew that Chan is also _not immune_ to Jeongin, so he watched as the platinum blonde boy raised his hand and just petted the youngest hair.

“Well then, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, but Jihyo said you all would be here. Where’s Felix anyways?” He asked, finally dragging Jeongin towards their dismantled circle. Changbin zoomed back towards them, and Jisung finally put out the fire in his hands. “You didn’t scare him away, right?” He said, voice lowering dangerously that Hyunjin gulped.

Minho rolled over and sit, then proceed to glare at Chan, “Jaebum hyung made him handle the little monsters.” He explained and Chan flinched. “And now he’s sleeping in your room.”

“Well, he does need rest.” Chan hummed, sitting down and Jeongin automatically laid his head on Chan’s thighs (what a baby) and Hyunjin sulked. He want to cuddle with Chan too. “What were you all talking about?” he asked.

Then within seconds the awkward and strung atmosphere is back. Silence passed as they just glance at each other, thankful that Chan was preoccupied with carding his fingers on Jeongin’s hair to notice the change of atmosphere. Minho was about to open his mouth to either charmspeak Chan or bluntly ask the question but then Jisung shut him up with a glare. The younger scooted forward to Chan and held the elder’s shoulder firmly, asking for attention.

“Hyung.” He said, and Chan turned his head to face him. “It’s.. What, uh, what exactly happened there? At the river? Four years ago when Jinyoungie-hyung…” Jisung fumbled with his sentence, obviously remembering the past and confused on how to address the issue with Chan.

There was an immediate change to his expression and he stopped carding Jeongin’s hair. The maknae, probably sensing the sensitive material, sat up and begin to focus on the conversation.

“Weren’t you there?” Chan asked, his voice shaking a little, Jisung and Changbin shook their head. “Why suddenly… this?” he asked.

They were quiet once again and Woojin spoke up, “I told them about Dahyun. What she felt.” He said looking apologetically at Chan who is now full on glaring at Woojin. “I know they’re not supposed to know about that, but, we always skirt around the main discussion. What happened all those years ago, Chan?” he asked, sitting up straighter to address the issue. For a moment both of them held their burning gaze towards each other, until Chan’s glare faltered and he looked at Woojin blankly, either that or Hyunjin just can’t read the emotion on the leader’s face.

“You were there.” He stated softly instead. “You and Seungmin both.”

“And so were you, Sungie and Binnie. You saved _us_.” Woojin said, emphasizing on the word _us_. “But we never really knew what happened, Channie, all we knew was we were saved, there was a fallen hero, and that to never talk about a guy named Jinyoung.” He said.

“We just want to know what happened, hyung.” Changbin stepped in, “Let’s clear this thing up because between the source of power under the river and the fact that the government is avoiding any action and contact concerning the law for mutant rights, something is stirring.” He mumbled, “So, I guess it’s best if we clear things up and stop keeping information. Let’s just know and not make assumptions.”

“You do have a point.” Chan said grimly, “Something is clearly stirring, whatever it is.” He said more to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear it in the quiet library. “Well, uhm, okay.” He fumbled a bit, his Aussie accent showing and Jeongin cuddled him to calm their leader figure.

“To be honest, there was never an agreement between me, Jaebum-hyung and JYP to never speak of this. I guess it was more of like an unwritten agreement? Yeah, it’s more of like that.” He said, more to himself. “Let’s just start from the beginning, then. At that time there has been a hitch between the agreement we issue to the government, concerning mutant law’s in Korea, and a press conference was held with the representatives of the Government, Senator Lee himself, and us as the mutants representatives.” He explained, eyes cringing now and then, and Hyunjin grabbed on Seungmin tightly to stop himself from cuddling Chan.

“Oh, I remember!” Jisung piped in, “You, Jaebum hyung, Jinyoung hyung and Jihyo noona and JYP left for it.” He said, “But wasn’t there an attack?” Jisung frowned suddenly, and Chan nodded.

“The brotherhood attack, obviously unsettled that mutants and humans being in peace.” Changbin mumbled out looking pretty much annoyed.

“Yes, and during that attack Jaebum-hyung and I had to use our mutations to protect the civillians. Point was, the conference was a huge bust, and we all went back with no good results and another press conference will be held.” Chan continued until Jisung clapped his hands and cut in—

“The next day you and Jaebum-hyung got arrested!”

“_You what_?” Jeongin, Hyunjin, Woojin, and Minho all blurted out, staring at Chan who nodded solemnly.

“The current rules was we weren’t allowed to use our mutations in the vicinity of a crowded neutral place filled with humans. SO they arrested us, and we had to go to prove that we are _good_.” Chan raised his hand to make a fake air quotes. “Odd enough, they took us somewhere that is most definitely not a normal standard holding cell. They took us to some kind of lab-research under the river.” He glanced at Woojin, and Hyunjin watched the eldest of them all flexed his fist.

Woojin was quiet but Chan’s eye are begging him to speak, as if it was his punishment for forcing Chan to speak the truth of what happened four years ago, “That was where they found me.” He whispered.

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin blurted, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Beside him, Seungmin detached himself away from Hyunjin to sit upright, “It means that my brother and I were held captive in the Government Research Faculty, being experimented on. Well, that part was more on Woojin hyung. I was there just to keep him in line.” Seungmin gritted out darkly. Hyunjin felt his heart burns, it aches so badly, to imagine Woojin—their nice, caring, supportive dad-friend Woojin hyung being experimented on, and the thought of Seungmin, _oh god_, just being captive, not being able to do anything and to suffer just so Woojin hyung won’t do anything brash—Hyunjin doesn’t know what he wants to do first, cry in despair that he couldn’t help his friends or beat the living shit out of the asshole that dare lay a finger on Woojin and Seungmin.

“_Shit_.” Minho whispered, the elder looking like he’s in the verge of tears. “How the fuck did this get so fucking dark.”

Woojin gave a sardonic smile, “They injected adamantium and—“ he flex his fist and his claw came protruding out between his knuckles, “—now I have this.” He explained. There was a pause before Woojin continues, “Most mutants who are there became weaponized by force, and when Jaebum hyung and Chan came it was like… There was hope.” He explained.

“We never really knew what was going on in the outside because most of us were kept in the faculty quite long enough and that they had always fed us with lies.” Seungmin said. “Chan and Jaebum hyung explained to us what was going on.” Seungmin offered a smile at Chan, “And to us it was a blessing.”

“So the government is experimenting on mutants?” Hyunjin cuts in.

“Hyung, that’s so…” jeongin was already in tears and Chan wrapped his arm around the youngest.

“Not all, apparently, the Government are also torn. There were the pro mutants and the anti-mutants.” Changbin explained, “Three days after the arrest, another press conference was held. I went there to fill in for Chan-hyung, and when JYP addressed the arrest, none of the Government officials knew about it.” Changbin continued on, a frown etched on his face as he gestured wildly, “So both mutants and government dug into it and found out there were this anti-mutants Government division and a lab they use for research. Because the government cannot issue a bust yet, we band in with brotherhood to save the mutants.”

“Then… what happened?” Minho prodded gently. They all glanced at Chan who’s currently running his hand on his hair, tugging it lightly but not hard enough to alarm them.

“I couldn’t use my powers—I,” He stopped, “They stick something into your spine, right Woojin? If you behave badly, they—“

“_Shit_, they did what?” Woojin cut in, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked at Chan. The second eldest looked at Woojin desperately and his hand flew to his back.

“They stuck something—“

Changbin nodded, and for once Hyunjin saw how solemn and distressed Changbin looked for thinking back about what happened, “I remember. I remember they put something, in your spine that disrupted your mutations from manifesting.” He said, “I remember the operation.” Changbin said and immediately all color drained from his face, “Holy crap I might vomit.” He mumbled, pressing a palm to his mouth while Jisung rubbed his back sympathetically.

“Yes, that. Both Jaebum hyung and I cannot use our powers. Well, we sort of can, but just very little and it hurts so, _so, so fucking much_.” Chan rambled on, his face contorting into pain as his own hand is still splayed on his lower back. “Back to the main deal, we met with the head of the operation, he calls himself Doctor Koh. Jaebum-hyung, Jinyoung-hyung, Shadow and Siren where there.” He said.

“Shadow and Siren from the brother hood?” Jeongin screeched, his eyes widening.

“Yes, them. Then Doctor Koh escaped and he unleashed his failed mutants _experiment_—“ Chan stopped and he looked as if he’d seen a ghost.

Hyunjin felt his heart growing heavy with regret because it never even came to him that it might be this hard for Chan to explain to them, that what happened was bad that it was traumatizing to him. That Chan might have some troubles explaining to them, not because he didn’t want to, more like he _can’t_.

“Channie you can stop, it’s okay.” Woojin said, stepping forward but Chan raised his hand to stop the eldest.

“No, I can, I need to.” He said, and after a moment of breathing he looked up, eyes fiercer, “They were abominations, I’m not even sure if they were alive or not, but they were odd looking, zombie like and they have odd mutations. Shadow and Siren left to go after Doctor Koh and they wreaked the building so that the water from the river broke into the facility. Jaebum-hyung and I can’t do shit because of the needle in our spine.” He continued on, “Then Jinyoungie hyung he..” Chan gestured with his hand, frustration clear on his expression and his own hand begin to glow red-magenta, “He unleashed his powers.” He said.

“What?” Jisung frowned, “I thought he was telepathic?”

“He is Sungie—_was_, _shit_, he was telepathic and _telekinetic_.” Chan explained, “He was probably the strongest mutant alive back then. His powers, he literally incinerated all of the mutant abominations but he cannot hold the dam.” Chan stopped his wild gestures, “He told us to leave. Jaebum hyung wouldn’t leave him, he just won’t.”

“So he asked you to take Jaebum-hyung to leave.” Hyunjin breathed, looking up to Chan’s face, the sudden realization dawning on him.

“But… Jaebum loved him, right?” Jisung asked softly.

The silence was so deafening that Hyunjin can hear himself breath. The tumultuous relationship between Jaebum-hyung and the late Park Jinyoung was famous enough in the whole school, they’ve mentioned it once in a while but never within Jaebum’s hearing range. The nature of the relationship between those two aren’t very clear to all, but it was obvious that they loved each other (at lease according to Youngjae).

“Jinyoung hyung powers burned, it was too strong, and there was only so much that he can do to fight back nature. He held back the water to let all of us escape while he incinerated every single abominations.” Chan said. “All I could do was take Jaebum-hyung to safety..”

Hyunjin was quiet but his thoughts were loud as fuck. What would he do in Chan’s position? He imagined himself as Chan, what must it feels like to force someone to leave the person they love? He imagine himself dragging away Seungmin from Woojin, or dragging away Jeongin from Chan and he felt so heart-broken. As if what he was doing was a sin. And then, Hyunjin imagined himself in Jaebum’s shoes.

What would it feel like to have yourself dragged away from your loved one who is clearly going to die?

His eyes flitted to Jeongin, then Chan. The elder seemed to be reading his mind and his eyes softed, then he tilted his head to his right, and Hyunji’s eyes shifted to follow the gesture and his sights landed on Seungmin.

And Hyunjin thought that, _yes_, he’d rather die along with his loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still indulging muh self
> 
> updates will be irregular i guess but this is quick coz like i just wanna AHHAHA im impatient sorry
> 
> if there are mistakes i'll edit it later cause im super lazy sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all know jean(young) didnt really die at last stand lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooooooooooooooooooo  
sorry if there are mistakes i'll fix it later this is just me indulging me n u and anyone  
lol what am i saying  
this started of as a skz fic then i got too invested with got7 (AGAIN!!!)  
I POSTED THE SECOND CHAPTER TWICE THANKOYU FOR TELLING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

“Where did you go?” Jaebum asked.

He had been waiting for the Director for hours and hours (okay, he may be a bit dramatic, but that’s what you get if you hang out with Yugyeom all the time), or Headmaster or JYP or whatever it is you call him to come back. Jaebum was sat comfortable on the fluffy chair across the Director’s table in said Director’s study room, or well, basically his office. As soon as the door cracked open he knew that the Director was back, but surprisingly his senses were a bit tacky, so it comes as a mini surprise to him when Nayeon entered his line of view.

“Now what are you doing here?” Jaebum asked, lifting his can of beer. No, he’s not alcoholic, he just drinks casually, on certain nights when he feel’s too on edge and there is not a single metal that can help him release his tension.

The girl pursed her lips and sat at the other similar chair one Jaebum’s left, and crossed her legs. Nayeon was already dressed in her sleeping gown and she looked ready to sleep, but the highly aware glint on her eyes suggests something else. Jaebum narrowed his eyes back at the girl, knowing that Nayeon already had something in mind.

“I could ask the same question for you, Bummie.” She said instead, tilting her head and offering a crooked smile. She had been his younger cousin, surprisingly. They were the Ims, a family with very strong, and very noticeable mutation.

Their family had been odd for generations, well, at least that was what their Grandfather told them (him, at least) but they never step up to the Government concerning his family genetic mutations that seemed to be passed on from generations to generation. It had been quite a surprise when Jaebum decided he wanted to join in on JYP School For Gifted Youngster. Then later Nayeon joined as well.

“You know why.” Jaebum countered. Nayeon raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, clearly annoyed by her cousin’s answer.

“You knew about what Dahyun felt when she came across the was-facility.” Nayeon stated, she crossed her arms and stared down Jaebum, and he does not feel a bit intimidated at all. This was his baby cousin after all.

“That’s all anyone talks about, Nayeon, you know this. Bambam literally yells about it to Youngjae.” Jaebum explained, remembering how the Thai-kid hollered about it in their teacher-lounge without so much as blinking who’s in the room, and Jaebum’s quite certain half of the student knows. “How can there be a source of unnatural power there, when all those years ago that facility is just a mutant prison.” Jaebum said.

“What are you saying.” Nayeon stressed, her eyes looked jittery, and Jaebum knows that she knows what Jaebum is implying.

Before Jaebum could say anything, the door creaked open, and both cousins snapped their head to the door. Director Park does not seemed the least surprised that they are currently sitting across his table. He did not even blinked, and continue to walk and sit on his chair. He hummed a light song, depositing his satchel beside him, and finally sitting down on his chair.

“You can say what you want to say, Jaebum.” He said, a knowing smile displayed on his face.

Jaebum scowled, and urge down the need to throw every single metal object in the room to the Director. Years and years of knowing the director gave Jaebum enough insight that he’s not that nice. He might be great and smart, but also _annoying_.

“What was down there? We both know you went with Chan to investigate.” He said, and the Director just pursed his lips and lifted an eyebrow.

“I guess you have your own perspective concerning that matter.” He said.

“Yes, I do have my own opinion or perspective in that matter.” Jaebum said right back immediately, to which the Director sighed, and he glanced a bit to Nayeon.

“I thought we’ve handled your anger, Jaebummie.” He said, his chin on the palm of his hand. Jaebum felt a surge of embarrassment course through him, but no, he won’t back down. “Just because you lost your sense of calm does not mean you can lash out to anyone.” He said.

“I wasn’t lashing out.” Jaebum bit back and he knows he sounds like a petulant child, because Nayeon snorted beside him.

The mischievous smile was back on Director Park’s face, “You were about to, though.”

Jaebum momentarily forgot what his teacher slash mentor’s mutation. How Director Park can have a peak of whatever possibility that might happen at the moment, and what future can he see when he touch someone’s skin. Jaebum shuddered at thought, but kept his mouth shut. No need to blatantly show the Director how Jaebum is still a young adult who fears his mentor.

“That’s not the point.” He sighed, “I wanted to know why you went there. We all know about what Dahyun said when she went there for her fieldtrip. I want to know what you foresaw in the future concerning this matter, and what you’ve found there when you went to investigate.” Jaebum stated, his eyes never leaving Director Park’s. The elder didn’t immediately answer, but Jaebum kept his intense stare, so when the Director’s eye softens, Jaebum felt a surge of anger and annoyance. “Don’t give me that look.” He hissed, completely ignoring Nayeon who gasp in surprise at his tone.

Thankfully, the Director doesn’t seemed bothered at all at his tone. His eyes looked sad and tired. “I know what you’re hoping to hear, Jaebum.” He said, the Director pinched the bridge of his nose and he leaned back at his chair. “What I see in the future, is my own to keep. I’ve told you this before and ii’ll tell you again. Knowing it and trying to change it will only do so much. I’ve seen all possibilities, Jaebum, and I trust you to trust me, so you know the answer to that issue.” He said, tone dead serious and his eyes burned holes to Jaebum.

For a moment, Jaebum felt like he was twelve again, lost and in need of guidance. “Yes sir,” he stopped, “I’m just—“ Jaebum stopped again, because he does not know what to say. _He’s what?_

_He hoped that the power down there means Jinyoung is alive?_

_He hoped that whatever it is under that river can revive Jinyoung?_

_He just wants to see Jinyoung again, for God’s sake—_

“I know how you feel about Jinyoung.” Director Park said.

Jaebum’s head snapped up so quickly that he thought he might break his neck. A flurry of emotion flitted across his thoughts and bits of pieces and memories with Jinyoung flashed across his eyes so quickly that Jaebum got too dizzy. He felt a hand on his shoulder steadying him, and he know that it’s Nayeon, her worried face clear in the corner of his eye, but to hear Jinyoung—his Jinyoung’s name mentioned so clearly after all those year gave him enough surprise for a heart attack.

That boy never stopped his heart from skipping a beat even after all those fucking years.

Director Park offered a crooked smile, “I miss him too. He’s my foster son, I know how much it hurts when we lost him Jaebum.” He said, “You loved him, and it is okay to miss him, but you cannot let yourself be blinded by false hope.”

“Sir, I didn’t imply—“

“I don’t need a telepath to know that you’re hoping that the power source under the river is actually Jinyoung.” Director Park sighed.

That made Jaebum clamped his mouth shut. Years being Director Park’s student made him so easy to read for the Director. His relationship with Jinyoung has never been something he hid from other. It’s obvious that he’s already too far gone for the younger, and he’s never been ashamed to show it even to said younger’s foster father. Jaebum wondered if director Park knew about what would happen to Jinyoung since the Director met him all those years ago.

“I’m not hoping, sir.” Jaebum said, he held his gaze on the elder. “I know it.” He bit.

“Jaebum-oppa, stop being so ridiculous.” Nayeon huffed from beside him, but when Jaebum turned to face the girl, she looked desperate. “He died, oppa—“ she stopped, “He can’t—“ she fumbled with her words. “I want it to be him either, even if I don’t really understand the nature of whatever it is down there.”

Nayeon’s relationship with Jinyoung had been very close. Jaebum remember the nights Jinyoung taught his cousin how to control her powers, and that Nayeon had obviously cared deeply for Jinyoung as a family. He knows how _badly_ she wants it to be Jinyoung.

Director Park narrowed his eyes at both of them. Jaebum’s hand flew to hold onto his younger cousin’s, to which Nayeon clutched back just as tightly.

“What is it you’re asking, Jaebum?” Director Park asked.

Jaebum took a deep breath, and looked Director Park with a withering gaze, “Let us check it, sir, please. Let me and Nayeon scout the perimeter, and find out what is it that’s down there.” He said.

“Are you asking me to waste recourses just to fulfill your selfish need to figure what is it that is under that river?” Director Par asked, his eyebrows shooting up, “You understand the condition of this school. We cannot waste our recourses just to check on something that is based upon your hope. People need us, the brotherhood is being more active than before, oppressing people and offending the law.” He explained, his voice getting louder by the second.

Nayeon’s grip faltered, but Jaebum held his tight. “Sir, I know better than anyone else that Jae-hyung and Wonpil-hyung are both working on that core to power up our facility and our planes using natural resources we can reduce paying our taxes. I also know that the books and journals you’ve published, and all those lectures you give concerning mutation is more than enough to keep this faculty going, plus we get fees from parents who enrolled their children here.” Jaebum countered back, because he does know the management around the Faculty, he is basically Director Park’s left hand—if not right hand man. “I understand why you view my request as selfish, but sir, if that is not Jinyoung, it is better if we can get there first before the brotherhood or the government figure it out first.” He rushed out.

Director Park looked surprised at Jaebum’s explanation, more to the fact that Jaebum bothered to explain this whole shit instead of storming off and doing whatever the fuck he wants. Director Park stayed quite so Jaebum decided to continue on his rant.

“We’re the neutral ground between the government and mutants.” He said simply, “Whatever it is down there—mutant or not, J—“ Jaebum gritted his teeth and try to erase a cat-like smile from his mind, “—_Jinyoung_ or not, it is better for us to reach there first. There’s no need for excessive recourses like planes, we’ll take the car. It’s only a four hour drive away.” Jaebum said. “Sir,” he added for good measure. There was another silence as Jaebum went for another eye-to-eye showdown against the director. Slowly, the Director blinked at Jaebum, as if what he explained earlier just dawned on him.

“Well, I’m surprised you actually ranted out your explanation without throwing a tantrum.” Director Park said.

Jaebum felt himself getting riled up and annoyed, but somehow he knows this is what the Director would say.

True enough, a small defeated smile begin to creep onto his face. “Now that’s the angry face I remember from your younger days.” He huffed, shaking his head lightly while Jaebum felt himself relax, so he leaned slightly backwards into his chair, hands still holding Nayeon’s tightly, “And well that was a valid enough reason you gave me.” Director Park sighed and leaned back onto his chair, eyes shut but his brows are creasing.

“You knew I’d still go even if you say no.” Jaebum said, leaning back against the chair in full capacity. “If it’s Jinyoung, we can’t leave anyone behind. And if it is not him, then we’ll try to resolve the issue.” Jaebum said, but in his heart he can only hope for it to be Jinyoung.

“Then take Dahyun with you.” Director Park said. “Go tomorrow, leave early at dawn. Channie and I took the car too with Dowoon. We didn’t find much, Chan isn’t the best sensor, but whatever it is he felt down there was enough to give him a nosebleed, Jaebum. So I hope you will be very, very careful.” Director Park said sharply.

“Permission to take others beside Nayeon and Dahyun, sir?” Jaebum asked.

“Who else?” Director Park asked, tilting his head curiously. “Just take two more people Jaebum, unless you’re planning to take GOT7 for a full scale mission that I can guarantee you it will not happen.” Director Park deadpans, knowing how attached Jaebum is with GOT7—well, now, GOT6.

“I wasn’t planning to get them all out, Yugyeom and Bambam are handful.” Jaebum replied and watch as the Director cringed. The tense and serious atmosphere slowly diffused and Jaebum know that Director Park is thinking about all those things that Yugyeom and Bambam did when they were younger. “I plan on taking Jackson and Chan.” Jaebum continued, eyes twitching when he said Chan’s name, something that id not go unnoticed by the Director.

Director Park frowned, “Take Jackson and Yugyeom with you. Let Chan rest, and besides there are some things that need to be discussed with him tomorrow, concerning his cousin’s employment here.” Director Park said. “I’ve been suspecting that the government planted something in our system, because our protection system keep on rebooting and there are some missing datas.” He mumbled tiredly.

“Alright sir, will do.” Jaebum said, he then stood, Nayeon following him. “Thank you sir. For trusting me.”

Director Park offered a sardonic smile, “Be careful Jaebum. I never saw this happening, whatever happens, get back in one piece, all of you. I can’t bare losing anyone again.”

After all that talk Jaebum found himself in the kitchen, nursing a glass of lukewarm strawberry milk. Nayeon expressed her worries of what might happen tomorrow and Jaebum calmed her down. The young girl decided to retire back into her room after briefing Dahyun about their monitoring mission tomorrow. For some reasons, Jaebum felt nervous but also excited.

All those years ago, if only he was strong enough to pull those metal out of his spinal cord, then he could’ve saved Jinyoung. He could’ve helped securing the dam, so Jinyoung wouldn’t have to sacrifice himself. Jaebum clenched his glass harder and downed the last of his strawberry milk. It’s never good to dwell on mistakes and what ifs, and that’s something Jaebum had told so many people he’s close too (he told this to a very young and sobbing Bambam, to a rarely angry Youngjae, and a distant Yugyeom, now all three are someone he considers family). The metal bender continued to sit under the warm light of the kitchen, closing his eyes and feeling the metal around him.

He could feel the structure of the building, and could lift the building if he wants too. Then, he could feel Woojin so strongly, since the boy literally is a walking adamantium. His concentration was broken when he heard the kitchen door open. His eyes glance up and stare into a wide green eye staring at him in surprise.

“Oh, hi Hyung.”

Jaebum bit the inside of his cheek and lift his glass in acknowledgement, and then he watched as Chan wander around the kitchen. Jaebum’s eye bore into his back and he’s pretty sure Chan can feel it, but the boy continued to bustle around the isle.

It’s not that Jaebum hates him, it’s just that… Everything that has to do with Chan felt completely awkard for him because of what happened all those years ago with Jinyoung. Had Chan not drag him out he could’ve saved Jinyoung, well, at least tried. He knows he’s being childish, but the urge to just grab the young Australian and shake him silly and yell at him is just too much. Jaebum felt his skin crawling and he’s seconds away from yelling, but he’s also filled iwht regret on how much he missed on Chan because of his own selfishness.

They never really talked about it, because after Jinyoung’s passings, Jaebum cried himself crazy and both he and Chan had to undergo the operation to remove the needles from their spinal cord. Chan was out of it for 3 weeks, and at that time Jaebum recuperated himself. SO when Chan was up and about, Jaebum had his own business which includes traveling around Korea and the world with GOT7 to solve mutant fights, attend congress and such things.

They have never really spend time alone for more than 2 minutes, and Jaebum was always first to leave.

Just like this one.

Jaebum, watched as Chan struggled to get the mug from the top shelf, and Jaebum felt his heart twisted, but the the boy manage to grab it and proceed to make something. The elder decided it was high time for him to leave since he’s been watching the younger too long.

“Stay, hyung.” Chan said suddenly. Jaebum glance up to stare at the other, “We never really hang out anymore.” He said, then frowned, “You never even scold me anymore, and you still hound on Bammie.”

Jaebum snorted, “Bam’s a menace, and you’re an adult, Chan.” He said—which is true, because Bam is trouble with legs who can torture Yugyeom, while Chan is a young adult with seven children to babysit.

Chan tilted his head and proceed to cut some sandwich he made that seemed to be peanut butter and jelly. “You want some?” he asked and Jaebum shook his head. It was getting painfully awkward and Jaebum had to refrain a sigh. Chan poured white milk into his mug than ate quietly in the counter across Jaebum.

“Do you want to talk about something Chan? I need to leave quite early in the morning tomorrow.” He said after a bit. He glance at Chan who munched on his sandwich and was painfully reminded of how distant they are now.

Chan had a sad look on his face, and put down his bread. “I just miss spending time with you hyung.” He said bluntly because Jaebum knows that Chan can be bold when he needed to, “I know things has happened a lot to us, and somethings may have change. But … you’re still somewhat my brother.” Chan said, giving him a pained smile.

Jaebum gripped the counter tightly as he stare at Chan, because what he said was true. Yugyeom, Bambam and Chan were inseparable, and it has become a daily occurrence for Jaebum to yell at the three for being such annoying little brats and perhaps they three held a very special place in his heart. But then things change, and Chan stayed behind, Jaebum moved on along with Yugyeom and Bambam and the rest of the remaining GOT7 crew.

When he finally had the chance to observe Chan he was dumbstruck at how much he had grown.

“It’s fine if you hate me for what I did.” He said that broke Jaebum’s train of thought, “I wouldn’t know what to feel either if I was in your position.” He looked down at his plate and his brow furrowed, “I miss him too, and I—well, you miss him more. There’s really nothing that could—“

“You had to Chan. It was his last request.” Jaebum said.

Because that is the truth, and that request is the one thing keeping him sane enough around Chan. Jaebum knew he could be possessive and protective, and sometimes it went overboard with Jinyoung (the younger boy always had his ways with throwing Jaebum off balance).

“It’s childish for me to blame you, because you’re doing what you were told to. I get that you were torn too at that time. I’m sorry if it seemed like I hated you, it’s just hard talking about it with you. Sometimes I wish you hadn’t save me, but if you had left me down there knowing I’d die—” Jaebum sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Chan looked close to crying but the younger wiped his eyes roughly and sniffles. “For the record, I’m sorry hyung.” He croak and Jaebum softens. He never thought he’d talk it out with Chan, but he’s glad he did.

They were silent again, Chan continued to eat his sandwich while hiding the fact that he’s sort of crying. And Jaebum tried not to grab his phone to film the whole thing. He knows that it’s still a bit awkward around the younger, but at least they’re talking now.

_“Why the fuck are you avoiding him, hyung? You know it’s not his fault!”_

_“Shut up, Bam! You wouldn’t understand!”_

_“And he doesn’t understand either! You need to talk about this!”_

_“Stay out of it!”_

_“I won’t you’re both my best friend, and I—“_

_“What would you have done if Yugyeom was in Jinyoung’s position? Tell me!”_

_Jackson dragged him away while Mark held a crying Bambam. Youngjae shot him a very disappointed look and Yugyeom was quiet._

_Jaebum cries._

Chan was done eating and he washed his plate and both their mugs. “Be careful tomorrow hyung.” Chan said suddenly. “I know I’m not a sensor,” Jaebum watched as Chan flatten his palm before him, glowing various red colors, “But whatever it is down there, it is very, very strong.” He said, clenching his hand suddenly, causing the glow to disappear.

Jaebum eyed Chan’s hand. When they were both under the river, he remembered Chan’s palm bursting in the same light, obviously trying to manifest his powers, and when Jinyoung told them to leave, Chan managed to use his powers to burst them out of the facility. Jaebum still remembers—to this day, how much it fucking hurts to use your powers when you had those needles in your spine. Perhaps that was way Chan was still unconscious days after the operation.

“Director Park said you had a nosebleed.” Jaebum remembered, and he saw the younger flinch. And judging by the bags under his eye he probably almost pass out. “What is it that you actually sensed?” Jaebum asked, narrowing his eyes. He’s not about to put his friends in danger tomorrow.

“Pure, raw anger.” He said, frowning a bit. “I never knew what Dahyun sensed there, but Director Park said that it was something powerful. Again, I’m not a sensor who can detect powers and what-not—“ Chan’s hand glow again in agitation. Jaebum heard about the extent of Chan’s witch-like powers, the fact he can plant ideas and show your darkest fear, but not telepathic, yet enough to sense emotions instead of powers, but he’s never seen it first-hand and Chan never used it that way, so he’s not quite sure either. But then again there should be a reason why Shadow referred Chan as the Witch. “—but it felt so real, the anger, the hatred.” He said.

The older of the two could only purse his lips. He hoped it was Jinyoung, but from what Chan had sensed… He hoped that it was _not_ Jinyoung or that Chan is mistaken. A lot of pent up anger and hatred is not a good emotion to have, it blinds you and Jaebum know of this first-hand. It clouds your reasoning.

“I can’t be there to try and keep you alive, hyung.” Chan smiled sadly.

Jaebum nodded solemnly, and ruffled Chan’s hair.

“I’ll try to stay alive, this time.”

\--

Yugyeom felt his eyes getting heavier by the moment. He’s pressed against the window behind the driver’s seat, head knocking on the window every once in a while and the lazy conversation drones sleepily in Yugyeom’s ear, though perhaps the discussion is important but Yugyeom doesn’t have the will to listen to it.

He had stayed up late accompanying Bambam sorting out bills to pay, since Bambam is one of the school’s biggest benefactor beside Director Park himself. Yugyeom’s not one for math and economic shit like that, and Bambam can count his own money. He huffed lightly and that seemed to catch the attention of the rest of the team in the car.

Jackson’s eye flicked towards him from the rear-view mirror, eyebrows raised.

“What’s got the devil so tired?” He said.

“Are you about to throw up?” Jaebum snickered.

Yugyeom frowned, “No. Bam made me help him sort out money for school.” He whined, yes, _whined_, Yugyeom is not one to have shame when whining about shit stuff to his Hyungs. “I swear he does it to annoy me.”

Jackson cringed, “He does that. He made me do it too! He can sort it out himself. You know what, you’re not the Devil Gyeommie, Bambam is.” Jackson rambles on quickly, he gestures wildly and Yugyeom can see Jaebum side-eyeing Jackson nastily.

“I’ve been trying to tell you that.” Yugyeom muttered.

“Bambam is an angel, mind you.” Nayeon perked in and Jaebum turned from his seat beside Jackson just to glare at his cousin. “What? He’s very nice and understanding.” She shrugged. Yugyeom watched as Jaebum’s eye flicked towards Dahyun who shrugs.

“Just because he has a great sens of fashion does not mean he is an angel.” Jaebum hissed.

“Whoever benefits me is cool.” She said reclining back on her seat beside Yugyeom.

“You all are fools.” Jaebum said, “And don’t you think you’re an angel because Bambam is pure evil.”Jaebum said and Yugyeom shrugged.

“I’m not denying I’m sort of evil, hyung.” Yugyeom said.

Dahyun raised an eyebrow at Yugyeom’s statement, “You’re Bambam’s apprentice. The only different is Bambam respect his hyungs. You on the other hand—“

“You monopolize us!” Jackson cried.

“It’s not my fault you can’t say no to me!” Yugyeom yelled back grabbing at Jackson’s shoulder, causing the car to swerve, Nayeon screeched and Jaebum raised his hand so the car literally floats to steady it again.

“Yah! Behave!” Jaebum snapped.

It was probably the 7th time he snapped this morning on the way to the River Facility because of Jackson and Yugyeom yelling at each other while Dahyun cheered on the side and Nayeon screeching each time the car swerved the wrong way.

“If you fight one more time I swear Yugyeom I’ll just drop you off in the middle of the road.” Jaebum said threateningly and Yugyeom gulped because he knows his leader is not shitting around. Jackson cackled from in front of him and before Yugyeom can make a grab Nayeon’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm where his skin is exposed between his sleeve and his gloves. Both of them didn’t realize until Naeyeon started to hyperventilate.

Dahyung looked at the elder questioningly before Yugyeom realized what was happening, he jerk his arm back as if Nayeon’s hands were on fire.

“Shit, noona I’m sorry, I’m so soo so sorry, shit—Noona are you okay?” Yugyeom was rambling, he knows this, he grabbed his own hand tightly while Nayeon heaved. Dahyun seemed to catch on what was happening and she rubbed Nayeon’s back.

“Yah! What’s wrong?” Jaebum asked, turning around.

Nayeon raised her arm, waving her elder cousin dismissively, “Its fine, just an accident. Should’ve known better.” She said, while Yugyeom is still panicking.

“I’m sorry Noona I didn’t mean to, oh god, I—“

“It’s not your fault Gyeommie, like I’ve said, its fine.” Nayeon insisted. She lifted her head and smiled at Yugyeom tiredly. The youngest boy bit his lip and shut up, resting his head against the driver’s seat and looking at his own feet. He flinched when he felt a hand rubbing his shoulder but relax when he noticed that it was just Dahyun.

Jaebum eyed the younger from the rearview mirror and seemed to get an inkling of what happened. “Breath Yugyeom.” He said. “We’re almost there.”

Yugyeom closed his eyes and breathed in. It was not the first time an accident like this happened. Most of it was not his fault because Yugyeom is always wearing long sleeved shirts, gloves and long pants whatever the weather is. He is basically death on legs. Yugyeom didn’t know how long he stayed like that, hunched on himself and trying to not cry. He began to dose in and out of sleep.

He didn’t realize the car have stopped until his door opened. Yugyeom lifted his eyes and squinted up at Jaebum.

“Get out Yugyeom, stop being a baby.”

Yugyeom was about to retort back but his voice trembled so he shut his mouth, and glared at Jaebum instead. His glare must’ve been so pitifull because Jaebum sighed and grabbed his arm. Yugyeom immediately pulled his hand back and look at Jaebum in horror, “Hyung why would you—“

“Yugyeom it was an accident. And there no fucking way I’m scared of you.” Jaebum explained, he grabbed Yugyeom’s arm and pulled him outside. The sunlight hitting him immediately. They left the mansion and at around 6 A.M and now it’s about 10 A.M. before him was a huge river with crazy currents flowing though.

Yugyeom took a glance at his leader. Jaebum looked at the river angrily, his fist is clenching every once in a while. Yugyeom pushed down his mini break-down to focus on the moment. Nayeon walked up to Yugyeom to punch him lightly on the side before she walked towards the edge of the river. Dahyun was leaning at the car beside Yugyeom she looked queasy as hell. Jackson is beside Jaebum looking at the river wistfully.

Yugyeom was there too when it happened. He managed to escape the facility courtesy of Mark-hyung. They were all there besides Dahyun.

“I think, I’ll just… I’ll wait here. Just—call me when you need me.” She said.

“I’ll wait here with Dahyun.” Jaebum gritted out.

Yugyeom nodded and both he and Jackson walk towards Nayeon. The Hong-kong born male nudged Yugyeom’s shoulder and Yugyeom nudged him back. All of them were wearing casual outdoor clothes because even though Jaebum had briefed them of what they might find, no one really wants to have high expectations and went all out. And besides, this isn’t an official mission or anything.

“You okay noona?” Yugyeom asked.

Nayeon stretched her arms and turned around to face the youngest boy. “A bit exhausted, but it’s not like you were actively using your powers.” She said, shrugging lightly.

Yugyeom just nodded silently. “Hey, c’mon Yugyeom, cheer up!” Jackson said, “So, where are we going to start first?” He asked Nayeon.

“I’m not quite sure. Dahyun can sense whatever it is down there from where she’s resting now. I just don’t get what we’re going to do about it. How do we secure it anyways?” Nayeon shrugged.

“Let’s just check across, at least check if the perimeter is clear of any citizens. We don’t know what might happen and let’s not take any risks.” Jackson said, pointing at the land across the river. Nayeon nodded in agreement.

She stretched her right hand to the side and snapped her finger, then a pinkish-purple portal appeared on her right side. Yugyeom stared in wonder at the portal. It wasn;t the first time he sees Nayeon’s power, but the fact that it has such a cute color never ceases to amaze him. So the three of them steppedthrough the portal and Nayeon snapped her finger again so that the portal disappeared.

“The color is so cute, noona.” Yugyeom just had to say it because—wel, it was true. Nayeon laughed while Jackson rolled his eyes, saying something about evil innocent young boys.

“Thank you, Yugyeom.”

They begin to spread out the perimeter. Yugyeom ventured out in the woods. The place is now wholly abandoned, not that it was a tourist attraction when it still held a secret mutant-experimenting facility all those years ago. But ever since the whole fiasco, some people and mutant went there just to look at it. As if reminiscing the fact that mutants aren’t the real monsters, humans are or some shit like that.

Yugyeom glanced at a tree beside him which was covered in weird decoration. To commemorate either human or mutants. Or all those who has been hurt during the disaster. Yugyeom pressed his gloved hand to the tree trunk and leaned his forehead. He prayed silently, sorry for those he could not save (Jinyoung). He can feel the tree wilting under his touch so Yugyeom pulled back and continued to scout the area thoroughly for 15 minutes.

Besides the weird ornaments on some trees, it looked like a fairly normal forest. There were no signs of any civilians so Yugyeom decided to step back to the clearing and wait. It wasn;t long until Jackson appeared.

“There were some campers and they were just leaving.” He reported.

“It was empty, save for the memorials.” Yugyeom said.

“Yeah, saw them too. Wasn’t sure if it was for humans or mutants, but then again who really cares. Both are six-feet under.”

Jackson sat on the ground beside Yugyeom, both are waiting for Nayeon. Yugyeom squinted his eyes and watch as Jaebum stood in front of the river, one hand stretched out in front of him as if trying to lift something. The eldest had black everything, black leather jacket, black jeans, black shirt, black boots and the sun was beating down on him ever so harshly while hekept his hands stretched out in front of him, moving it sideways every once in a while. All in all he looked ridiculous.

“I’m scared for Jaebum-hyung.” Yugyeom blurted.

Jackson raised a curious eyebrow at the black haired male. “And why is that?” Jackson turned his head sideways to get a good look at their leader, “Are you afraid he might pass out because of the heat?”

Yugyeom snorted, “Yes, actually. He looks so emo I can’t—“

“It’s the mullet.” Jackson sighed sadly, “He thinks he looks hot in it.”

“Well now I’m worried about his eyesight.” Yugyeom countered back and both were laughing within seconds. Jackson calmed his composure before asking Yugyeom again.

“Seriously though, why are you worried?”

“He’s been… I don’t know. You know how irrational he can be for Jinyoung-hyung, right?” Yugyeom mumbled. “I just don’t want him to get disappointed.”

Because both of them still remember clear as a day when Jaebum surfaced without Jinyoung. How manic he had been—how desperate he was acting. It was safe to say that Jaebum was so out of it that every metal flew everywhere sporadically that they had to sedate him. Wonpil had jumped Jaebum and tried to sedate him but Jaebum flung him away. Their leader walked over to Chan and kept on screaming “_Why, why, Chan why_!” over and over again when Chan’s body was barely even breathing. Yugyeom think he never saw Director Park as fearful as he was the day he clutched Chan’s unmoving form, shielding him away from Jaebum. Mark was the one who manage to sedate Jaebum.

“I thought he was going to kill Chris. And I thought Chris was dead.” Jackson said. Yugyeom nodded in agreement, remembering when Jisung and Changbin panicked cries when Chan’s head lolled weakly as he was carried away.

The memory was somewhat still very fresh on his mind.

“If he does—you know, if he does lash out…” Yugyeom trailed of, but he took off his glove. He glanced up at Jackson who looked grim. The elder nodded. Yugyeom would have to use his power to shut down Jaebum until he’s weak enough to calm down.

A portal appeared from behind them and Nayeon stepped out.

“You done boys? Mine was clear.” She said. Jackson told her what he saw while Yugyeom muttered a ‘yeah same’ as he fixed his gloves on. “Let’s go back, shall we?”

She snapped her finger and a newer portal appeared. All three crossed it and now stood beside their car. Dahyun was sitting beside the car, her head pressed against the metal surface while Jaebum stood unflinchingly in front of the river.

“You might get sun-burnt you know.” Jackson piped out. Jaebum groaned and glare at the shorter male, “What? It’s the truth! Sorry for breaking you very cool stance there.” Jackson shrugged.

“Well did you find anything?” Jaebum asked.

“Aside from trees? Nope.” Nayeon said. She sat down beside Dahyun and shake the girl awake. “Jackson saw some campers but they were leaving.”

“What were you doing hyung? I saw you trying to control something.” Yugyeom asked, walking to stand beside Jaebum.

“I was trying to sense something. I can still feel the facility’s construction. It’s badly ruined though, and it’s attached to the bottom of the river so it’s going to take so much power to lift it up, probably impossible.” Jaebum explained, “Lifting a fucking stadium might be easier.”

“Really? A stadium?” Jackson looked at him judgingly.

“Shut up.” Jaebum hissed, Jackson and Yugyeom both snickered. “Dahyun, you ready?” Jaebum asked.

Dahyun groaned and lifted her head, “I can feel it from here, whatever it is.” She mumbled, “I’m not even sure I can actively use my powers—whatever it is down there, it’s pressuring me. It’s so—so strong, and raw and just… It’s burning me, like it’s trying to get my attention! Which you have by the way!” Dahyung yelled out the last part to no one in particular.

“Can you reach out and nudge it?” Jackson asked.

“My mutation don’t work that way. I can sense someone’s mutation and like the traces of it, but I can’t do anything about it. I’m a sensor, not some mediator.” She huffed.

“Just poke it around hyung,” Yugyeom suggests, “Find like—a metal stick and just move it around the bottom of the river.” The other four stare at him ridiculously and Yugyeom felt himself flustering, “It’s the best idea we have now, do you guys have any other plan?” He challenged.

Jaebum seemed contemplative for a moment and Yugyeom felt like jumping as he watched Jaebum considering his idea no matter how crude it is. “Can you sense it if it was bothered by a physical disturbance?” Jaebum asked Dahyun. The youngest girl nodded.

“Yes, yes I can do that.”

“Every action has a reaction, after all.” Nayeon hummed more to herself.

So that’s what they did. Yugyeom watched as Jaebum moved his hand back and forth—then sideways, as if he was petting an invisible horse while Dahyung stood beside Jaebum, eye closed in concentration. Nayeon stood closely behind both of them while Yugyeom and Jackson eyed the river carefully, searching for any signs.

“Is anything happening?” Jaebum asked.

“No, it’s still the same… The power is all over the place.” Dahyun mumbled.

They continued like that for 10 full minutes, beads of sweat is covering Jaebum’s face and he’s forgone his leather jacket, clad in black Henley. Yugyeom can see a vein popping at his forehead and Yugyeom chewed his lip guiltily, It was his idea after all.

“Maybe your stick is too small.” Yugyeom said lamely and Jackson just had to snicker and that seemed to have ticked Jaebum off because suddenly he lift his hand in frustration, a loud bang was heard and well, he basically just dropped their fucking car.

“Shut up Yugyeom! It was your idea!” He yelled, “Nothing is happening!” He said angrily, full on glaring at Yugyeom who can only flinch. Dahyun flinched in surprise and stumbled backwards into Nayeon, then Jackson pushed Yugyeom behind him to go face to face against Jaebum.

“Well he was just trying to help! And what the hell Jaebum, that’s our fucking ride!” Jackson snapped.

“Nothing was happening Jackson! I’m just tiring myself and Dahyun!”

“Well what were you expecting? You said it yourself not to get our hopes high.” Jackson retorted right back. Jaebum bit his lip in frustration, and he turn around to face the river. He stratched both hands forward, lifting his arms slowly. His whole body shook in effort that Yugyeom stepped forward behind Jaebum in precautions if something were about to happen.

The water surface begin to shift and Yugyeom had an inkling of what Jaebum was doing.

“Hyung don’t—you said it yourself you can’t!” Yugyeom grabbed Jaebum’s shoulder but the elder shrugged his hand away.

“Yah! Im Jaebum stop before you kill yourself!” Nayeon yelled from where she was supporting her friend.

Jaebum wasn’t listening, his hand trembled in effort and he started blood trickled down from his nose. That’s it. Yugyeom took of his gloves but Jackson beat him to it, the blond male tackled Jaebum down and the ground shook. None of them seemed to realize what was happening because Jackson and Jaebum is already arguing with Nayeon appearing between them in a flash to try and stop them from yelling and/or hitting each other.

Yugyeom felt someone grabbed his hand, he turned his head and faced Dahyun who looked surprised. “It’s gone, I can’t feel it.” She whispered in disbelief.

“Feel what?” Yugyeom frowned in confusion, side eyeing a yelling Jackson and a screaming Jaebum.

“The power I sensed, it’s gone.” Dahyun said, looking at Yugyeom right in the eye. She sounded so sincere and surprised, and the fact that she doesn’t look like she was dying was enough to convince Yugyeom whatever it is that Jaebum did worked too well.

Yugyeom glanced at the river, and then he saw it. A body. Floating.

Yugyeom detached Dahyun from his arm and took off his shoes then wind breaker, and he proceed to fucking jump into the river, swimming towards he body that was carried by the current with all his might. Fuck the current, he’s had enough training to swim across this fucking river. Yugyeom can hear Jaebum yelling out his name but Yugyeom couldn’t care less. His eyes burn because of the water, and he hit some rocks a few time and Yugyeom’s pretty sure he’s going to bruise.

The body—_person_, was close enough and Yugyeom can start to see the figure. It was a girl—Yugyeom guesses, considering the long black hair and thin form. Without much thinking, Yugyeom made a grab and pulled the person closer and he tried to swim across to the lands. The current were too strong and Yugyeom had to carry the girl across, he started to swallow many waters because he started to heave. Yugyeom felt like he was going to drown because how the person is pulling him down with its weight, and that Yugyeom had to admit—he’s not the greatest swimmer (should’ve asked Hyunjin for some grade A swimming lessons). _Holy crap is this how I’m going to die? Because of my hero act to save this person? Oh god, oh god ohgodohgodohgod_—

Suddenly he heard a whirring sound and saw a portal in front of him. Within seconds, Yugyeom and the girl stumbled out to the ground. Yugyeom rolled over to let go of the person to just lay down and embrace the soil. How he fucking loves the ground. It wasn;t long before someone yank him up to sit.

“Yah! Don’t fucking do that Yugyeom, you scared the fuck out of us!” Jaebum was on his face within seconds, patting his back angrily but Yugyeom can see the worry in his eyes. He garbled water instead of answering Jaebum, and begin hacking out the water he swallow.

“I thought you might drown!” Nayeon huffed but she sat beside Yugyeom and rubbed his arm. Dahyun had the decency to grab his wind-breaker and put it on him, while Jackson handles the passed out girl who said that the girl was breathing which relieved Yugyeom. The three continued to sit around Yugyeom, offering him comfort while Jackson inspected the girl, it went on for 5 minutes and the silence was actually welcoming.

“_Shit, Jaebum_.”

Jackson voice broke the silence and all four heads snapped towards the human steel. He looked like he’s seen a ghost and there were fucking tears streaming down from his eyes. All of them were immediately alarmed.

“What wrong—“ Jaebum asked, he stood and peered into the person, before he took a sharp intake of breath.

There was a long silence enveloping them, Nayeon, Dahyun and Yugyeom eyed each other in wariness because Jaebum was so silent and his whole body was shaking. Literally shaking, shiver wracking his body as if he was the one who jumped into the river.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom called out tentatively. “Are you okay?”

There was another wave of silence, and Yugyeom’s eye landed on Jackson who seemed to be as speechless as Jaebum. Who was this girl he saved?

“Come on, get ready.” Jaebum said finally, his voice shaking. “It’s—“, he stopped. “We found him—Jinyoung’s not dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryy for the mistakes (again!)  
leave kudos ily somuch  
anyw jinyoung aint really dead smh  
is this a spoiler tho? but you guessed it right


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooooo..............???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll fix the mistakes later im so sorry   
hope u enjoy  
still me indulging me  
feel free to comment on mistakes but tbh  
my grammar is still shit :-/  
i might not answer but thanks anyways <3

Chan sat across director Park and Felix was seated beside him, squirming lightly, and Chan resist the urge to grab his cousin’s hand to calm him down. The younger boy fidgeted every once in a while as Director Park explains how the Academy works. Chan knows that Felix is as excited as he can be, he knows how the young Asutralian is so passionate at what he does. He remembers when they were younger, how Felix would tinker around with all those electronic games he had, hacking his way to winning or just changing it’s hardware to make it way cooler or easier to use.

And he knows how much Felix cares about mutants, so this is basically a win-win situation for the young boy.

“I trust that Chan have explained to you the risks of working here?” Director Park asked raising an eyebrow speculatively while Felix nodded eagerly.

“Yes, Chan-hyung have, I understand fully and I’ve asked permission from my parents, and they’ve given me the green light so it’s perfectly fine.” He said enthusiastically.

“That’s great! Well then, we should get you a room here because we don’t know how long will you be working on weekends, might as well have you here by Friday and by Monday morning you can return to the dorms in your campus. I understand how much you value your education, Mr Lee.” Director Park said.

“Felix is fine sir.” He answered.

“He can room with me. My room is spacious enough and it’s nice to catch up with my cuz.” Chan piped in.

“Well then, that would be great.” Director Park said, “Back to business, how soon can you start working?” He asked. Chan looked at Felix as the younger boy seemed to be contemplating his answers.

“Well, I need to familiarize myself with your system before I begin to work. Are there any hard-ware you might want to upgrade, or do you want me to focus on your soft-ware issues?” Felix asked back.

“Well, we do have Jae-hyung and Wonpil-hyung with our weapon and jets, and Dowoon hyung handle most of our equipment like suits, guns and training robots.” Chan explained.

“I guess you’ll just have to focus on our soft-ware.” Director Park shrugged, “Well, I’ll get on to the main issue. Dowoon is not a technician and Wonpil likes to dabble in software, so our security main-frame is pretty easy to break through.” He begin to explained before Felix shrugged and cut in.

“Oh yeah, it’s bad, I managed to hack in without much effort.” He said.

Chan’s eye bugged out, “Lix! You what?” He said in surprise and staring at the younger in horror.

“Last night you said the security was so bad that I got so curious into hacking it. I found traces of other people hacking you security main-frame—“

“That people can easily get into our CCTVs and gain information on mutants who go here.” Director Park said darkly, he pursed his lips and leaned back on his chair. From this angle, Chan can see his wrinkles and the bags under his eyes. He looked way older than he actually is (but to be quite honest, the Director is probably in his early fiftieth).

“I’m sorry sir, I shouldn’t have—“ Felix babbled but Director Park waved his hand dismissively, sitting up straight again and gave Felix a tired smile.

“Its okay, Felix-ah. Thank you for pointing out that mistake. You said you can trace back who else that hacked out system?” He asked and Felix nodded, “Good start with that, then fix our security so our defense will be stronger. Can you make sure no one can hack us and mess up our system?” He asked.

“Yes sir. I will do everything in my power.” Felix said seriously, and Chan had to hold back his laugh at Felix solemn expression. Director Park seemed to be doing the same.

“Alright then, it’s settled. Chan, I believe you can take Felix to the control room?” He asked.

“Yes, sir.” Chan nodded. Then Director Park briefed them again about etiquettes and basic things he briefed to students and after that they were both dismissed. Chan and Felix exited the room with a light heart and Felix can’t stop grinning.

“I did it!” He squealed happily, putting his arms around Chan’s shoulder and shaking Chan’s body mercilessly.

“I know you’d get it, Lixie.” Chan smiled, grabbing Felix’ hand to stop the young boy from shaking his body. Felix begin to blabber about all the things he can do, all new friends he can make, but a small fear settled on Chan’s heart. He’s scared for Felix.

His team, officially consisting of Changbin, Jisung, Woojin, Minho, Hyunjin, and Jeongin, but in his mind his team includes Seungmin as well and now there is Felix who will obviously be under his wing. It’s not that he’s overwhelmed by taking caring of six overgrown children (Woojin doesn’t count, he’s the other adult), because he has younger siblings back in Australia and a Felix when he was younger so the task went naturally with him.

It’s more like he’s afraid he can’t protect all of them, which is short of ridiculous because they all are trained enough to take care of themselves. Seungmin has basic self-defense training and enough snark to have a man running for his life and Chan can trust Woojin and Hyunjin (Yes, Hyunjin, Chan has been suspecting the young mutant have been keeping something from him, besides his crush for Seungmin) to keep an eye for the younger. And even though Jeongin is the youngest, he’s well adapted with his powers so he can easily dodge an attack. Chan trusted his team whole-heartedly.

“You will have to start taking self-defense lessons, Lix.” Chan said as they walked towards the control room.

“I know how to use a baseball bat.” Felix said proudly while Chan tried not to just stand and eye Felix in disbelief. He sighed instead.

“Right, because that can save your life.” Chan said.

Felix nodded vigorously, “I knew you’d understand.” At that moment Chan didn’t know whether he wanted to cry in desperation or laugh hysterically. He decided that no, Felix never grew up, he has the mentality of a seven year old.

“You never fail to surprise me.” He huffed instead. “And we don’t have abaseball bat.” Chan said jokingly, then Felix grabbed his hands and looked at Chan in fear.

“You don’t have a baseball bat? In this big ass mansion you do not—I repeat, you _do not_ have a baseball bat? That’s like basic self-defense weapon!” Felix cried out.

“What? A baseball bat is not basic self-defense weapon. Classic? Maybe, but basic? No, absolutely not.” Chan frowned. How did Felix survived in Australia? Right, probably because of his mother.

“_Channie_!”

Both Chan and Felix turn around to face Woojin who’s jogging lightly towards them. “Woojin-hyung! We were just going to the control room!” Felix cheered, waving his hand, seemingly forgetting his baseball bat crisis and Chan urge down the need to coo at his cousin or just knock his head.

“Oh, Really? So how was it? I take it you got it since you’re going to the control room?” He asked, smiling brightly and _oh, wow_ he can rival the sun, Chan mused silently as he stared up at a very smiley Woojin, getting himself lost inside those brown, warm eyes.

“I got it, and now we’re heading to the control room.” Felix said happily. Suddenly Jisung and Changbin appeared from the corner and both started to smile at Felix.

“Lixie!” Jisung hollered, running down the hallway to tackle the other boy, as if he was the one with super-speed. “We heard you got the job! Congratulation!” Jisung screeched happily, lifting Felix up from the ground which surprised Chan because damn when did Jisung get so fit? Chan wondered silently when did his babies grew up. Felix screeched back in return and Chan sighed. They’re still babies. Mentally.

“Congratulation Felix.” Changbin smiled, offering a hand to which Felix shake happily.

“Right. He was the only one who applied anyways, I’m surprised all of you are surprised.” Chan deadpans.

“It’s amazing that he has the guts to actually apply.” Changbin retorted back.

“Aw, thank you for the defense Changbin-hyung.” Felix said, smiling sweetly and Chan watched as Changbin could only blink. Once. Twice. And promptly blushes. _Ah, young love_.

Someone flicked his forehead, and Chan glared at the suspect, which is Woojin who had a fond expression on his face. “Yah, be a bit supportive for your cousin, won’t you?” He said jokingly and Chan just sighed.

“At this rate you all will love him more than you love me.” Chan said.

“We already like him better than you, Hyung.”Jisung said with his arm casually on Felix’ shoulder.

“Sorry Hyung.” Changbin added, staring at Felix with a dumb-founded and love-struck expression. Honestly, what the fuck, Chan didn’t understand what exactly happened to Changbin that he’s basically in love with Felix. Probably the freckles. “He never yell at us to wake up in the morning to train, so that’s a plus.” He said.

Chan pouted, “I don’t yell at you to wake up, I snuggle you all to wake you up!” He huffed.

“Whatever your plea will be it won’t work, we like Felix better.” Jisung waved his hand at Chan as if to shoo him away and Chan is five seconds from whooping the boy’s sorry ass.

“Hoookay, I believe—since you like him so much, you can take him to the control room?” Woojin asked, pulling Chan away from the hazardous crowd. Both Jisung and Changbin nodded eagerly.

“Cool, right, see you later kids.” Chan said, dragging a befuddled Woojin away from the trio, he heard a choruses of _Bye mom, bye dad! _Then the three (more of Jisung and Felix) begin to talk the importance of a baseball bat and Chan fight the urge to face palm, so he ignored the three in favors of focusing his hand on Woojin’s warm, warm wrist.

“Why are you dragging me with you Chan, who said I don’t want to hang out with your cousin?” Woojin questioned.

“You really think you can say no to me?” Chan asked back, eyeing Woojin, well, more like challenging the elder, they’ve stopped walking but Chan still had his hand around Woojin’s wrist. Woojin sputtered and frown, while Chan had a smirk creeping up his face, “_Hyung_?” He added for measures.

Woojin groaned and raised his arm in defeat as Chan let go of his grip. “Fine, you got me.” He said. Chan just grinned wider and continued to drag Woojin—this time when he grabbed the elder’s wrist, Woojin slipped his hand so now they’re both hand-in-hand towards the library. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Library.” Chan hummed, Woojin’s palm are also warm though a bit rough, “I need your opinion in the paper I wrote a paper regarding the government’s plan to put mutants on collar as a way to monitor them.” Chan said and he could feel Woojin stiffen from the way his grip tightens. “You’re majoring in law so, I just want your insight. If I get Bambam he’ll be yammering about how I’m not cussing at the Government.” Chan explained trying to lighten the mood, which succeeds cause Woojin chuckled.

He knows how they treated Woojin when he was still held in the Facility. Mutant there were given collar that will control their behavior. Still enabling them to use their powers but each time they misbehaved—they got electrocuted. He’s seen first-hand when Woojin got electrocuted just for speaking up his mind.

“You know that the one who made an article about that is the Anti-mutants Fraction, right? The whole government is torn with the idea, especially since there were mutant attacks going on all around the city.” Chan said as they entered the library which was pretty empty, because it’s holiday and most of the students are either out playing in the garden, lounging in the kitchen or back at home in their respective house. He picked his laptop and handed it to Woojin. Both of them sitting on the couch by the window. Woojin sat and Chan automatically lifted his leg to rest it on Woojin’s lap, his laptop above his own leg.

“Is it the brother-hood?” Woojin asked.

Chan frowned, he leaned back at the couch’s arm, “Nope, it’s not. Last week I sent Minho, Jisung, Changbin to check out the crime scene. They said that the traces of power there aren’t like the brother-hood. But then again the brother-hood is a big network.” Chan explained further. His thoughts coursing through his head very quickly that he thought he might just pass out.

“I saw a news about this rogue mutant groups that attack people who are taunting and disturbing mutants in their neighborhood.” Woojin said, Chan lifted his head to get a good look at the elder. Woojin had one hand splayed on Chan’s ankle and pressed on to the limb lightly, while his other hand scrolls down on the paper that Chan wrote. “That’s definitely not Brotherhood’s MO.”

“I know, right? Shadow’s not one to waste resources and they go for the big-guns. Influential people, not some prissy neighbor.” Chan said in agreement, because well, he knew Shadow. Most of the early residents of the Brotherhood knew Shadow since he was a student at the academy. “Are they hurting anyone though?”

Woojin shook his head, “Not that I know of. I only heard about it in the news and haven’t got the chance to delve deeper. But, I guess they just damage property and scare the crowd.” He said.

“Definitely not the Brotherhood then.” Chan hummed. Woojin pressed on a stiff muscle and Chan yelped in surprise.

“Sorry, Channie.” Woojin said apologetically “It’s just that you’ve been so stiff lately and the kids”, when the fuck did they both started referring the other as _kids_ for god’s sakes, “—have noticed and well, it’s pretty obvious to me.” Woojin said, pressing on his stiff ankles and Chan just hissed.

“I’m not stiff or stressed—“ Woojin gave him a look and Chan relents, “Well, I’ll admit there is a lot on my mind.” He decided carefully, not wanting to burden the elder with his own problems, “Concerning the issued law from the Anti-mutants Fraction, and Brotherhood suddenly off-radar and the appearance of this odd group that’s been causing great disturbance in civilians.” Chan said. “It’s really not helping our fight for mutant’s rights.”

For a moment Chan wants to mention a weirdo swinging around the city but he considers it, and decided that the topic isn’t as important. Rather ridiculous.

Woojin smiled sadly, eyes trained on Chan’s laptop. They stayed like that for 15 minutes, Woojin probably rereading his writing while Chan begin to doze off. It’s not rare for the two of them to spend some time together in the library in this particular couch. It’s always either Chan has his legs on Woojin’s lap with the elder lightly massaging his ankle, or Woojin has his head on Chan’s lap (more often than not after a grueling teaching session that might be the cause of Woojin’s early baldness).

“Chan, Channie..” Woojin called out softly. He begin to blink back into awareness as Woojin looked at him softly, making Chan feel all these weird gooey butterfly whatever feeling in his stomach. “I’ve read and proofread your paper.” He said, “It’s pretty blunt but then again you don’t beat around the bushes.”

Chan grinned, he sat straighter, pulling his legs from Woojin’s thighs to sit cross legged on the sofa. “Thanks Woojin.” Chan smiled happily, taking his laptop from Woojin to check his paper again. “I could kiss you had I the energy to move.” He mumbled sleepily and he can hear Woojin choked on air. Okay that was stupid of Chan to say, but he’s a pretty honest guy.

“I’ll take a rain check then.” Woojin retorted but when Chan glance up to look at the other he was blushing adorably, so Chan stayed quiet and smiled instead.

Both of them lazed around the library after the paper discussion. Hashing back and forth about the improvements they can do to the Academy. Privately, Chan wanted to add basic medical science as a fixed curriculum, while Woojin wanted to have survival lessons as a fixed curriculum. About three o’clock Chan heard a ruckus down stairs in the main entrance but he opted to ignore it, it was usual for the students to cause some ruckus because of simple things (being too excited for once) and it didn’t last long so Chan didn’t bother to check it out. They continued to hash out ideas until the library door bursts open.

Seungmin stumbled towards the both of them, heaving lightly, an obvious sign that he ran all the way up.

“Hyung—“, He faltered. Woojin face contorted in concern as he immediately stood and walked towards his younger brother.

“Seungmin what’s wrong, hey, calm down, _Minnie_.” Woojin said frowning lightly, he crouched beside his brother whose knees seemed to have given up and rubbed circles on his back.

Chan put away his laptop and walked towards the brothers, he put his hands on Seungmin’s cheek and lifted up his face. “Come one Seungmin, breath with me. In and out… come on, in… out…” And Chan continued on until Seungmin had his breathing under control. Woojin gave Chan a thankful look while Chan just smiled back. “What’s wrong Min?”

Seungmin grabbed Chan, “They need your help—Jaebum hyung and the others, Director Park is already there.” He said as if Chan knew what was going on.

“What? Who?” He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Seungmin stood and dragged Chan along with him without saying anything else.

They were running through the hallway towards the med bay and Chan could only glance at Woojin questioningly who seemed as every bit as confused as Chan is while Seungmin ran on full speed. They passed the questioning looks on Jeongin and Hyunjin but not once Seungmin stopped.

They finally stopped outside the doors of the medbay before Yugyeom stumbled out, “Channie, thank god you’re here.” He said, pulling Chan inside, “I’m sorry, you guys can wait outside for your safety.” Yugyeom said curtly but then he glance at Woojin, “On a second thought you can come in Woojin.” He decided.

Chan and Woojin stumbled inside and what they saw floored them.

Medical items, beds, scissors and basically everything is floating around hazzardly. It’s as if someone’s telekinetic powers went haywire. Well, it probably is but there aren’t any telekinetics in the academy. Then he saw Jaebum, Director Park, Jackson and Nayeon around one of the bed and there seemed to be someone on it.

“Hyung?” Woojin prompted carefully from behind Chan.

Jaebum whipped his head and he looked desperate. Manic even. “Woojin. Chan.” He managed to grit out. Chan stepped forward cautiously to look at the person surrounded by the others, and when he did he stumbled back.

“Hyung… That’s… That’s…” Chan blinked because this can’t be real.

He can feel Woojin behind him, peering at the bed and he heard a sharp intake of breath. Because laid on the bed and hooked to monitoring devices was the late Park Jinyoung, their former resident telepath. Even though the unconscious telepath had longer hair and obviously thinner and paler, Chan can still recognize that face anywhere. Chan couldn’t believe his eyes and he felt his body trembled in effort not to scream in disbelief.

Woojin placed a steadying hand on his waist as Chan staggered backwards.

“How? How, Hyung I don’t understand—“, Chan was close to sobbing. Emotions came crashing on to him. Relief, happiness and confusion all at once. But something unsettles him and Chan can’t put a finger to it. It reminded him of the pure raw hatred from under the river. His eyes widen in realization that Jinyoung hyung is what’s under the river.

“He’s been there this whole time.” Jackson croaked from across him.

They all looked relieved but scared. Chan looked at the heart monitor and brain monitor which moved sporadically, it seemed as if Jinyoung was dying. “Why is the monitor like that?” Woojin beats him to it.

“We don’t understand. It’s as if he’s trying to shut down.” Director Park said, he had a confused looked on his face, eyeing the prone body of his former foster son warily. “Seungmin sedated him but nothing seemed to be working, so I asked him to call for you.” He said, turning to look at Chan.

“Chan manipulates psionic energy, sir, he can’t help Jinyoung. We need a telepath, or get Minho to charm-speak him!” Jackson cut in.

The monitor beeped more erratically and he can hear Jaebum muttering out a panicked _no, no, no, no_ and Jackson muttering something darkly while Nayeon looked about to cry. On the edge of the room Yugyeom stood with his hands pressed against his mouth.

“Save him.” Director Park pleaded urgently, and by the looks of it, close to tears.

Chan gulped, because he knows the extent of his own powers. But he’s never actively try to plant idea on someone’s head. The accident in the playground with Felix all those years ago was a prove to his mutation. Not only he has psionic energy manipulation, but he can also manipulate minds. Planting ideas or revealing your darkest fear.

Chan turned to face Jinyoung-hyungs prone body. The expression on his face is a far cry from peaceful. He looked wholly bothered, and scared. Chan lift both his hands and focus on his powers, suddenly the anger is back. The pure, raw anger and hatred is clouding his thoughts and—no, this isn’t Chan, it’s obviously Jinyoung. He took a glance at Jinyoung’s face who contorted in pain, and many medical items flew more and more erratically.

It was as if Jinyoung felt threatened that Chan was using his mutation.

Something flew quickly towards him but then Jaebum raised his hand, and a god-damn scalpel is inches away from Chan’s face. “Holy shit, I did not see that.” Jackson gasp in surprise.

“He’s threatened by me.” Chan frowned, looking at Jinyoung.

“That’s ridiculous.” Jaebum retorted, but he looked unsure as he stared at Jinyoung intently. Director Park seemed torn while Nayeon doesn’t look like she’s faring any better.

Chan huffed and lift his hand, creating a shield to surround all of them, the red glow engulfing them in an eerie spherical shape. After that Chan focuses on what he might plant onto Jinyoung’s mind to calm the unconscious elder.

_Safe. Home. Jaebum. Director Park. Sleep. Sleepsleepsleep—_

So Chan focus on that thought, a red glow building at his left palm, and when Chan felt that it was enough, he twisted the energy gather in his hand towards Jinyoung. The effect was instant, all the items that were floating dropped down, the loud clatter echoes in the room. The brain and heart monitor calmed down, no longer beeping frantically. Chan dropped both of his hand and his energy sphere dissolved away. Jinyoung-hyung’s face looked peaceful now. It’s as if he was just sleeping.

All of them let out a sigh of relief, and Chan sagged backwards, Woojin’s hand on his shoulder to stop him from tumbling over.

“Thank you, Chan.” Director Park said, there was a moment before he frowned. “Get some rest.” He said, looking worried again, the expression unsettles Chan because he felt guilty for worrying the elder. There was a beat before Jackson appeared in his line of sight with a bundle of tissues.

“You’re gushing blood from your nose Channie.” He said calmly.

_Shit_. Chan’s eye widened but he took the tissue gratefully, pressing the bundle of sheet to his nose to stop the blood from flowing out. Chan moved backwards to sit on a bed next to Jinyoung-hyung’s bed, and Woojin silently sat next to him and both watched the scene unfolds before them. He slightly leanes into the older, and almost immediately—like a reflex, Woojin put his hand on Chan’s knee, rubbing it lightly.

Director Park took a seat beside Jinyoung’s bed while Jaebum, crouched down and pressed his head on Jinyoug’s arm. Jackson was silent and so was Nayeon. It was all so private that Chan felt like intruding, but he wants to see Jinyoung too. Yugyeom appeared in his line of sight, frowning at the scene. He took a glance at Chan and frowned even deeper.

“Channie you okay?” he asked worriedly.

Chan shrugged, “I’ll be fine. Won’t be the first time this happened. Go check on him.” Chan said, and Yugyeom nodded and stood beside Jackson.

“Woojin, can you get Seungmin to check on Jinyoung?” Director Park asked.

Woojin nodded and offered Chan a concerned look, Chan nodded and the older finally walked out to get his brother, leaving Chan alone in the too-intimate atmosphere. It’s not that Chan didn’t know Jinyoung well, it was more like there are some people who deserves more to be here right now than Chan, so he decided to leave the med-bay, “I’ll get Mark-hyung and the others.” He informed the rest, to which Jackson nodded gratefully.

Chan stepped out of the med-bay with the tissue still stuck on his nose, not bothering to pull it out just yet. Later he saw a hurried Seungmin walking towards medical, the younger glance at Chan worriedly but Chan just gestured him to go. “Hyung is in the kitchen.” Seungmin informed him quickly. So Chan walked towards the kitchen, earning questioning glance from other as he walk with a bloody tissue sticking out of his nose, not that he cares much.

He saw Bambam, Mark and Youngjae literally sprinting towards medical and Chan is glad he didn’t have to search for the three to inform them, because currently, his body felt extremely heavy and Chan wanted to nap or a full 24 hours. He knows he’s dosing off as he’s leaning to the hallway, head pressed against the wall and he can fill his bloody tissue slipping from his nostril.

“Hey, Chan oppa, you okay?”

Chan turned to face Dahyun who had a worried look on her face, he straightened up and pushed his tissue deeper into his nostril, and fixed Dahyun his most reassuring smile. “I’m fine, probably need to change this tissue, but I’ll be alright.” He said.

Dahyun nodded quietly, albeit a bit suspiciously, but then she opened her mouth and close it again. Chan raised an eyebrow, prompting the younger to continue. “What did you sense there?” She blurted.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because.” She stopped, seemed to be struggling with her words. “_Because_ it scares me. The power—it was all over the place and it was nothing like Jinyoung-oppa’s signature power. One minute it was overwhelming me then it was gone.” She explained. “So I wanted to know what you sensed.”

Chan looked contemplative, because this information pretty much confirmed his suspicions that Jinyoung hyung might not be their Jinyoung hyung, however twisted that sounds. “I’m not a sensor like you, so I don’t know Jinyoung hyung’s signature mutations. But what I sensed was something dark, angry and hatred.” Chan said and Dahyun looked scared shitless.

“It’s not really him isn’t he?”

And to be quite honest, Chan did not know how to answer that.

\--

Jisung, Felix and Changbin was only in the control for God knows how long after they left their parents on a date (_yes_, parents being Chan and Woojin) and time passes quickly because that was just how quick Felix can fix it. “It just needed some re-writing some code to strengthen the security, because the person who made the system is pretty good but there are some stuff the he miswrote.” Felix explained as he taps away codes that Jisung did not understand one bit (it looked kryptonian to him) and continued to nod along. Jisung watch as Changbin looks at Felix in awe and he had to hold back a snicker. Whipped.

“So, Lixie, you’re in your second year of college?” Jisung asked.

“Yeah, just starting it.” He answered right back, not even looking up from the screen but there’s a happy smile on his face.

“Cool, cool, cool, me too, I’m majoring in music production.” Jisung explained and that seemed to have caught Felix’ attention because he stopped typing. The Australian boy swivels the chair around to get a good look on Jisung.

“Really? You’re taking that major?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Yeah, me too.” Changbin piped in, “I’m starting my third year.” He said, but Felix seemed to have frown deeper. Okayyyy weird, Jisung thought it might actually impress the Aussie boy. He exchange hesitant glance with Changbin, before he coughed lightly, trying to diffuse the awkward silence.

“Why’d you ask?” Jisung asked curiously.

Felix looked anxious for a second but the boy shrug it off, “No reason, just… It reminded me of Chris—_Chan_-hyung. He wanted to be a music producer when we were younger.” Felix said, smiling a bit. “I just thought you’d be taking major like law or something.”

Jisung shuddered, the thought of him studying law… ugh. “Nah man, I don’t think I have the patience.”

“You’ll burn the whole building down and that will put our mutant rights effort back at zero again.” Changbin said, shuddering to at the idea of one Han Jisung being in law school. “I get why you’re asking though,” Changbin hummed, “Don’t worry, we’ll rap about mutant rights.”

Felix laughed, his eyes crinkling prettily as a cute smile adorned his face, “Now that’d be cool.” And Jisung swears that Changbin blushed.

They continued to talk in the control room (but not Changbin, he’s just staring at Felix), until Minho came barging in with his handsome face, perfect hair, a body to die for—

Okay Jisung is staring. He’s _juuuuuuuust_ staring. I mean, how could he not! There’s literally no one that can look as amazing as Minho-hyung, he’s basically perfect—

“Time for lunch, hoes.” He said.

Okay, well, _maybe_ he’s not the most perfect person, because—come on, everyone has flaws! “What’s got your panties in a twist, Minho?” Changbin muttered darkly.

“Your face.” The charm-speaker said, not even flinching. Changbin literally jumped at the older but Jisung and Felix managed to grab his arms and held him back. “Why are you so excited to see me, Binnie?” Minho smirked and Jisung thinks he just died. _Oh my lord how can anyone be so perfect? Well, aside from his nasty personality…_

“Come on, I’m starving.” Felix said happily, dissuading the situation. Either he doesn’t understand Korean that well or he’s just immune to sarcasm.

The quartet begin to trudge their way back to the kitchen, Felix and Minho chatting lightly, Changbin burning holes into Minho’s back, while Jisung wondered if Minho is sculpted by the gods or he’s just that pretty. When they reached the kitchen, Seungmin was already there, fixing himself a sandwich while scrolling on his phone.

“Hey Seungmin!” Felix greeted happily—borderline yelling, and Jisung and Minho both looked at Felix in horror, because you do not greet Seungmin happily before you know he’s ingested enough caffeine to survive his day amongst neanderthals. They have all faced the wrath of one caffeine-deprived Seungmin, and boy did that traumatize Jisung to this day. On daily basis they wait for Seungmin to talk to them instead of the other way around because the boy had a knack to insult people who talks to him before he had his coffee.

“Hey Felix.” Seungmin answered without any snark.

Jisung glanced at Changbin who seemed to have notice it, then both glance at Minho who nodded in amazement.

“It’s already 2 o’clock, I’ve had my coffee.” Seungmin snapped, eyeing Jisung and the two older boy with a deadpan expression, “Do the math.”

“I swear to god I did not even open my mouth. And you just snapped!” Jisung cried out. Seungmin just raised an eyebrow and Jisung had never felt so insulted all his life.

“Right, and you guys should eat.” He countered, gesturing at the kitchen table, which was piled with enough food for 15 growing teenagers. Jisung noted happily that there are some dino-nuggets and the only vegetable present is kimchi, so Jihyo noona must be on kitchen duty today.

The four of them shuffle around the table and begin to pile up food.

“Have you seen Woojin hyung?” Seungmin asked, taking a seat beside Jisung, no longer in the island. He was munching on his sandwich.

“On a date with Channie.” Changbin said easily and both Jisung and Minho snickered at the statement while Seungmin rolled his eyes.

“Wait, Chan-hyung is dating Woojin-hyung?” Felix blanched.

Jisung choked on his rice and Changbin seemed to have the same reaction, while Minho didn’t even flinch. Seungmin just sigh tiredly. “Dating? No. Fucking, though, maybe.” Minho said, smirking at Felix who’s now bright red.

“No! That’s not true, they’re not dating—or _fucking_!” Jisung cut in, stepping on Minho’s foot who was sitting next to him, causing the other to yowl in pain. “Mind your crude language around our new pure friend.” Jisung hissed while Minho does not even look sorry at all.

“They’re just.” Changbin stopped. “Domestic.” He decided.

Felix blinked a few times. “Soooooooo… they aren’t dating?”

They all answered in a choruses of no, because both adults can figure it out themselves (though they never miss an opportunity to tease them both about being their parents). “Although—“ and before Minho can say anything, Seungmin throw a piece of his sandwich at the older. To which Minho caught with his mouth (which is _so fucking hot_, by the way) and ate it shamelessly. “Thank you Minnie.” He said after swallowing.

“I swear to God nothing can make you behave like a normal person.” Seungmin sighed tiredly. “But seriously though, where is he?”

“Probably the library? Chan-hyung have been busy with his paper recently, so he’s probably asking your brother for his opinion. You know how he gets if he wants to publish his writings.” Changbin said, frowning lightly, “Though I hope he’s going to address the rogue mutants who’s been attacking the anti-mutants civilians.”

“Oh yeah, I saw it in the news.” Felix piped in, “They’re crazy.” He decided.

Seungmin nodded in agreement. They begin to talk back and forth about their views concerning the rogue mutant group before a loud shuffling were heard in the main entrance. Suddenly the atmosphere were so tense and Jisung felt like suffocating. The air felt so thick and heavy he thought he might puke. Oddly enough, all of their utensil begin to clatter, as if someone was trying to lift it off.

His eyes glance at Changbin in alarm, “Hyung—“

“_Seungmin_!”

All of them took a glance at the young human, who eyed his surrounding in confusion, because by now, everything is halfway levitated.

“_Seungmin_!” The call was more urgent now.

“Right, coming!” Seungmin yelled back, exiting the kitchen, leaving the four of them to stare at the levitating items dumbly. Just what the hell is happening?

“Holy shit.” Felix breathed out. They all stood up, inching away from the pointy silverware that’s now levitating. Felix stood timidly behind Changbin even though he’s inches taller than the older boy, while Minho grabbed Jisung and put him behind him. From where he’s standing, Jisung can see that Felix was shaking and surprise was clearly written on his face. He was obviously not expecting any shit to go down on his fucking first day at work. Changbin seemed to have notice Felix’ uneasiness and the shorter male grabbed Felix’ hand. Instantly, the young Australian is clutching at Changbin’s arm.

“Is something wrong with Jaebum-hyung?” Minho muttered sharply. “I mean, it’s not the first time he angrily floats all the fucking silverware—“

“I don’t think so. The wooden table is sorta levitating to, and last I remember Jaebum-hyung can only manipulate things with metal.” Jisung mumbled.

There were some yelling and a loud ruckus coming from the main lobby and then all of the items that were floating dropped suddenly. The thick and suffocating aura was gone, but Jisung felt to stiff and confused to even move a muscle. It wasn’t long before loud steps were echoing towards them. They all glance at the kitchen entrance then Yugyeom was peeking at them. He looked—Jisung can’t describe it. A mix of fear and panic is etched clearly on his face.

“Hyung what happened?” Changbin beats the silence. “It was suffocating and everything was floating.” Yugyeom frowned at the explanation.

“Nothing—just, stay here. Do not go to medical, stay here, someone will tell you later.” Yugyeom said, his high pitched voice breaking the silence, then the elder dashed away from the kitchen, leaving four confused teenagers.

Minho begin to look around in sheer panic, “Okay, holy crap, the only other person I know who can levitate shit like this is—“

“There’s no way in hell that Channie is the cause of this!” Changbin snapped back, “He’s way too under-control to have lose control, and there weren’t any red glows or anything!” The younger defended. Jisung had to nod in agreement, never once they saw Chan lose control.

“Perhaps they were bringing in another mutant?” Felix piped in. He looked scared shitless and if Jisung wasn’t as scared as he was right now he would’ve laughed at Felix expression.

“Could be.” Changbin agreed immediately.

“_Whipped_.” Minho hissed under his breath.

Jisung can’t agree more but there are more pressing matter that should be handled. Where are the other students? Are they safe as well? Should they begin to evacuate the others?

All of a sudden there was a loud puff and Hyunjin and Jeongin appeared on his side, obviously the younger teleported both of them to the kitchen. By now, Jisung was no longer surprised with Jeongin appearing everywhere but his nerves are on fire, so that when the two suddenly appeared out of thin air before Jisung, the pyro-kinetic promptly lit a fucking chair on fire.

“Yah! What the hell, Han Jisung!” Hyujin screeched as soon as he saw the chair on fire.

“Holy shit, sorry! I was surprised, could’ve given a guy some warning!” Jisung snapped back at the taller.

“The hell do you think I am? A telepath?” Hyunjin yelled back as incredulous as Jisung was.

Before they can yell again, Changbin zoomed towards them, and after exactly 1 second, the chair was gone and Changbin was back, his hair a mess and he was covered in soot, but nonetheless annoyed. “Within one second I can extinguish a chair on fire but believe me, if you start yelling again it won’t even take _one second_ to shut you both up.” Changbin said darkly, narrowing his eyes at Jisung and Hyunjin.

Jisung gulped and so did Hyunjin, both lowered their heads in shame. Not exactly the right moment to argue.

“I’m so sorry hyung!” Jeongin cried, like, literally crying, he’s grabbing at Changbin and hugging the smaller boy, “I could’ve like—I don’t k-know, texted you to tell you that me and Hyunjin were gonna—“

“Naw, Innie, it’s fine.” Changbin relents. Hugging back their youngest. What is this treatment? Jisung thought angrily, he looked at Hyunjin and nodded, both of them now glaring at Changbin. “What are you both looking at? I could whoop your ass before Jeongin noticed I un-hugged him.” Changbin hissed.

“That’s not even a word, dumb-ass.” Minho said, finally sitting down. Seems like the adrenaline have worn off, because Jisung felt tired and so out of it. He gave up on glaring at Changbin and opted to sit instead. He looked up at Felix who is loking at Jeongin curiously.

“Oh right, Felix haven’t met Innie yet.” Jisung said. As if Jeongin has super-speed, he quickly detached himself from Changbin to turn around and face the freckled Australian boy. “Cool, so, Lix this is Jeongin—our youngest, and Innie this is Felix—Channie’s beloved cousin.” He said briefly, before slumping back to the chair.

“Hello Felix-hyung!” Jeongin screeched, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, obviously struggling to offer Felix a smile. His eyes crinkled in effort to smile or hold-back tears—Jisung doesn’t even know, while he’s grinning so his braces are showing. Fucking cute. Jisung wanted to take a picture sooooooooooo bad but timing, oh timing. “I’m sorry to have met you in a v-very weird situation.” He said, voice tight with worry.

“Oh, it’s fine, it’s absolutely fine!” Felix said, patting Jeongin in the back, trying to calm the younger. Then suddenly both of hem hug each other, “Oh god, don’t cry, you’re making me cry too!” Felix said panicking and starting to cry. Jisung cannot be more confused, but it’s not like he can deny Jeongin’s tears so...

“I- I don’t even know why I’m crying…” Jeongin said, looking up at Felix with tears and snot on his face.

“Why are you so cute!” Felix cried out instead.

“What in the world did I just saw?” Hyunjin mutered under his breath. “Aren’t there any normal person here.” He huffed sadly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Weird is the new normal, get used to it Hwang.” Changbin said.

Hyunjin looked like he was about to kill Changbin and Jisung does not have the power to cheer on the side so he cut in before anything got to physical, “Right, what happned Jin? Everything was levitating down here before you came.”

Hyunjin had his eyebrows scrunched, and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it was weird. The whole house was vibrating—seriously! I thought I was dreaming but like—it was lightly vibrating, and then things started to levitate a few centimeter above ground and that’s when my spider-senses started tingling.” Hyunjin explained, shuddering at the memory.

“Thing were floating like crazy here.” Minho said, “I think there’s a new mutant who just arrived. Yugyeom-hyung looked surprised like crazy.”

“Well, if it really was a new mutant… Well that’s some crazy cool power.” Jisung added.

The four of them are seated around the kitchen table while Felix was still half hugging Jeongin, trying to calm the sort of crying boy. It was not odd for a mutant-related accident to happen in their Academy, but it has been a long time since someone completely let their mutation affect the whole academy, so it had Jisung so surprised that he did not know what to do.

While they were busy processing what just happened, Seungmin walked into the kitchen hurriedly.

“Seungmin?” Hyunjin perked up as he all of them noticed the human boy. He looked shocked. His lab-coat was askew, glasses ar dangling by the edge of his nose and his hair was sticking up everywhere, probably the result of some heavy pulling.

The boy ignored them and grabbed a glass, the proceeded to pour water and drink it. He repeated the same process three times, before finally standing and leaning on to the wall.

“Kim Seungmin I swear to god you’re scaring me.” Jisung yelled.

“I’m scaring you? Me? Scaring you?” Seungmin snapped back, looking frantic. “You did not see what happened—“ He stopped and tried to calm his breath. From the corner of his eyes he can see Jeongin cuddling more into Felix while Hyunjin looked so confused he might cry. Changbin and Minho waited patiently (finally behaving like their ages!)

“Breath.” Minho said, his crystal clear voice piercing the silence and Jisung, Felix and Hyunjin took a deep breath. The Charm-speaker glared at them, “Breath, Seungmin.”

There must be a little of charm-speak in his word because Seungmin stood straighter and breath better. The boy sent Minho a nasty look but kept on breathing calmly. He shut his eyes and tried to breath better as the effect of the charm-speak wear-off. It continued on for a full whole minute.

“Gods, sorry for scaring you.” Seungmin mumbled. He took a glance at Jeongin and Felix before cringing, “Sorry guys, didn’t mean to scare the living day lights out of you all.”

“Well, today has been a very… interesting day.” Felix piped out, his own voice shaking with excitement or fear, Jisung doesn’t know anymore.

There were steps heading towards the kitchen and then Woojin-hyung appeared in Jisung’s line of sight and he wanted to cry in relief. He’s pretty sure he, Hyunjin and Jeongin all whined a long ‘_Hyuuuuuuung’_ but he doesn’t even have the ounce of power to feel embarrassed.

“Hey, you guys okay?” He asked, looking worried. “Anyway, Seungmin, Director Park is asking for you in medical.” He added, before leaning down to check on Felix and Jeongin.

Seungmin gulped and nodded silently, leaving all of them to settle around the kitchen. By the time Seungmin was out of sight, Jeongin mas clinging onto Woojin for dear life, the younger had a troubled look on his face while Woojin himself seemed to be drowning in his own thoughts. Changbin sat on the couch next to Felix, both slumped and quiet. Jisung take a quick glance at his hyung beside him and sighed.

“Just… why…” Jisung said, looking at a shamelessly eating Minho.

“Being high on adrenaline really takes up your energy.” Minho said, but he still seemed unsettled.

They were silent for a moment before Chan appeared in the doorway. Looking positively ruined, sunken eyes, skin paler than usual which made him ghostly white right now, and the crust of blood in his nostrils and the patch of blood on his shirt.

“You guys okay?” As soon as their leader asked that a flurry of panicked words shower him as well as them moving towards Chan to make sure that he was okay.

“Speak for yourself! Shit hyung!” Changbin yelled, appearing on Chan’s side in a blink, he grabbed at Chan and the elder immediately leaned to him. “What happened to you?”

“I—It’s nothing, well, it’s _not_ nothing.” He said vaguely, waving his arm dismissively at a fast approaching Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin. Woojin immediately calm the other three, forcing them to sit back on the couch, no use in crowding Chan unless you want to start another mutation outbreak.

“Sure, something is nothing, and you’re not telling the truth. No, what happened, in general. Things were flying, Chan.” Minho cut in, appearing on Chan’s other side while Jisung could only stare at the sight. A flare of protectiveness surged up in him because well, Chan might as well be his real parent and there’s no way in hell someone gets away with hurting Chan, and if Minho does not shut up riht now Jisung will put a falamng fist on his stupidly handsome face.

“Fine.” Chan croaked, “Something did happened and I helped get it under control, but now everything should be safe and normal.” He said, then after a beat he stopped leaning to both Minho and Changbin in favor of putting one hand on Changbin’s shoulder and the other on Jisung’s shoulder. “Bin, Sungie. You might want to go to medical.” He decided. Jisung frowned, Yugyeom had explicitly said not to go there but Chan is saying otherwise.

“But Yugyeom hyung said—“

“You’ll want to go there.” He cut in, looking both Jisung and Changbin dead in the eyes.

“Chan I don’t think—“

Chan’s sharp gaze silenced Woojin immediately, then he sighed. “It’s already under control. Just—go to medical? For me.”

And there is no way in hell that Jisung and Changbin can deny Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep reading ayeeeee  
vet-med school is hectic af  
stay healthy and happy friends!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More action, i guess????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really bad at promoting ANYTHING

It has been two day since Jinyoung arrived. Or, what was left of Jinyoung. His brain activities were odd, it was as if he was trying to fry his own brain and that had sent Youngjae and Seungmin—as resident medicals, into panic each time Jinyoung’s brain monitor went haywire.

Chan was called into the medical room almost at every 4 hours to sedate Jinyoung back because he was the only one who could manipulate minds at the time being. No sedatives that were injected into Jinyoung was working, and it had to be Chan. Each time Chan went in though, all object begin to levitate and Jinyoung’s heart rate pick up quickly, as if he was afraid of Chan. Jinyoung’s power also went haywire when Yugyeom was around.

So here Jackson was, on watch duty, at 03.00 AM sitting on J, at 03.00 AM sitting by Jinyoung’s bedside in medical, hoding his best friend’s hand in hopes for the younger to wake up. He’s been slumped on the chair since 11 PM and he won’t be relieved from his job until 5 in the morning. Who designs hospital chair to be so uncomfortable, Jason thought, he could be in his room sleeping or in mark’s room cuddling the angel just to annoy the shit out of the older. But here he was, sitting on this ugly-ass hospital chair getting his back reshaped.

Behind him in the medical research area were Youngjae and Seungmin, slumped against each other, obviously too tired after they have spent the rest of the evening checkin on Jinyoung’s vital, blood and everything because there seemed to be nothing wrong with him physically but he just won’t wake up. Each time he was close to consciousness, the former telepath shut down his own mind. Which was so fucking odd and frustrating.

Jaebum is throwing a tantrum every now and then, denting and bending their silver ware (then fixing again because he is a responsible leader). Director Park is being negligent of the school education, he’s handling it but obviously his mind is somewhere else. Youngjae and Seungmin are overworked. Mark, Bam and Chan are all a mess, while Jisung and Changbin won’t stop checking up on the still-sleeping man. And Yugyeom is either sulking or moping which is so fucking miserable Jackson might actually cry every time he sees the younger boy. So all in all they decided to give the Academy a sudden holiday, until they got all the stuff with Jinyoung figured out because none of them can’t seem to focus.

“Even when you’re not awake you’re causing major issues in the academy.” Jackson huffed sleepily, eyeing his best-friend.

Jinyoung’s hair have been cut by Nayeon, giving him a shaggy look and his cheekbones are too hollow but that’s what you get if you were surviving on nothing under a fucking river for about four years.

“I’m happy that you’re alive! I truly am! Now me and Mark won’t have to go through the grueling effort of finding Jaebum another lover—since you know, now you’re back and all albeit still asleep, because you’re the love of his life. But to be honest, no offense, it’ll be easier had you stay dead! Not that I don’t want you here, but like—now I have to watch you make out with Jaebum again everywhere.” Jackson shuddered at the thought. He was now rambling and not really noticing anything else beside his rapidly growing train of thought.

Suddenly the heart-monitor beeped erratically, and Jackson jumped out of his chair, knocking the chair down in process. For a moment Jackson thought Jinyoung was about to sit up and yell at Jackson for all the bullshit he’s been spouting since he arrived in medical but then Jinyoung’s face was scrunching in pain and his whole body was twitching and shit—something akin to fear bloomed inside Jackson. His friend was in fucking pain but this is the most response the younger has given prior to his arrival.

Jackson grabbed the walkie-talkie and begin to speak rapidly, “Come in, Chan, come in anyone—I think Jinyoung’s waking up!” he yelled. Without thinking he threw his communicator somewhere else and get ahold of Jinyoung’s right arm, holding him down efficiently.

Not long after a stream of answers went through the gadget then within seconds the medical door flew open, surprising Seungmin and Youngjae, causing both medics to fall on to their asses.

Jaebum and Chan walked in, Jaebum immediately rushed onto Jinyoung’s side who’s now flailing his arm and shaking his body. There were tears in his eyes but they remained sharped. Jaebum walked briskly to Jinyoung’s left and held down the younger’s arm and shoulder, causing him to just convulse violently and suddenly speaking up.

“_N—no! Please, no, no, leave them, leave me, no_—“

Well, that certainly was not what they were hoping for Jinyoung’s first words to be.

Jackson and Jaebum stared each other, both of them braced on either side of the young telepath who was now reduced into a screaming, crying mess, yelling out words that Jackson can’t process because it is not making sense at all. Why the hell is Jinyoung so scared? Jackson didn’t have the luxury to dwell on it because object begin to fly out of control and Jackson can see a fucking scalpel flying right into his face. But before the thing can hit him and permanently injure his eye (no, his eyes aren’t immune like the rest of his skin) a bright red glow circles him and Jaebum.

“Careful hyungs.”

Jaebum and Jackson whipped their heads to watch Chan, who has both of his arms out, eyes glowing red while he himself, Youngjae and Seungmin are inside a red sphere identical to the one covering him and Jaebum separately.

“Shit, thanks Channie.” Jackson thanked the younger. “Dude, he was not telekinetic! What is wrong with him!” Jackson hissed.

“I don’t know! As long as I’ve known him he’s always been a telepath! Something must’ve happened, Youngjae, Seungmin, what are his lab results?” Jaebum snapped at the two medics.

“There was nothing wrong with him, hyung, his vitals are normal albeit a little weakened.” Youngjae explained weakly, he looked scared because this was obviously not the Jinyoung they know. This is not Jinyoung—period.

“Blood test came back normal. But the brain readings—“ Seungmin stopped, “It’s weird, there’s something wrong.” He decided.

Jinyoung’s brain monitor became more fluctuated with crazy readings that Jackson does not understand but he was very, very sure it should not be that way. His heart rate monitor picked up and everything that was levitating begin to vibrate and move erratically.

“Chan you have to calm him down!” Jaebum yelled.

“If I let go Seungmin and Youngjae hyung will get hurt!” He snapped back, and Jackson can see how strained he was because the nosebleed has started.

Jaebum raised his hands to stop all the metal from moving, causing said objects to buzz in the place where they were all levitated. But then Jaebum flew violently into the wall as if some invisible force decide to knock him down, and when Jackson looked at Jinyoung, the boy was awake but his eyes are pitch black.

“Shit, _Jin_—“

Jackson felt his hackles raised then he felt himself being jerked backwards all so suddenly and he’s pretty sure he’s flying, then his back came crashing to something hard—probably the fucking wall, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to see stars. Jackson registers he’s on the ground and covered in debris, and a whole lot confused.

He immediately stood up, watching the scene before him through the broken wall. Jinyoung was levitating and Jaebum was nowhere in sight—panic immediately settled in his stomach because that means Jaebum is hurt enough to stay down, he glance across Jinyoung and felt his heart drop in relief as Chan was still in his protective red sphere but he looked scared. Youngjae and Seungmin wasn’t faring any better, both clutching Chan’s sides and trying to hid behind the Australian. Jinyoung ( is he Jinyoung though?) dropped to the ground, things begin to shred themselves into debris at his step and he’s slowly tearing apart the medical, pieces by pieces. He kept advancing forward towards Chan—albeit slowly, but fast enough to scare Jackson.

“Stop!” Jackson yelled without thinking much. All he knows he has to get the other out, check on Jaebum and get shit under control with Jinyoung, he regrets throwing his communicator away because now he has no way to alert the rest of the mansion’s residents. Jinyoung turned his head to face him, pitch black eyes boring into Jackson and he felt his eart rate pick up.

Jackson was by no means a telepath, or psychometric like Director Park, but he is still a person with an avidly strong gut feeling. So as soon as those black eyes landed on him he felt shills creeping on his back and his mind screamed_ dangerdangerDANGERDANGER_

“Yah, Jinyoung what the fu—“

“I’m not Jinyoung.” Jinyoung said, his voice was different from when he was screaming minutes ago, his voice was gravelly and layered, as if someone was talking along with him. Jinyoung raised his arm and Jackson felt his neck being strangled, and he was lifted off the ground.

Well then,

_Shit_.

Jackson clawed his own neck because there was literally nothing strangling him but it felt like something was gripping his neck so tightly and Jackson can only gasp in panic. Staring down at Jinyoung’s unforgiving, deprecating face while his black eyes show no mercy.

As soon as it happened, Jackson was dropped down onto the floor, coughing badly because—holy hell, his skin might be impenetrable but he was not immune to strangling. Then his body was being pulled somewhere else, not roughly like before, but more like insistent and urgent then he felt someone grabbed at him, now face to face to Youngjae. He coughed roughly, spitting blood and Youngjae is speaking rapidly to him but nothing seems to register in Jackson’s brain.

All he knew was right now, he was crouched down behind—Chan? Yeah, Chan because now he’s inside a Chan’s red sphere of protection, with Youngjae checking him up, and in front of him layed Jaebum, obviously unconscious with Seungmin crouched over him, looking at something in front of Chan in fear. So when he decided to glance at his right, nothing really prepared Jackson to see his best friend, levitating in the air, arms stretch wide in ease with his fucking pitch black eyes, grinning maniacally at them. If Chan’s energy was a warm red-magenta-ish hue, the energy surrounding Jinyoung was pitch black and suffocating. Waves of anger, hatred, jealousy and everything bad rolled out in waves and Jackson wanted to puke.

“Hyung, hyung you gotta focus!” Youngjae’s voice ringed in his ears but the only thing that Jackson can focus on now is emptying his stomach.

Then the energy around Jinyoung seemed to pulse harder, the medical wing was rapidly destroyed, debris flying around Jinyoung in a protective manner and he kept hurling brick after brick at them.

“He’s going to destroy the mansion!” Seungmin yelled in alarm.

That seemed to have Jackson focus because by now the medical wing is completely fucking gone and Jinyoung’s energy of distruction-anger-telekinesis seemed to have reach the mansion and Jackson’s stomach dropped. The others who haven’t gone home—

Mark, Bam, Yugyeom, Director Park—

“Jackson-hyung on the count of three get them out.” Chan yelled. Jackson blink, no he’s not fast but he can obviously hurl Jaebum, Youngjae and Seungmin into safety behind Chan.

“Right, okay, okay, okay—“

“Okay now, one… two… _three_!”

The red sphere was gone wthin a second and Jackson immediately launch into action, grabbing his three friends and dragging them behind Chan, away from the disaster happening then covering them with his body. He briefly noticed Chan directing his hands onto Jinyoung’s direction, covering the former telepath in the red energy before fucking hurling him away as if he was a boomerang to Chan.

As soon as Chan hurled Jinyoung outside, he ran out of the ruins that was medical, following the path where he threw Jinyoung away for their own safety. Chan trudged onto the field, he saw a lone figure standing up at the edge of the woods and the black aura was back—suffocating him and making Chan want to cry or scream in— Chan doesn’t even know.

Under the pale moonlight, Jinyoung loked like a vengeful moon spirit and it raised Chan hackles so quickly. He tried to focus but he felt himself being lifted up and there was fucking iron grip on his neck, effectively cutting all his airway—causing him to gasp for air, while his own hands are grabbing onto his own bruising neck. Chan didn’t know how long it went on but panic and fear seeps into his whole body and he felt himself growing heavy.

He glanced down and saw Jiynoung—no, not Jinyoung, a monster wearing Jinyoung’s face looking up at him. He had his arm raised, gripping at something invisible, a mock gesture of his hand choking Chan. Jinyoungcurled his finger and Chan choked for air, his windpipe is going to break at this rate and he’s going to die—

“You shouldn’t have kept me under.” Jinyoung whispered darkly, his black eyes burning holes into Chan’s own eye.

Chan stumbled for air, gasping again, “H—Hyu—Hyung, p_—please_—“ he wasn’t sure what he was gasping of but he felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes and his vision was getting darker. He knows his mutation is sparking to life because of hi sfear, he can feel his powers begin to crowd him and Jinyoung. If this continues on, Jinyoung might just kill him and his mutation might just kill Jinyoung in an act of self-defense. Suddenly, the hold on his neck loosened. Whatever it is Jinyoung managed to hear seemed to have an effect, because his formerly black eyes cleared, the whites of his eyes are clear and now Chan is staring at Jinyoung’s honey-brown irises looking at him in shock—then anger—then sadness.

“_Hyung_—“

_Jinyoung hyung_, yes, this was Jinyoung hyung right now, his eyes recognize Chan. Beofre Chan can do anything, the elder mouthed a very clear _I’m sorry Chan_ then proceed to hurl him backwards, away from Jinyoung, away from the dark suffocating aura before everything went dark to Chan.

Jackson who had been watching from the sidelines watch as Chan’s body spasm before Jinyoung hurled him away, he immediately ran—not as fast as Changbin, but just in time to catch Chan’s limp body, and watch as Jinyoung (is he really Jinyoung, though? Jackson kept on thinking) disappear into the woods.

Fuck.

\--

Jungkook was mad.

No, scratch that, he was _livid_. Furious. Enraged.

He knows his face is scrunching up in a very ugly way (even though Jin-hyung would only coo at him and Hoseok-hyung told him he looked adorable) but he was sooooo angry he can feel his whole body tremble. And the object of his annoyance is his two barely-hyungs before him.

Taehyung and Jimin could only offer him a guilty smile and Jungkook is torn between wringing Taehyung’s neck first or Jimin’s neck.

The plan was to disrupt the anti-mutant parade by the Police Station. Namjoon hyung had orchestrated a seemingly fool-proof plan. They wear their masks as usual—besides Hoseok hyung, Namjoon—using his knowledge would hack into all electronic-billboards and play videos of the Governmental anti-mutant fraction torturing mutants they hold captive. Then Yoongi-hyung will sneak into the crowd and release their light bombs to knock down the crowd, Hoseok-hyung will pose as a police officer and get into the police station to disrupt their monitor for calling back-up, while Taehyung and Jimin were supposed to join the protest dramatically then share their pamphlets and flyers containing graphic mutant-torture while Jungkook monitor from the sidelines in case he needs to evacuate his team, and Jin-hyung is inside their van, waiting if they need an exit or back up.

They’ve done this multiple times, it was easy and familiar. Jimin and Taehyung probably remember word-by-word of the speech concerning mutant rights—even though the latter is human.

But no—

Jimin just had to punch the shit out of the greasy-shady-weird dude who decided to stare at Taehyung’s ass for too long. Not that Jungkook wouldn’t punch the pervert either, but come on! Jimin and taehyung aren’t even a thing! Right?

“What the hell Park.” Jungkook seeths.

“I’m sorry!” Jimin snapped back.

The altercation caused their plan to disrupt and now the crowd are busy hitting at each other for no particular reason, starting their own fight because Jimin decided he will be a possessive-jealous ridden asshole.

“Okay, guys come on—“

Taehyung grabbed both their arms and dragged them away from the protestors into the sidelines.

“_Okay, what happened? Is the mission called off_?”

Hoseok hyung’s voice filtered through the communicators in their ears and Jungkook grouches, “_The crowd are going wild for no particular reason, or at least I think it is for no particular reason_.” Namjoon’s voice filtered through the comms, sounding thoroughly unimpressed. He obviously felt a hunch that whatever the shit that’s going on were caused by his dumb, albeit good-looking, maknaes.

“_So who’s responsible for all these shit blowing up on our face?”_ Yoongi-hyung’s filled their ear, dripping with pure annoyance. “_Be grateful now that the cops are out and trying to handle this weird mess. And to make you feel better, we just wasted a light bomb.”_

“I think the crowd thinks that there are mutants here, not a protective friend.” Jungkook snaps into the comm.

“_Okay, what happened, I’m curious now_.” Jin hyung said, finally speaking up.

“Whatever it is that happened, let’s just get out of here.” Taehyung huffed, still dragging both of them away from the maniacal crowd. By the blush on his cheek Jungkook can tell that he’s pleased at what Jimin had done, and there is this smug-content look on Jimin’s face and the older can’t seem to take his eyes of the scrawny silver haired human. Seriously, what is it with their weird mating dance around each other? Especially since they had come back from their two-man mission. Jungkook narrows his eyes at Jimin who doesn’t look guilty at all for doing something so childish—and that something coming out of Jungkook considering he is the youngest!

“Wait a sec—are you two fucking?”

“_Kookie_!”, “_Yah_!”, “_Jeon Jungkook_!”, “_Language_!”

His comms was filled with hyungline snapping at him but the look on Taehyung and Jimin were so priceless that Jungkook can accept whole heartedly that he’s going to get his ass whooped by Jin-hyung later just for cussing.

“_Hold on—you mean Taetae and Chim_?” Hoseok hyung cut in suddenly, stopping the other’s rant on Jungkooks choice of words.

Taehyung is stammering awkwardly, but not saying anything while Jimin is narrowing his eyes dangerously at Jungkook that the younger worry that his eyes might actually fall off.

“_Whatever it is, get out of the crowd first_.” Jin hyung said, sounding resigned as if a headache was about to come.

Jungkook clicked his tongue and the three finally dash away from the crowd and into a corner alley where Jin-hyung parked their van, it wasn’t very far from the mob of protestors but far enough that it won’t give any suspicious vibes, but close enough for the whole gang to run too incase their plan goes wrong—which rarely does because they have Namjoon as their strategist.

As soon as they entered the alley, Jin-hyung stepped out of the van, looking worried (which seemed to be a permanent expression on his face) and scan their form with his eyes before finally grabbing Jungkook by the shoulders to check for any injuries.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt—“

“I’m fine hyung, there were barely any action before we were _forced to leave_.” He said, emphasizing at his last words, eyeing Taehyung and Jimin nastily. But alas, the two lovebirds did not notice him at all, rather checking each other for their injuries.

“Young love, Kookie..” Jin hyung said, sighing.

“Wait—does this mean you knew about them?!” Jungkook questions, eyeing his hyung full of accusations. Jin narrowed his eyes at the younger, placing both hands on his hips, looking like a mother placating her over-grown dorky child.

“Watch your tone, young man.” He huffs, then continued, “There’s nothing between them, I’m sure of it—“.He waits a beat before continuing, “—yet, at least.” Jin said.

“Gross.” Jungkook scoffed while Jin gave him an incredulous look.

“You really think I haven’t ruin a mission to save Namjoon’s sorry ass? Or Yoongi going on a freaking rampage just to grab Hoseok? I know it’s not a good enough excuse, but sometimes emotions gets the best of you—as long as no one got hurt, then its fine.” Jin explained while Jungkook was having flashbacks about all those failed mission, realizing that the cause of it was his lovesick team mates. Ugh, love.

“Right.” Jungkook huffed. “I mean—the reason why the plan failed is dumb—it’s not even a life or death situation!” He said.

“Well, let’s just leave the scolding to Namjoon, yes? I’m not saying that if you care for someone, it justifies you to act selfish and disrupt the whole plan just to keep your best interests safe. It is admirable, but there are always other ways to achieve both the safety of your loved ones and accomplish a mission.” Jin said, smiling sweetly at Jungkook who can’t seem to stop scowling. “Wait till you fall in love Kookie, knowing you, you’ll be such a fool and a goner.” Jin said affectionately, petting his hair.

Jungkook can only scowl but somehow he felt that Jin-hyung’s words were true, and some sort of anxiousness settled into him.

The comm were silent besides Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi hyung occasionally updating them about their whereabouts. Within five minutes, the whole gang are back together and panting near the car, since the three who just arrived were so obviously running.

“Okay, will anyone admit that they are responsible for the butchering our mission?” Namjoon hyung said, leaning on the car.

Jimin raised him arm shamelessly, “It was me—“

“And me.” Taehyung added, looking sheepishly at his shoes. “’m sorry hyung.” He said and because Namjoon is Taehyung’s brother and he is so weak for his baby brother their leader sighs and rubbed his face.

“Just don’t do it again. Whatever the reason it is, I’m going to say it’s pretty childish and you act without thinking. As usual. So, to save time and embarrassment, don’t do it again.” Namjoon said without even breathing. Taehyung and Jimin squeaked out a thankful ‘_yes hyung’_ and Jungkook wished they got more scolding.

They were about to pack up and leave the vicinity before their radio were crackling. Namjoon and Yoongi-hyung manage to intercept the police radio signal so that’s the reason why they know where to go to disrupts protestor and now the raido is crackling back to live. Immediately all seven took turn to look at each other before a panicked voice came out of the radio.

“_Back up—Back up! There is a rogue mutant in in the crowd—everything is flying and oh god_—“

The crackling stop and there was a loud static noise coming out of the radio. They were all frozen in place because—holy hell, things like this rarely happened. Usually their efforts got cut off by the police and mutant groups such as GOT6 and other groups from the JYP Academy. Jungkook felt like running into the scene immediately, and Namjoon seemed to sense this because he eyed all of them one by one as if he was confirming something, then he nodded once.

“Okay, Hoseok hyung, Jimin and Kook, you’ll get in the crowd as extraction team—secure the rogue mutant and bring him back here, Tae you stay with here with Jin, Yoongi-hyung we’ll watch from the sidelines and interfere the police if they try to hurt our team or the rogue mutant.” Namjoon said curtly.

Taehyung was about to whine from being left behind but Namjoon just place a hand on his shoulder before standing up to get more of their equipment. Jungkook watch as Jimin held on Taehyung’s hand before joining Namjoon away, watching the scene unfolds before him with a sense of jealousy and longing. Then after Jin told him to stay safe, Jungkook walked back into the crowd, accompanied by Jimin hyung and Hoseok hyung.

He can see someone floating above the crowd. Arms out stretched on his side and he can see—he can see the ground, the pavement, the concrete getting peeled off by the mutant’s power, floating around him, creating a protective sphere consisting of different types of debris.

This, none of them are prepared.

“Okay, change of plans—get the civilians to safety!” Namjoon hyung’s voice ringed in their ears and immediately the run into action.

Jungkook—bless his mutation that consist of speed, strength and well—he’s generally a downgraded superman with no laser eyes and flight—immediately grabbed random passerby and dragged them half a mile away from the destruction. Hoseok hyung was doing the same thing, in his place stood a police officer who was busy ensuring the civilians safety. Jungkook can’t see Jimin hyung but he’s certain that he’s clearing the other side of the road.

The debris-sphere begin to get larger, and Jungkook knows they need to get out of there, but he can’t seem to shake off the feeling of being… preyed. Jungkook eyed the mutant once again, feeling the urge to save him.

“Hyung, I think we gotta go!” Jimin voice ringed in his ears before Jungkook can say anything.

“_But what about the mutant_?” Taehyung’s voice is now heard through the comm, he sounded worried.

“_He’s not our responsibility_.” Namjoon said, “_Come on guys, back to rendezvous point_.” He said.

“_We can’t just leave him there, the government will get to him_!” Hoseok hyung’s voice snapped.

“_Yes, but if we do that all of us might get captured by the government_.” Yoongi-hyung hissed mercilessly and Jungkook gulped. He’s obviously torn.

“_Is the area sterile from the civilians_?” Namjoon hyung’s voice rang clear and stern, and Jungkook nodded, he alerted his hyung that yes the area is clear and so did the others. “_Good, now get back here and let’s decide what we must do_.”

So Jungkook ran back again towards the van along with Hoseok hyung and Jimin hyung. He turn around to watch as the destruction the mutant caused is literaly just a meter behind them.

“Guys—guys it’s getting closer! We might not be able to reach the van in time!” Jimin yelled through his communicator, glancing now and then at his back.

Hoseok is back in his usual look, but he looked pale and Jungkook felt fear creeping into him. He immediately grabbed Jimin and slung him over his back, while he lifted Hoseok-hyung bridal style and ran towards the van using his speed. Within seconds he’s arrived, a good 20 meter away from the destruction.

Namjoon looked scared but then he looked awfully relieved as soon as he saw Jimin and Hoseok detaching themselves from Jungkook, crouching over because of the headache Jungkook must’ve given them for carrying them using his speed.

“Shit, that was close. I never thought that mutant would be this strong.” Yoongi hyung mused, rubbing Hoseok hyung’s panting back.

“Right, come on, let’s get into the van and get outta here.” Jin hyung said, glancing around worriedly. Jungkook can relate because he’s seen the destruction caused by the mutant.

“_Hey, hey, hey! Get out of here!_”

A foreign voice yelled and immediately they were alert. Jungkook turn around to watch a thin, odd looking, light haired man glaring at them. He’s wearing some sort of black cargo pants, black shirt and a black vest? What is it with this spy-get up? When Jungkook and his gang did not make a move and instead stare at the man curiously, the man threw his hands up and marched towards them.

“Didn’t you hear me? Get out of here! It’s not safe!”

“Are you from the government?” Namjoon hyung snapped, stepping forward in front of Jungkook.

“No! Are you?” The dude ask, he’s thin as a stick and Jungkook can easily break him but there’s something in his look that clearly says ‘I’d like to see you try.’

Before he can say anything he was pulled back by another guy that—

_Woaaaaaaah okay, okay_—

Well, _shit_.

It’s not that Jungkook had never seen anyone so gorgeous it’s just—

Jungkook’s thoughts derailed from the dangerous stray mutant currently causing havoc in the middle of the city in front of the police station as soon as his eyes landed on this—this adorably, chaotically hot creature.

The pale, tall, and slender boy with black hair who’s dragging the odd light haired dude away. He offered all of them an apologetic look before his expression hardens minutely. His gloved hand is still placed firmly on the other dude’s shoulder as he glance at something behind them—probably the rogue mutant.

“I’m sorry, please get yourself out of here safely—“

“And just where do you think you’re going?” Jin-hyung said shrilly, he looked at the two strangers with wide eyes because are these two nutjobs? “Are you seriously going to endanger yourselves trying to stop—_that_?” Jin frowned.

“Yes.” They both answer with no hesitation. Twin pair of eyes staring at all seven of them innocently and Jungkook is very certain Jin-hyung is one second away from adopting these two weirdos (albeit good-looking) before they plunge into death.

“That mutant right there might—“

“We know.” The taller smiled mischievously before running away. The shorter one shrugged helplessly, as if it explains everything then immediately followed after.

“Shit. They’re going to get themselves killed.” Taehyung finally speak up.

Without thinking, Jungkook ran out of the alley and followed the two idiots. Distantly, he can hear the others shouting his name but Jungkook felt the need to save those two, or at least stop them if they were the government. Jungkook can never deny a chance to be a knight in a freaking shining armor. Damn his impulsiveness and hero complex (or as Yoongi hyung love to call it—stupidity).

What surprise him is as soon as he arrive near the scene, that there is a figure made of glass? Crystal? Jungkook isn’t sure, moving around the debris sphere at ease, trying to reach the rogue mutant, the debris hitting him either break or bounce back away. While the other one—the tall pretty one stood on the side, looking like he was about to jump into the mess.

_Where is his other friend?_

Jungkook thought with a hint of fear. Then as the black haired boy ran, Jungkook can see a big debris coming at him so obviously he fasten his pace and he launched himself at the boy. Jungkook tackle him down like a champion rugby player and they roll around before Jungkook landed on top of him.

_Uh oh_—

“What the fuck!” The boy snapped, he immediately pushed Jungkook away, standing up angrily and frowning cutely _(what the fuck Kook_?) at him and, no matter how hot this dude is, Jungkook felt irritation creeping up at him because—_I just saved your life_?

Jungkook broke out of his stupor and stood, facing the guy eye to eye. “No, what the fuck! You could’ve died! Didn’t you see—“

“Oh—I saw alright! And I could’ve—“

“Could you?!” Jungkook snapped back. There was a hint of hesitation on the boy’s eye before he scowled again.

“You don’t get to make my decision! I’m not some damsel in distress—“

“Obviously not, you’re a distressing damsel!” Jungkook snapped right back. They were both glaring at each other, before the lean boy suddenly jumped and tackled Jungkook. They rolled again and then when they finished rolling Jungkook can only stare at the other owlishly. “I did not expect you to like me this much.”

“Right, because you’re totally the one that tackled me in defense of saving my ass.” He said, and after a beat, grinned. “So get out of here, as much as I appreciate the gesture, you’re a civilian that can be harm in this situation.”

Jungkook is no longer aware about his surrounding, he’s only aware of this other body pressing on to him, and his hands on this stranger’s slim waist, and the heat smothering him, so Jungkook isn’t really complaining. He can stay like this for a while.

“_Hey, stop canoodling and help me, Gyeom_!”

Aaaaaand in an instant Jungkook remembers the insanity of their situation that there is a killer, rampaging mutant just 20 meter away from where they’re ‘_canoodling’_.

The dude—Gyeom? Immediately stood, dragging Jungkook up his feet and sending him a stern look but there is a bit of worry there, “Just go!”

“But I’m a mutant! I can help!” Jungkook insisted.

The other just gave him a surprised look, then he begin rummaging his pocket, shoving a piece of paper at Jungkook. “I don’t think your friends agree.” He said using his chin to gesture at the space behind him, then Jungkook glance at behind him, only to see a panicked and furious looking Jin-hyung trying to march at him while Namjoon-hyung and Hoseok-hyung are doing their best to hold him back.

Suddenly there is a tap at his shoulder and Jimin appeared—screw him and his mutant abilities to become invisible.

“Call that number if you need any help—I owe you one.” He said, pulling Kook’s hand and shoving the paper at his palm. Jungkook can feel his gloved hand pressing at his palm and he wish there weren’t any glove between them. Before Jungkook can say anything, the black haired boy gave another shy grin and runs away into the mess. The young mutant panic and detached himself from Jimin hyung’s grasp, ignoring his call of protest in favor of stepping forward and yelling out,

“Wait—wait, hey! What’s your name—_fuck it_, I’m Jungkook!”

Surprisingly, the boy turn around and grinned confidently, “Hi Kook, I’m Yugyeom, it’s nice to meet you but please get out of here!” He said, before sprinting fully into action.

For a beat Jungkook just stare into the mess and thought about the worst possibility that his future soulmate is literally facing death in the face, or maybe he was just thinking about the fact that Yugyeom called him _Kook_. He gripped the paper tightly and barely register Jimin hyung trying to drag him back to the rendezvous point. Jungkook opened the paper and saw ‘_JYP ACADEMY’_ and a phone number written onto it. He glance forward into the havoc caused by the mutant but from this distant he can barely see Yugyeom.

“Well, looks like someone’s in love.”

Jungkook stammered and punch at Jimin hyung—or at least, what is supposed to be Jimin hyung. He looked around at the empty space around him, knowing that Jimin is still around him, and sighed.

“Shut up, hyung.”

\--

Woojin felt his muscles ache badly.

He felt like his whole body is on fire, as if Jisung is slowly but surely burning him down. But really, it’s just the result of him slacking off field-trainings. So after he ran around in the middle of the city trying to find Jinyoung-hyung, and finally finding him floating about 5 feet off the ground and covered in a spherical debris, Woojin felt somewhat energized again.

Target locked.

Yugyeom was trying to break through the sphere, but failing badly, while Bambam advanced forward but he can see the exterior of his crystalized body cracking.

Which is not a good sign.

Above him, he can see Mark-hyung advancing towards Jinyoung. Woojin watched as Jinyoung-hyung tilted his head up, looking at Mark, and then there were _cars_—yes, cars, cars and trucks flying at Mark. He heard a distant yell that is probably Jackson-hyung telling Mark to duck or avoid the things flying at him at an unnaturally fast speed.

“We need to strategize.” Woojin speak into the comm.

“_We did! It didn’t work!_” Bambam’s voice crackled in, “_Shit—I’m gonna head back, he’s cracking my form_!” the Thai explained and Woojin cursed silently.

There’s barely a thing that can crack through Bam-hyung’s crystalized form. Whatever energy Jinyoung is exuding, it is strong enough.

“_Okay, the government will be here soon enough. ETA 10 minutes, and if we don’t get this under control we don’t know what will happen to Jinyoung_.” Jae-hyung said through the comm’s.

“_Is it the anti-mutant fraction or the pro-mutants_?” Mark asked, sounding out of breath.

_“Does it matter? They’ll try to secure Jinyoung-hyung either way_!” Yugyeom snapped.

“_I’ll advance forward, he can’t break me and I have the sedatives, you guys try to distract him, Woojin guard my back!_” Jackson cut in, before the eldest and the youngest of GOT6 (GOT7? GOT5? What the hell--) starts snapping and yelling at each other.

“Okay, hyung.” Woojin barked back and immediately went into action.

He crouched behind many scattered debris stealthily. Eyes following Jackson as the elder move silently, unlike his usual excited self on many battlefields. Because right now, they are dealing with Jinyoung, not some random mutant from the brotherhood. The team that was deployed was the rest of GOT6, along with Woojin, while Jae-hyung Changbin and Jisung stayed in the jet for back up.

Jaebum hyung was still unconscious and unwell to join in and _Chan_—

He remembered how scared his brother had been after Woojin came barreling down along the hallway because of the loud noise coming from medical. How the medical was basically down to none and Seungmin had been so, so terrified to the point that he can barely form any coherent words. Woojin felt anger flare in him, fuck it all. He never knew Jinyoung-hyung but he knew that this creature hurt Chan and nearly hurt his brother. Without even realizing, Woojin moved forward, his eyes no longer focused on Jackson, rather at Jinyoung. He crawled up stealthily into the clearing before someone pulled him back.

“Are you nuts? Stick to the plan!” Jackson hissed.

Woojin growls in annoyance, “We can just jump him now, hyung!” He retorted back, not one to be afraid to voice his opinion. “And we’re running out of time.” He added for good measure.

“I know.” Jackson sighed, he glance at his wrist watch, ETA 5 minutes until the government arrive. “Ah fuck it, we could’ve just ask Nayeon to portal Jinyoung away ya’know.” Jackson hummed. They both watch as Jinyoung was still too aware of his surroundings.

“And have him flung her away?” Woojin deadpans.

“Right, good point.”

Suddenly there’s a loud yell of pain, both Woojin and Jackson sprung from where they were hiding, only to have them both frozen and watch in shock as Yugyeom manage to jump from floating debris to another floating debris, Woojin registers a cut on his side, and then he reached up an un-gloved hand where his fingers curl around Jinyoung’s ankle—

Locking him

Trapping him.

_Weakening him_.

“_NOW_!”

Woojin didn’t need to be told twice before he leapt and hugged Jinyoung’s form, dragging him down to the ground while the mutant thrashed and scream, Jackson jumped in to cushion Yugyeom’s fall and the four off them dropped in a heap of flesh. The debris around them that were flying erratically and so dangerously close dropped in an instance. He watch as Jackson stabbed in 4 syringes of sedatives at Jinyoung’s side mercilessly. The sedatives registers quickly because Jackson must’ve hit a vein.

Immediately the body slumped on Woojin’s hold, and Yugyeom is still grasping Jinyoung’s ankle in an unforgiving grip.

“Let go no Gyeom, it’s fine.” Jackson said, patting the younger on his back.

There was a look of confusion on Yugyeom’s face before he nodded, slowly letting go of Jinyoung’s ankle. “The sedative won’t hold him down for long.” He mumbled. “We need to get him to Channie…”

Woojin was silent beside Yugyeom, because he knows it’s true. They need a telepath to stop Jinyoung from going crazy but the only telepath they know is Jinyoung himself. The closest thing to a telepath is Minho and Chan.

“Can we get Minho to charm speak him?” Jackson asked.

“He needs to be awake for the charm speak to work.” Woojin explained. They’ve tried this before, Minho had been given the duty to wake them all up but even his charm-speak cannot wake their lazy self.

“_Hyung you okay_?” Changbin’s voice resonates in Woojin’s ear, he felt a tinge of warmth in his chest at the younger’s obvious concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You okay?”

“_There’s barely any action here, hyung_!” Jisung whined, and Woojin chuckled.

“Yeah? Let’s keep it that way then, Chan will behead me if anything happens to you on my watch.” Woojin said in annoyance, but by the look on Jackson hyung’s face he said it _waaaaaay_ too affectionately.

“Whipped.” Jisung and Changbin both snorted. Woojin tried to ignore the urge to walk into their jet and wring both their necks. _Dear lord give me strength_.

He felt Jackson pat his shoulder in sympathy and Yugyeom holding back a snort. Woojin can only sigh in shame. He knows he has his ass whipped for a certain Australian.

“Right, so we’re just going to take Jinyoung hyung back?” Woojin questioned, trying to get their focus back on the unconscious mutant.

There was a loud flapping noise and Woojin can feel the wind blowing strongly, then a few seconds later Mark dropped near them. “There’s a safe house near this district, Director Park said to put Jinyoung there until we figure out what is wrong with him.” He explained. “Yugyeom, you’re our failsafe.” Mark added.

They all glance at the black haired boy, flexing his ungloved hand while frowning. “Yeah, cool but… It’s weird.” He mumbled, “Like—I can’t feel his powers in me…” He tilted his head. “I mean, I feel it when I was sucking the life out of him—“ He flinches, “But now I can’t…”

“Try to focus, Gyeom…” Mark said. He crouches in front of the younger, hands braced on his shoulder. “If it is Jinyoung, you’ll be able to express his telekinetic mutations.” Yugyeom shut his eyes and he furrowed his brows, obviously trying to manifest Jinyoung’s mutations. Woojin shifted Jinyoung’s weight on his hold to Jackson, who’s also watching Yugyeom curiously. Bambam appeared from behind Yugyeom, looking tired and worn out as hell.

“What’s wrong Gyeom?” He asked his best friend.

“It’s just—maybe I’m out of practice…” Yugyeom huffed, shrugging Mark’s hand on his shoulder and standing up, glaring at his hands like it personally offended him.

“_Come on guys—ETA 2 minutes_.” Jae hyung reminded them.

Jackson nodded and secured Jinyoung on his hold, but before he could move, Jinyoung is already thrashing again.

“Shit he’s already awake…” Jackson cussed. Woojin secured Jinyoung’s left hand while Jackson secured his right hand. So here they were, awkwardly trying to control an angry, volatile, rampaging and dangerous mutant in the middle of a road where civilians can pop up at any time and they’re close enough to the police precinct—thankfully the police are busy securing the civilians.

Without saying anything, Yugyeom take of the glove from his other hand and grabbed Jinyoung’s face in a vice grip, the younger close his eyes, focusing on his mutation.

“Don’t kill him, Gyeom.” Bambam joked half-heartedly.

“_Where are you guys? Come on, get your ass back here!_” Jae hyung said through the comm, sounding half worried and half annoyed.

“Sorry hyung, Jinyoung’s waking up.” Mark snapped at the comm. “We need to get him under control which involves Yugyeom draining the life out of him so it might take a while.” He said.

A sigh was heard through the comm before Jae spoke up again, “Can’t you move to a more hidden position, though?”

“As soon as we’re done—“

Before Mark can finish, Yugyeom let go of his hold and stumble backward in shock, Bambam immediately catching his stumbling friend. His mouth opened up but he wasn’t screaming, just staring in surprise at Jinyoung.

Woojin felt his hackles rise as soon as Jinyoung shifted in his hold. He glance at Yugyeom, his pupils dilated and he shut his eyes tightly, before his body spasms badly in Bambam’s hold.

“Shit! _Shithsithsit_—Hyung what’s wrong!” Bambam cried out, looking at Mark in pure fear. His arms is still securely around a thrashing Yugyeom. Mark crouch down in front of Bambam, his wings were spread in a protective manner so both Woojin and Jackson can’t see what’s happening.

“_Guys the government are here_!” Jae snapped into the comm.

“Fuck, come on, let’s get Jinyoung out of here.” Jackson said to Woojin, grabbing Jinyoung’s body and slunging him over his shoulder.

“But Bam—“

“Mark can get them to safety, and frankly, right now we need a good distraction, so come on Woojin!” Jackson yelled. The older immediately sprinted towards where their jet was hidden. Woojin was torn for a moment, but he trusts his team mates, and he’s not risking Jisung and Changbin running out to save him. Immediately he tailed after the indestructible mutant.

In the corner of his eye, Woojin watch as black SUV begin to gather around where Mark, Yugyeom and Bambam are crouched. He prays that the government that found them were the pro-mutants.

As soon as they near the jet, Changbin and Jisung stumbled outside, looking relieved at them. Before Jackson could step on the stairs, Woojin watch in horror as his body flung sideways, hitting the building next to him in a very loud crunch. Changbin disappeared and withing a second he was back with Jackson hyung’s limp body.

But before him stood Jinyoung.

No mutations were manifesting but just Jinyoung, shaking and looking scared, his eyes were full blown and manic, glancing around.

“Jinyoung hyung—“ Jisung walked forwards.

“Stop!” Jinyoung yelled back, Jisung immediately froze on his spot, staring back at Jinyoung in fear.

“Hyung, please you need to calm down!” Woojin yelled back. The older turn around, nearly stumbling at the speed of himself turning, before his eyes focus on Woojin.

He looked scared shitless and so, very sad.

“I swear—I didn’t mean to hurt them, I didn’t—“ He sobbed, burying his face in his hands, “I’m so sorry, tell them I’m sorry.” He cried out.

“Please stop hyung, you can tell them yourself, just come back.” Changbin yelled, grasping tightly at Jackson body’s in his arm.

“No, no I can’t. Not until it’s gone.” Jinyoung said, looking determined even though tears are still flowing freely. He looked like a crazy person enough as it is, body wracked in violent shivers, cheeks hollow and tracks of tears on his cheeks. There was a loud crash from where Mark and the others were and Woojin bit the inside of his cheek in a fit of nervousness.

“Tell us what to do.” He said.

Jinyoung eyes flickered into pools of black, before his eyes cleared into a warm brown shade, he stumbled down on his knees and raised his hands to stop Jisung and Woojing from getting closer.

“I don’t have much time—it’s waking up.” He huffed, “Yugyeom understands—I’m sorry I had to inflict so much pain on him, but it was so hard for me to resurface. I need to get out of here—for our safety.” He decided. “Let the government catch me, they’ll secure me, and when you figure out everything—“ he stopped. “Come and get me.”

“You’re not making any sense!” Jisung cried out.

“All will be understood.” He said, giving Jisung a sad smile. “Tell Jackson, Chan and… and Jaebum, that I’m sorry.” He said. His eyes flickered into black again, this time 2 seconds longer, before Jinyoung screamed in frustration then his eyes were back to brown. “Get the others to safety—please.” He said desperately. Jisung and Changbin both didn’t budge so he turned to Woojin. “Please.”

Woojin was silent. He didn’t know what to do, but this person before him looked like the Jinyoung that Jisung and Changbin knew. “I—alright, I’ll try…” He decided.

Jinyoung’s smile trembled, “Thank you. And please, do not get yourself killed by me.” He said.

Before Woojin can register what’s happening, Jinyoung—the Jinyoung hyung is gone. This Jinyoung, stood taller, fearless, with his arms stretched and things begin flying, Woojin can feel the anger, jealousy and many other ugly feelings washing through him in unforgivable waves. He flew towards where the ruckus was, taking the destruction and anger along with him.

“Mark-hyung, come in.” Woojin said through the comm.

“_Yes! We need back up—why the fuck is Jinyoung_—“

“Change of plans hyung, Changbin will get you all out of there.” Woojin said, nodding at Changbin. The speedster nodded back before speeding away. After 2 seconds, Changbin was back with a screaming Bambam, and after another 2 seconds he was back with a limp Yugyeom and then Mark landed near them.

The elder immediately came up to Jackson’s limp body that is laid by Jisung’s side.

“What happened—“

“Come on, get inside the jet before the government gets here!” Jae hyung snapped, his head peaking out of the jet. Mark clenched his mouth shut and glared at the older before he carried Jackson’s limp body inside the Jet. Bambam crystalize himself before slinging Yugyeom over his shoulder.

Jisung still looked wrecked by Jinyoung hyung’s speech so he made no real move until Woojin came up to the younger and shake his body.

“Come on Sungie.” Woojin whispered, urging the younger to follow him inside the jet before Jae gave them another earful.

Inside, Changbin and Woojin manhandled a mentally exhausted Jisung into one of the chairs and placing the seatbelts securely, while Mark hyung strapped Jackson on the medical cot, running some medical examinations using a tricorder. Bambam strapped Yugyeom on another chair near him, securing all the safety belts before plopping himself down on the other pilot seat beside Jae-hyung.

“Well, we’re empty handed.” He said.

“At least we’re all safe.” Jae huffed.

“Can’t say that we all come back unscathed, though.” Changbin mumbled darkly, sitting next to Jisung. The jet hummed to live as Jae muttered some things that Woojin decided to ignore, sitting himself across from Changbin. He watch as Mark ignored the fact that the jet is taking off, planting his wings securely on the metal floor of the jet in front of Jackson’s cot.

“Jackson hyung okay, hyung?” Jisung asked timidly, glancing at Jackson’s unmoving form.

The question melted the tension on Mark because his shoulder slumped and his handsome face was etched in a frown. “The tricorder said nothing’s cracked, Sungie. He probably has a minor concussion, that’s why he’s still not awake.” Mark said, trying to sound reassuring.

“He’ll be fine hyung. He’s the toughest man I know.” Changbin piped in, trying to lighten the mood.

Mark cracked a smile, “Tell that joke again when he’s awake.”

“So, what actually happened?” Jae hyung piped in. “I’m pretty sure I saw Jinyoung in front of the jet. Like, Jinyoung, Jinyoung. Not crazy telekinetic Jinyoung.” He elaborated.

“I thought he’s just sleeping Jinyoung.” Bambam said dryly.

“It’s weird… And complicated.” Changbin spoke up.

“Let’s just discuss this when we get back.” Mark cut in, waving his hand dismissively, “Get some rest and breather because we will surely be bombarded by question as soon as we touch down.”

And true to Mark’s words, as soon as the Jet landed safely in the mansion, the hangar was already crowded by the rest of the residents. Seungmin, Hyunjin and Minho were shamelessly crowding the jet, while a few feet behind them, Youngjae stood vigil with his medical box even though he has such deep eyebags. Beside him was Nayeon and Director Park, and surprisingly, Jaebum.

Mark carried Jackson out and Jaebum and Youngjae both jump at them.

“What the hell happened Mark.” Jaebum growled, helping Youngjae secure the unconscious mutant on a cot, before barking Minho to help Youngjae carry Jackson back to his room—since medical is gone.

“Your ex happened.” Mark deadpans.

“You didn’t manage to secure Jinyoung?” Director Park frowned.

“It’s quite a story, actually.” Woojin spoke up, both him and Bambam carrying Yugyeom out. The boy looked as if he was in deep slumber rather than in a state of unconsciousness because of an injury.

Jaebum narrows his eye at Yugyeom’s side, where there is a pretty long cut. “The rest of you—“

“We’re alright hyung, me and Woojin, and so are Jisung and Changbin.” Bambam cut in. “Let’s just get these injured weaklings somewhere to rest.”

They decided to put Yugyeom in director Park’s room, with Jaebum carrying Yugyeom’s weight alone while Bambam searched for spare gloves. Jisung had shamelessly clung onto Minho like a koala and the elder does not look bothered at all, rather pleased. Seungmin had immediately checked on Woojin and Changbin for any injuries before settling on having his arm around Changbin, Hyunjin doing the same.

“Where’s Innie and Chan?” Woojin asked, frowning.

“Jeongin’s with Chan and Felix. He’s still sleeping, but he woke up earlier.” Seungmin informed him.

“Felix is here?” Changbin asked, perking up within seconds.

“Yeah, the Director asked for us to grab him since he’s paranoid as hell. So he’ll be staying with us for a while..” Hyunjin explained.

“Innie also asleep?” Jisung mumbled from where his face is smushed against Minho’s chest.

“Maknae wants some quality time with mom.” Seungmin answered without even blinking, causing Hyunjin and Changbin to both snort at his choice of words while Woojin nodded in acknowledgement. He’d love some quality time with Chan too. Instead of marching down the hallway to his leader’s room, Woojin opted to put a hand on Seungmin’s soulder and stare at his brother’s hazel eyes, searching for something that Woojin doesn’t even know. But he just wants to make sure that his loved ones are safe and secure.

“You okay though, Min? I know you were in medical this morning.” Woojin asked, frowning lightly. He watch as Seungmin detach himself slowly from Changbin, he removed Woojin’s hand from his shoulder, clutching it in his own hands, obviously trying to form a sentence about how he had been feeling without sending Woojin into protective big brother mode.

“Well, I could’ve alarmed the other regarding how out of control the situation was becoming.” He said, “There are a lot of could haves and What ifs, but I’m glad we’re all still alive.” He decided, offering Woojin a timid smile. The answer satisfy Woojin enough to have him nodding.

“I’m glad.”

Jisung was beginning to doze off on Minho’s hold. He barely did anything, but Woojin understands how a mission can take a toll on you even when you were barely involved. By no means that Jisung is weak, he’s one of the strongest mutant that Woojin knew so it is a very good thing to have him on a mission, but to be truthful, Woojin would rather have the boy away from any battlefield. He remembered when he was still a captive mutant in the facility, when the days pass by without any tests on him, but still exhaust Woojin anyways. It’s the thoughts that tires you, he figured out.

“I’ll tuck him to bed.” Minho said, glancing up at the rest of them, his fringes fall softly on his forehead and he looked so soft and so much younger with Jisung dozing off on him. “I know you guys want to hear the post-mission briefing.” He added, “I’ll stay with him.”

Changbin just clapped Minho on the shoulder before he dragged both Hyunjin and Seungmin along with him. Woojin gave Minho a thankful smile before following his brother and his friends towards Director Park’s room. As they walked, Hyunjin chattered on about how the rest of the students were sent home, the only remaining residents were Jae, Wonpil, Dowoon, Nayeon, Jihyo, Mina, and the rest of them. Seungmin had slowed his walked and leaned onto Woojin’s side instead, while humming lightly to agree on whatever it was Hyunjin decided to spout through his mouth. Changbin looked thankful for the normalcy Hyunjin offered.

As soon as they entered the Director’s room, they seated themselves on a sofa while Seungmin checked onto Yugyeom with Youngjae. Nayeon was seated at the other couch with Jihyo, Jaebum hyung slouched on the loveseat and Director Park pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. Bambam appeared a few minutes later and took side on Yugyeom’s prone figure. Not long after, Jaebum vacated his seat to crouch near Yugyeom, while Youngjae took Jaebum’s previous seat. Director Park is still mercilessly pacing and all the silence made Woojin want to snap or just—break things. What the hell.

“Where’s Mark hyung?” Woojin asked, his own voice sounded weird to him but he needed to talk. He can’t bear the silence.

“With Jackson. Cuddling him to health, probably.” Bambam joked half-heartedly. Once again the silence is back and suffocating him. Woojin was about to blurt out some more nonsense before Director Park finally spoke up.

“What exactly happened, Woojin?” Director Park broke the silence. He’s stopped pacing and now he’s staring at Woojin desperately. The confusion is clear in his eyes and his face looked sunken. He looked like he was drowning in his own cream sweater and black slacks.

Woojin shifted in his seat, suddenly aware of all of the other room’s occupants stare, focused solely on him. He felt a bit too tight in his own field get-up—their issued black Kevlar suits, but as soon as his eyes landed on Seungmin, who gave him an encouraging nod, Woojin explained as best as he could. “We found him near the mutants protest, and for a while we manage to put him under—sedate him.” Woojin started. “Jackson hyung injected four syringes of sedatives but within minutes he woke up, so Yugyeom used his mutation on Jinyoung.” Woojin continued.

“Four syringes?” Nayeon gasped from across the room. “At that dose he could’ve overdosed—“

“There weren’t any other choices.” Bambam cut in, he stood from where he was sitting near Yugyeom, facing them all with a challenging look on his face. “It was either him—or us.”

“But Jinyoung is one of us.” Nayeon hissed under her breath, she leaned forward and looked as if she was about to jump Bambam, while Jihyo had a vice grip on the elder girls arm.

“He _was_.” Bambam replied acidly.

Before Nayeon could answer Bambam Director Park slammed his hand on the wooden table. Hyunjin jumped in his seat while Changbin had a tight grip on Woojin’s bicep. Surprisingly enough, Jaebum didn’t even budge from where he was crouching across Yugyeom.

“Let’s save the yellings for later, now, Woojin…” Director Park waved his hand to sign Woojin to continue. He rounded his table and poured a glass of scotch.

“Right, so… Yugyeom tried to absorb Jinyoung’s powers twice, but the second time he did it—something happened, he spasm and he’s unconscious, until now.” Then Woojin continued on his explanation about how they needed to split up, and the fact that Jinyoung flung Jackson to the state of unconsciousness. And also the fact that he behaved differently. “His eyes became brown, not those black beady eyes—but normal eyes. Then he started apologizing and he told us he’s explained everything to Yugyeom.”

Woojin watched the other room occupants after his story ended. Bambam haven’t heard of it yet, so there was some shock in his face. Nayeon looked downright horrified while Jihyo is poker faced beside her, though her eyes landed on Woojin and he knows she’s concerned as well.

“Are you saying…” Jaebum finally speaks up, “Are you saying that he’s… possessed?”

Woojin was silent. He can’t really answer to that because he does not know what to think. “I wouldn’t know hyung.” He answers softly. “All I know is sometimes he hurt us, but then he’s apologizing and telling us to leave.”

Jaebum’s eye flickered towards the director, before his look hardened and Woojin felt fear clenching his heart. Beside him, Changbin begin to fidget restlessly and Hyunjin looked so lost.

“Director… You’re psychometric. You never foresaw this?” Jaebum asked, still hovering over Yugyeom but his eyes are burning holes into the director.

“Are you accusing me of lying, Jaebum?” The Director snapped back, just as steely cold as Jaebum’s tone. His eyes were lit with anger.

“No. I’m accusing you for withholding information, which won’t be the first time you do it either for your own benefit, or just to keep your assets safe.” Jaebum retorted back, finally standing up and marching over to the Director.

“You’re not my assets. And not Jinyoung, he’s my son.” He spits angrily, but Jaebum merely tilted his head.

“I never implied we were your assets. You said it yourself.” Jaebum said, his voice shaking and Woojin can feel the buzz of electromagnetic fields crackling to life along with Jaebum’s anger. “So tell us, Director… Have you, or have you not—“

“_NO_!” He yelled, “Never!” He growled, “I saw Jinyoung dying—I never saw him coming back to life!” He said, gripping Jaebum’s shoulder. Immediately Jihyo stood and so did Woojin, trying to dissuade the thick atmosphere. Woojin gripped the Director’s arm and slowly peeled him of Jaebum, while Jihyo had her arms around Jaebum’s middle, urgently pulling him backwards.

“But what about the other Jinyoung…” Nayeon asked. She’s now standing and eyeing the Director warily.

The room was quiet once again. Woojin directed his Headmaster to sit on his chair, the fight was leaving the elder’s body and he slumped tiredly on his chair, looking way older than he was supposed to be. Behind him, Jaebum shrugged off Jihyo without any mercy, his eyes still on the Director.

“That… that I—“

“He showed you.”

Woojin turned his face so fast that for a moment he thought he might break his neck. He looked at the other side of the room and watch as Yugyeom sat up slowly, had clutching his injured side but other than that the boy seemed fine. Without any hesitation, Jaebum crossed the room and checked on Yugyeom for any injuries to which the younger just bat Jaebum’s hand away.

“He did, didn’t he?” Yugyeom pressed, “He was confused and so were you—but it wasn’t your fault, it was no one’s fault.” Yugyeom continued on, his voice sounded like he was half laughing and half crying. “It’s true, right? Of course that’s true… He showed me— He showed me everything. Like—from the start, from the very beginning, he—I—“

“Breath, Gyeom.” Bambam said, knocking his knuckles affectionately at the back of Yugyeom’s head. Changbin disappeared and after a second he appeared before Yugyeom with a glass of half empty water. Yugyeom accepts the glass gratefully and finish it all in one gulp.

“Right—okay, so from the start.” Yugyeom shut his eyes and put two fingers on his temple, Woojin frowned but then—

_‘There is something in me—‘_

Woojin gasped and turn round, so did the others, Hyunjin shamelessly yell and is dangling upside down on the ceiling while Changbin stood in attack mode. The others looked surprise as hell but Yugyeom sat vigil with his two fingers on his temple_._

_‘You have to understand this Yugyeom, you must tell the others, that there is something else, my—my secondary mutation. I tried to keep it down but something awaken me that day in the river.’_

The unfamiliar voice continues to resonates on Woojin’s mind and the confusion is driving him crazy before a soft soothing voice slithered in his mind_, ‘Relax guys, I’m relaying a message from Jinyoung hyung.’ _Woojin frown but before he can say anything image began to appear in his mind.

_Flashing lights, the water broke in, Jaebum and Chan trapped, they were going to die, Jinyoung was going to die too but then he saw—no, no, no, he felt something awakening, something dark.. dark and angry._

** _Burn, burn, burn, kill, fight, kill, protect, survivesurvivesurviveSURVIVE_ **

_ Something powerful, overpowering, vengeful, ruthless and merciless—_

_Jinyoung knows he’s going to lose control, that whatever being within him that he buried all those years ago is finally awake. Jinyoung knows he has to hold up the entire building so everyone can leave—this, this is his sacrifice. Let him die with this evil power within him that is awakening. _

_Slowly, darkness greets him and caress him in the face, a familiar name on the tip of his tongue—_

_ ‘Phoenix.’ _

_Dread and panic seeps into Jinyoung’s bone and he knows how this will end._

_“Get him out, Chan.”_

_Brown eyes stare at him with fear, before it was engulfed in soft red colors—he distantly hear Jaebum’s voice but then he saw his entire life flash before him _

_ “Bury it, bury it deep down, Jinyoung, to keep yourself and others safe, please, whatever it is—“_

_“With that kind of powers, you could’ve join the brotherhood and rule with us.”_

_“You can be a human, or a mutant, or whatever, but you know I’ll still love you, right? Jinyoung-ah?”_

_His life stops flashing before him and darkness slowly engulf Jinyoung, the feeling of coldness, and emptiness filling his heart. He wants to cry out, he want to be saved, Jinyoung wants to fight back, he wants—_

_‘Jaebum, Jaebumjaebumjaebum—‘_

_ ‘**Go to sleep Jinyoung, it’s our time now. Time to protect you, and show the world our power, that it is our rights… to rule**.’_

Woojin stumbled forward his head hurt and the agony, the desperation was suffocating him so bad that he’s not even surprise he felt tears running down his cheeks. Woojin crouched on the floor as he relishes the roller-coaster of emotion, his fingers gripping the fabric of his suit. He knows that these aren’t his own emotions but Woojin can’t help but react to it. Changbin is already crawling onto his lap while Seungmin is marching across the room and plop himself on Hyunjin.

“I’m sorry, there was no other way.” Yugyeom said, after registering the unstable emotions of the room;s occupant.

“So… so basically, all this time he tried to kill us, it’s not Jinyoung?” Jaebum asked, his voice shrill, manic and giddy.

“No, hyung, it’s… well, Jinyoung hyung calls it Phoenix.” Yugyeom answered, slumping back on his seat and his arms dangle on his sides uselessly. “When I tried to absorb his powers, I can’t. Each time I do it, the Phoenix hide and Jinyoung resurface, that’s why I have his residual telepathic powers instead of his telekinetic powers.” He explained.

“But… Can’t you absorb just anyone’s power?” Jihyo asked, frowning. She shameless sat with tears still streaming down her cheeks and does not look unbothered at all.

“It’s like Channie’s mutation, isn’t it?” The director Park spoke up. He looks shaken but it was obvious that he did not cry. “It is…in a way, sentient.” The Director explained, “Chan’s mutation is his, and in a way will always try to protect him even though sometimes it’s too late. But you held him once didn’t you, Gyeom?”

“I did. Nearly killed him, but his powers didn;t went in me, it flung me across the room instead. Which also nearly killed me.” Yugyeom said, his face grimacing, obviously having recounted back the memory.

“So, you’re saying that Jinyoung’s secondary mutation is another living being, creating a different personality in Jinyoung hyung.” Bambam stated, he stands up and there was this utterly confused look on his face. “And so four years ago when Jinyoung hyung failed to save himself Phoenix resurfaced as an act to save himself.”

Yugyeom nodded before speaking up, “Jinyoung’s body is a vessel to it. If Jinyoung hyung dies, it dies.”

“Then how come all this time he was able to suppress it? That the bloodlust monster never surfaced at all?” Jaebum growls, pulling his hair in frustration.

“I might have something to do with it.” Director Park said. He crossed his arms and sighed, then pinches the bridge of his nose. “When Jinyoung was younger, there is no fine line between Jinyoung and Phoenix. They are one and the same.” He murmured, “He’s shown violent tendencies and telekinetic abilities. But on another day, he regretted everything he’s done. It was like he was somewhat bipolar. So with my psychometric abilities, and his telekinetics, I get a glimpse of his soul—“ He paused, “Well, phoenix and Jinyoung is the same soul and being.”

“What are you saying…” Youngjae spoke up. “That’s impossible, there can only be one soul in a person, even DID are just manifestations of your mind, there is still tht one true self that is you.” He said harshly.

“Well, Jinyoung’s just special, I guess.” Director Park shrugged. “But I saw that the Phoenix was corrupting him, and if I let that happen Jinyoung will be gone. So asked him to bury Phoenix deep down.” He said, “It worked, but I never thought that by doing so I created another sentient being that’s feeding on all of Jinyoung’s negative energy.”

“Well, thankfully we’ve figured out what’s wrong with him.” Jihyo voiced out her opinion. There was a beat of silence before her eyes landed on Jaebum.

“Well it’s obvious what we have to do next. Now all we have to do is figure out how to stop it without killing my boyfriend.” Jaebum muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyouuuu for readinggg sorry for mistakes and everything HAHA

**Author's Note:**

> tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~
> 
> i know its messy but really this is just me indulging myself arhhfkjdhf fijdf


End file.
